Somewhere Only We Know
by juliee124
Summary: KLAINE: Kurt used to love going to Glee club, he was finally getting to grips by the fact he was gay, that is until David Karofsky start's to make his life a living hell. Kurt meets a dapper boy named Blaine, and from then on, his life changes for the better. But, trouble awaits when Kurt meets James Sutherland, Blaine's ex who hasn't quite grasped that Blaine had moved on.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, i totally had a brain wave and was just like, omg yes! **_

_**I was sitting listing to the warblers album in the car and then this song came on! So i was like hey! and yeah, got inspired by it :) **_

_**You're feedback would be lovely on this so i can see if you guy's wanna read it :) **_

_**Oh, and i just realised as i was writing this, i tend to write my CrissColfer stuff in first person, and my Klaine stuff usually is third person, i dunno, i found that interesting :) **_

_**I'll stop rambling, now :)**_

_**Oh and thank you to Emily (EmKay S&C. net ) for betaing this :D Muchos love :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter One.**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was sitting very quietly in his French class. Normally he loved French - he was very good at it in fact, but lately, Kurt really hadn't been enjoying it.

He normally would answer almost every question his teacher gave him. He hadn't been enjoying a lot of things as of late. The bell had signalled the end of his class and he's just happy that yet another day of his pathetic, miserable life was almost over. He just had to get through Glee Club first, not that he was particularity looking forward to _that_ either…

As Kurt stood in the empty hallway of McKinley High, he sighed. He used to love going to Glee Club, getting a chance to be who he really was and nobody judging him for it - that was part of the appeal to join in the first place, as well as being able to sing. That was until about a month ago when things had started to change for Kurt, not just in Glee, but just his life in general.

Since his Sophomore year, he had become more confident with himself, but this had changed as soon as David Karofsky and Azimio had started to bully him - calling him names, shoving him into lockers and just making his life a living hell. Azimio, Kurt wasn't scared of, he wasn't sure why, but he just wasn't. But the thing Kurt _was_ scared of however, was Karofsky. He was the worse, not only did he shove Kurt, but the things he said got inside Kurt's head and Kurt hated that he would let him do that, but he did, David always found a way in there.

As he stuffed his French books into his locker he started to wonder if maybe he was miserable because of what Karofsky was saying to him, or the fact that nobody actually liked him. Maybe it was those things Karofsky would say to him and that he didn't deserve friends. He decided it was probably the latter.

Kurt walked down the hallways heading to the choir room, trying to avoid seeing anybody in the process. This was something that he become fully accustomed too, not being a burden to anyone. He practically tried to blend in everywhere he went.

As he entered the choir room, he sat down on one of the plastic chairs at the back away from everybody. He sat ridged in the seat not being able to get comfortable at all. He sits and plays with him thumbs and starts to chew on the inside of his lip - these were habits of his when he got nervous or paranoid.

He sat there on his own a lot now, nobody seemed to bother him, nobody seemed to really _notice _him there, not even his so called 'best friend' Mercedes, who was now sitting giggling her head off with Tina about God only knows what. Kurt scoffed to himself, and moved around in his seat and rolled his eyes.

Rachel stands up and makes her way to the front of the class, '_Great.'_ Kurt thinks to himself _'Another Berry solo.'_

"Mr. Schue, I have been working on a little number and was hoping that it would be considered for sectionals." She says with far too much enthusiasm that Kurt just wants to throw up.

"Of course, Rachel, but remember that it is going to be _considered_, it's not set in stone, okay?"

"Fine," Rachel says, taking center position and beginning to sing.

_You wait for a silence  
I wait for a word  
Lie next to your frame  
Girl unobserved  
You change your position  
And you are changing me  
Casting these shadows  
Where they shouldn't be_

_We're interrupted by the heat of the sun  
Trying to prevent what's already begun  
You're just a body  
I can smell your skin  
And when I feel it, you're wearing thin_

'_Ellie Goulding?'_ Kurt thought to himself as the prima donna sang her heart out. This wasn't what she usually sang, this was completely different. She and Finn or Puck or whoever it was now, must be going through some sort of drama.

_But I've got a plan_  
_Why don't you be the artist; and make me out of clay?_  
_Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say?_  
_Because I'd rather pretend_  
_I'll still be there at the end_  
_Only it's too hard to ask... won't you try to help me?_

As she finished the chorus and started the next verse, Kurt feels the lyrics she's singing and he's not sure why, but they are playing with him emotionally. Not that it took a lot to make him emotional.

_Sat on your sofa...it's all broken springs  
This isn't the place for those violin strings  
I try out a smile and I aim it at you  
You must have missed it  
You always do_

_But I've got a plan  
Why don't you be the artist; and make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say?  
Because I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end_

_Only it's too hard to ask... won't you try to help me_

_You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted  
You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted  
You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted_

_You wait, I wait, casting shadows_

_Why don't you be the artist; and make me out of clay?_

_Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say?_

_Because I'd rather pretend_

_I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask... won't you try to help me_

Kurt had to admit, she sounds pretty damn good. This was the real Rachel, getting her emotional side out, which he loved about her. But still, if she cared for him then she would had made an effort to talk to him, which she hadn't.

_Why don't you be the artist; and make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say?  
Because I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask... won't you try to help me_

As Rachel finished, the whole of the New Directions got up on their feet and applauded her, as to which, Rachel curtsied and blew kisses to them jokingly.

To tell you the truth, Kurt was jealous of Rachel Berry. He was jealous of all of the attention she got, which may make Kurt sound selfish, but he's only human, and everyone has flaws.

He almost stood up and said something about how everyone bitches about her behind her back, so why are they all being so nice now? But he didn't. He kept his thoughts to himself, he was tired of fighting.

"Great job, Rachel, but I still want to do this fairly, so solo auditions are still a go."

"Mr. Schue." Rachel interrupted "Please, we need me to sing a solo if we want to win."

"Like hell midget." Santana called from the back of the class "I'm tired of you getting what you want…I'm auditioning." At least someone had the same opinion as Kurt.

"Yeah, me too." he heard Mercedes call.

"Okay guys, now in order to get you in the competition mood, we're going to be having our annual mash-up performances. I'm splitting it boys verses girls. The more gender opposite your song choice, the better."

Great, just what Kurt needed, to be working as part of a team, which means actually taking part and talking to them. He decides to make things less complicated – he'll join the girls. They were more understanding and he felt a little more comfortable around them than the boy's, even if it was only by a small margin.

"Kurt…how many times do I have to say it? Boys team."

Well at least someone had noticed him, so he slowly makes his way over to the boys' team and sits patiently while the rest of them talk about some new Xbox game or whatever it was - Kurt wasn't really listening.

After Glee Club, Kurt just wants to get home. Today had been a little easier, and so far he had managed to avoid Karofsky, which was an achievement in itself.

Kurt is just getting his books out of his locker and forcefully putting them into his satchel when he feels himself being shoved against the lockers, in which he hit's his head and it he can feel blood starting to trickle from his eyebrow.

The next thing he sees is Karofsky grabbing him by his neck and holding him there so he can't run away, not that Kurt would dare too.

Karofsky gives Kurt this look that just plain terrifies him, he feels the jock's grip loosen and his hands fall to his side, but he continues to just stare at Kurt, who can't interpret what he wants and isn't sure if he wants to know either.

He swallows and breaks the stare, and starts to breathe quickly; he grabs the last book from his locker before slamming it closed shut and making a run for it out of school.

This, of course was not one of Kurt's finest moments. As he was running, he remembered his dad telling him that 'Nobody pushes the Hummel's around' and this had become Burt's mantra, but Kurt didn't know what else to do, so he just ran until he reached his car and drove home quickly.

He turned the radio on in the car to try and get him to calm down, music always helped with this.

'…_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight.'_

Kurt grunted '_Damn you, Katy Perry' _and quickly turned the radio back off and put his Wicked CD in, and felt immediately better as "Dancing Through Life" started playing.

It's not that Kurt didn't like 'chart' music, he just wasn't the biggest fan of Katy Perry. She was so over-rated.

When he finally gets home, after being distracted by his favorite musical's soundtrack and deciding to take a detour home, he quickly check the cut on his eyebrows, deciding that it's not noticeable, and steps out the car. He walks up the path way and opens the front door.

"Kurt!" he hears his dad's voice call as he comes from the living room into the hallway where Kurt is. "There, you are. What kept you, kiddo?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just um – I had homework to do and I needed the school resources. Sorry, I should have text you, dad."

"It's fine. C'mon, I'm just about to start dinner."

"Dad, you can't cook."

"Well that's why I need your help."

Kurt laughs at his helpless, when it comes to cooking, father.

"Fine." Kurt gives in and follows his dad into the kitchen.

"What do you fancy? I fancy some of that Cannelloni that you make so well."

"Yeah, sure, can you get me the pasta from the cupboard?" Kurt asks as he has already started to put together some of the ingredients to make the sauce.

Kurt loves cooking, it's therapeutic, it takes his mind off of everything, so he was going to take full advantage of that.

It reminded him of his mother. When he was about 5 or 6, Elizabeth used to bake everything with him. From cookies, to cakes, to pastries - he would love spending this time with his mother and when she died, Kurt had immediately decided to continue with this and kept the cooking going as a way of being able to connect with his mother.

"Here you go…I hope it's the right one," Burt laughs.

"It is." Kurt laughs with him as he very quickly is able to prepare the dinner and about 20 minutes later, Kurt is serving up their plates and walking through to the dining room with them as Burt joins him.

They both tuck into the meal, and Kurt has to admit to himself that he is impressed with his cooking skills.

"So, how was school?" Burt asks, shoveling the food into his mouth. It was just a simple question, so why did Kurt find it so hard to answer?

He couldn't exactly tell his dad that he hated it. That he was scared, that he was getting bullied. His dad had almost died about 2 months ago, due to a heart attack - he didn't want him to get even more stressed.

"Yeah," Kurt started. "It was great actually. Glee Club was good. We're going a mash-up, so we get our competitive sides on, so that should be fun," Kurt lied. He hated lying to anyone, especially his father, but he knew it was better to do this than to cause his dad even more stress, right?

"Oh good, you really enjoy Glee Club, don't you kiddo?"

"Yeah, I do." That wasn't a lie, or at least he used to enjoy it. He decided to try and change the subject "How is Carole?" Burt had been dating Finn's mom, Carole, after Kurt had set the two up. They had been going out for a while now, and Burt seemed happy with her.

"Yeah, Carole's great. She was asking about you. I'm sure she pretty much thinks of you as her own, y'know."

Kurt smiled at this. Yeah, nobody could _ever_ replace his mom, but if Kurt was going to have another female figure in his life, then Carole was certainly above anyone's expectations.

That night, Kurt sat downstairs with his dad, who was watching some football game that Kurt wasn't really interested in, so he decided to get out some homework. He had an English assignment that was due in a couple of days, so he would work on that.

He opened his laptop and booted it up and waited patiently as he sat on the couch. He opened the file that he needed and got out the sheets of references he was to use for the information to finish the assignment. He researched different poets and the eras they came from. He actually found this quite interesting- how poetry had never really changed in all of its years. It was quite beautiful really.

At about 9:30, Kurt yawned and stretched out on the couch, feeling very tired indeed. He saved his document and closed the laptop down, before getting up to go to bed. "I'm going to bed, night dad."

"Night, Kurt," His dad said, holding out his arms as if to invite Kurt in for a cuddle, which Kurt happy did. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, dad." Kurt said as he released himself from his father's arms and slowly made his was upstairs to his room.

Kurt put of his silk pajamas and slid into bed, taking his remote and switching his television on. He flicks through all of the channels and decides to watch the end of Family Guy, not that Kurt would normally watch this, but he was doing everything to cheer himself up, so if that meant watching some lame cartoon program, then he would do it.

The program finished about 10 minutes later so he searched for something else to watch, as to which he finally decided that absolutely nothing was on. Yes had every movie possible, but to tell you the truth, Kurt wasn't really in the mood. He wasn't tired though.

He got up out of bed and made his way over to his book shelf, scanning for at least _something_ to read. He eventually decided on "One Day" which he had read before, and loved it, so it wouldn't exactly hurt to read it again. He climbed back into bed for the second time that night and started to open the pages of the book.

He needed something to take his mind off of Karofsky; it was too late to bake, so reading would do.

As he stared at the pages, the back lettering on the contrasting white paper seemed like just a blur to Kurt, he couldn't make out the letters and that's when he realizes that he's crying. The tears are just falling down his face and he can't stop them, no matter how much he tries. Kurt tries to stop crying, he really does, but moment's like this he just can't help it.

This normally happens at school. Kurt won't let anybody see him cry, and that way nobody makes a fuss over you, so it was easier to just get it all out when nobody was around.

Kurt didn't even know if anyone would care if he did just break down crying in school. Why would anyone? Nobody liked him, he didn't have any friends anymore, at least anyone he could trust.

It wasn't that no one cared, it was just that no one understood - not really. And that's what Kurt needed right now, somebody who understood him. Yeah, the New Directions got slushies thrown at them, but nobody got Kurt's exact situation. He's gay - it's harder for him than for the rest of them. They were accepted in society, and Kurt wasn't.

Once Kurt started to calm himself down a little, he did what he does every single night.

He put his hand under his pillow and took out his journal, it's black cover with cut out letters spelling out 'Journal' on it stared at Kurt.

He tentatively opened it and begun to write in it with his usual calligraphic handwriting.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was absolutely horrific, not that that's in any different to how any other day is, as I've told you before, but still._

_Karfosky just plain terrifies me and I wish he would just leave me alone. I wish he could just accept that I'm gay and just deal with it._

_I feel invisible. I feel as if nobody cares about me anymore. Maybe that's selfish of me, but maybe it's not. Maybe it's alright to be selfish every once in a while._

_All I know is, I want it to stop. For good._

_I know one way to make the torment and all the hurt, all of the bad things in my life disappear forever. Maybe I should just put everyone out of their misery and just…give up with living._

_I can't do this on my own anymore._

* * *

**_Please Review :D The song used was Ellie Goulding- The Writer :)_**

**_Up Next: Kurt gives up, and goes to pay 'The Garblers' a little visit, stumbling upon a very dapper young man._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter, i thought i would give you all a little update just to get the ball sort of rolling so to speak.**_

_**I'm thinking weekly updates for this as i really want to make an effort with it, i'm going to try and get my chapters a bit longer and i want the quality of it to be amazing for you guy's so i will try my very hardest to do that, so yeah, weekly updates, so that's means every Tuesday, put it in you're calenders! **_

_**I hope this chapter comes across as good as it does in my head, i really hope it does, because in my head, this story is going to be good, i'm planning on changing dynamics of it all very soon, so yeah :) Also, look out for my very own Dalton twins, you will be introduced to them in my next chapter, Justin and Jamie, i plan for them to be just as hyperactive as possible. i hope that's okay ;)**_

_**What else?**_

_**Oh yeah, check out my friends fanfic called 'There ain't no party like a warbler party' she's called nicktheblazerwearingwarbler - If you are fan's of Niff, then I'm sure you'll like this, she's just started out writing, so be nice, y'all be warned- so go and check that out and i will love you all :D**_

_**Erm, My Tumblr is juliieer. tumblr. com -Remove the spaces, but you all know that by now :)**_

**_wow, okay, really long AN, byeeeeeee :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter Two.**_

* * *

Kurt flickers his eyes open the next morning, he gives a small moan before turning to lie on his back to rest for a little while before he is even thinking about getting ready.

His face is soar from crying last night- about how lonely he is, he just needs somebody who understands him.

Kurt suddenly starts to panic- his face is soar- which means only one thing is Kurt's mind.

He forgot to do his daily skin care routine.

He gets up out of bed and makes his way to his en-suite bathroom to start the tedious task of the skin routine.

As he is applying some cream that Kurt doesn't really care about at this moment in time, he is just rubbing and rubbing the cream more into his face, but it's no use, it's not making him feel normal, not enough skin products will help him right now, so Kurt gives up with that.

It doesn't matter anyway, nobody will notice.

Kurt makes his was downstairs after getting dressed and attempting to coiff his hair the way he normally does, but it somehow just doesn't seem right.

He sits down at the table in the kitchen and sips away at his coffee that he previously made.

"Hey, Kurt." His dad say's as he enters the kitchen.

"Mornin', Dad."

"Listen, I gotta run off to the shop, an emergency repair is needed, so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure…see you tonight."

"Are you alright, Kiddo?" Burt asks his voice concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Kurt hoped that this would be convincing enough.

"All right." Burt says simply "I would ruffle you're hair up, but I know you'd kill me."

"Nah-Uh, nobody touches the hair."

Kurt is quite pleased with how, when needed; he can act okay when he really isn't, maybe he isn't acting with his dad though, maybe his dad just makes things seem easier…who knows.

"Right, I'll see you tonight then, bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Dad."

Kurt decides to put some bread in the toaster, his stomach has just growled loudly, so he must be hungry.

As he's waiting for the toast to pop up, he starts to think about how much he and his dad have bonded since he told him that he was in fact gay. It had been a scary thing to admit it, but Kurt knew he had to.

He admires his dad a lot, it wasn't easy for Burt to deal with the fact that he had a gay son, and Kurt knew that, but he had, and he was _accepting _of it, Kurt couldn't ask for a better father, he was lucky that way.

He knew that it would have been tough for Burt because of the fact that he had lost his wife, Kurt's mother, about how heart broken he was when he found out that she had passed away, this though suddenly sent a shot of guilt up through Kurt, he was selfish. He felt awful about those thoughts that he had shared in his journal last night, he couldn't leave his dad to be all alone, he couldn't have his dad lose not only a wife, but a son as well, he couldn't do that, Kurt and his dad were best friends, and then Kurt also feels guilty for not telling his dad about Karfosky.

He bangs his head off the table in frustration and hears the toaster pop up, so gets the Nutella out of the cupboard (yes; Kurt was eating chocolate.) and spread it on his toast.

In English, Kurt doesn't really listen to a word that Ms Thomas, his teacher, is going on about, he can't concentrate, being at school makes him paranoid about Karfosky, he could just be waiting for Kurt anywhere, ready to shove him into more lockers, to beat him up.

The bell rings and Kurt heads straight to Glee Club, even though he wasn't enjoying it, or really talking to anyone there, he still felt a sense of security, which was the only reason Kurt still went.

"Okay, guy's…split of into you're groups and let's talk about ideas for you're mash-up's. Go." Mr Schue ordered, and so everyone did as told, the girls went to find some free classroom and the boy's stayed put in the choir room.

Kurt once again, just sat in silence fidgeting in his chair, fiddling with his thumbs and chewing the inside of his lip.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he must have been doing this but suddenly he heard Artie's voice.

"-Earth to Kurt, Hello?"

"Huh? Sorry I um- spaced out."

"We were just asking if you have any ideas for our mash-up."

Now ideas, Kurt had plenty of those, he practically spent all of his time doing this sort of thing, and he was experience in singing girls songs, so this, Kurt could do.

"Um- Yeah sure." Kurt said getting out of his chair and going to the front of the class, he started to quickly draw sketches and write notes around them on the board Mr Schue had provided.

"So, I propose that we do a song by Ms Whitney herself, and then of course there will be feather boas-"

"Hold up a minute," Artie interrupted, and Kurt just looked at him expectantly "That's exactly what they will be expecting from you…dresses and feather boas."

"Okay, who said anything about a dress?" Kurt said exasperated.

"I think what Artie's trying to sat Kurt, is that, maybe it's not the best idea…with the feathers…and the…" Finn said walking towards him.

This shocked Kurt, he though Finn would maybe not get him exactly, but certainly not shoot his ideas down like that, since his mom was dating his dad.

"Fine, I'll go sit down."

"Kurt, look, I didn't mean-"

"Save it, Finn." Kurt said sitting back down in his chair.

"Why don't you go and make yourself useful?" Puck says throwing a piece of paper at Mike, but looking at Kurt, so Kurt presumed he was talking to him. "Why don't you go and check out our sectionals competition? The garblers."

"You mean _The Warblers_, Noah." Kurt scoffed.

"Whatever."

Kurt had heard of the Warblers before, of course when Mr Schue told them their competition for sectionals, but Kurt had even heard of them before that, he had check out a few of their video's on YouTube, they were amazing, their a capella, dreamy harmonies where enough to make any body swoon.

Kurt has an idea.

Since he was just getting crap at McKinley, it wouldn't hurt to maybe go and check out new schools, right? After all, nobody cared for Kurt here, not anymore.

Noah Puckerman had just given him the perfect opportunity, Kurt would pretend to be a spy, pretending to be a new kid, when really he was just checking out the school, nobody would know any different.

Kurt has heard that the school, Dalton Academy, has a no bullying policy and it is in force, so he decides to do as he is told, go and check out The Warblers.

"Fine." Kurt says picking up his bag and leaving, he didn't care that he was just skipping school, to be quite frank; he only had a social studies lesson after this so he could miss at least one lesson.

Looking at Dalton Academy, was like a huge breath of fresh air to Kurt, the exterior of the large, grand building made the place look more like a country manor than a school, the red bricks and the glass dome really made the place look appealing, Kurt appreciated the tranquillity of the building, but who was he kidding? He saw it was a private school, the place must cost a fortune in tuition fee's, his dad would never pay extortionate amounts for this, but still, it was nice to dream.

The interior of the building surprises Kurt even more; the place looked even bigger from inside, which at first seemed impossible, but some how it managed.

The marble floor, the velvet drapes that hung from the large windows with the gold tassels wrapped around them practically screamed wealth, it all seemed like a huge wonderland to Kurt. There where chairs dotted around and the hanging chandeliers really added to it.

Kurt had somehow ended up going up some stairs at some point, the place was huge so Kurt had gotten lost, soon enough he found himself at the top of yet another staircase, marble of course. He looks up and sees the large glass dome that he remembered from seeing outside, it seems so much more beautiful than it did from there.

He took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs. A bell signals for the end of a class presumably and Kurt is very soon, surrounded by a sea of people in navy blue blazers with red piping and grey slacks- so they have a uniform. Kurt is suddenly aware that he must look like a total outsider, here he is in his dark grey Mark Jacobs coat, not fitting in.

As he got nearer the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and saw the back of a curly haired boy, who was wearing far too much gel in it, Kurt decided.

Kurt tapped his shoulder and the shorter boy turns around, closing what looks like a pocket watch? '_What era is he from?' _Kurt thinks to himself, but the boy flashes him this smile that would honestly just light up a whole room- this boy is absolutely gorgeous, his dark gelled hair really honestly suited him, much to Kurt's conscience telling him that gel was wrong. His amber eyes were friendly, they had flickers of gold in that that just made Kurt so intrigued- Kurt then realises he's staring.

"I'm Kurt, I'm new here." He says after shaking his head to snap back into some sort of reality.

"Blaine." The boy says sticking his and out for Kurt shake. "Blaine Anderson." He smiles.

Kurt looks at the hand, takes it and shakes it.

"So…what's going on?" Kurt gestures around to the mob of people who all seemed to be going to the same place.

"Oh…The Warblers are giving an impromptu performance." Blaine says smiling at him again.

"So…Glee Club, is…kind of…cool, here?"

"The Warblers are like…rock stars." Blaine says enthusiastically "C'mon, you'll love it…I know a short cut." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him down a corridor to the left.

To Kurt, it felt like one of those scenes from a horribly tacky 'Rom Com' movie that would be in slow motion, he was running down the corridor with Blaine and although he usually would find this cheesy, he was secretly loving, being whisked off his feet, so to speak.

Sure enough, they arrived at the room where everyone had been heading. He stood in the doorway noticing the blazers once again.

"I stick out like a soar thumb." Kurt laughed turning to Blaine.

"Well then next time don't forget you're jacket, new kid." He said taking off his bag and placing it next to Kurt, before joining the Warblers as they start to hum a familiar tune.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on,_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me._

_So I let my walls come down, down. _

Now under any normal circumstances, Kurt would normally scoff and roll his eyes at _anyone _sang Katy Perry, but Blaine's voice was just dreamy.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck,_

_But things were kinda heavy, _

_You brought me to live, now every February, _

_You'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all, the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love,_

_We can dance, until we die,_

_You and I,_

_We'll be young forever. _

Kurt was smiling like an idiot, he couldn't help it, The Warblers were just simply amazing, the way they harmonised with each other really paid off, as the group of boy's sang into the chorus, Kurt really couldn't keep that smile off his face.

_You make me; feel like I'm living a teenage dream, _

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back,_

And now Blaine was looking at Kurt and smiling as he sung, Kurt had quickly forgotten that he had insulted Katy just yesterday in the car, he now liked Katy Perry.

_My heart stops, when you look at me, _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real,_

_So take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach, _

_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheet's_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece,_

_I'm complete._

Kurt was transfixed by Blaine, he really was a very good looking boy, probably the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen, and the fact that he was still looking at Kurt as he sang, was just causing Kurt's emotions to go jump around everywhere- rather like Cornish pixies.

_Let's go all, the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love,_

_We can dance, until we die,_

_You and I,_

_We'll be young forever._

_You make me; feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back,_

_My heart stops, when you look at me, _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real,_

_So take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back. _

Kurt was just in owe at The Warblers, they where honestly spectacular.

_I'ma get you're heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be you're teenage dream, tonight_

_Let you put you're hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, _

_Be you're teenage dream, tonight._

_You make me; feel like I'm living a teenage dream, _

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops, when you look at me, _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real,_

_So take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I'ma get you're heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be you're teenage dream, tonight_

_Let you put you're hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, _

_Be you're teenage, tonight. _

As the a capella group finished their last notes, everyone in the room burst out in applause for them, so Kurt joined them, applauding their magnificent arrangement, it was very different, but Kurt liked it.

He saw Blaine walk over to him with a small smile on his face and stood in front of Kurt picking up his bag he had put down before.

"So, what did you think?" the shorter boy said rather breathless from the singing.

"You were spectacular!" Kurt exclaimed, hoping that Blaine hadn't picked up on Kurt's emphasis on 'You'

Blaine grinned "Thank you." he said looking rather uncomfortable.

Okay, so he's drop dead gorgeous, and modest, could he possibly get any more perfect?

"So, um, are you going to be boarding here or…?"

"Huh, what?"

"Well you have the choice, you can either board at Dalton, or…not."

_Oh that._

_Oh. _

"I think I'll just be at home actually, tuition must be steep enough- for my dad, that is."

"Oh right, yeah, of course, um do you want to maybe hang out somewhere? I could give you a tour if you wanted?"

"Yeah, that sounds great actually."

So for the next hour Blaine escorts Kurt around this magnificent building, it has just about everything, the library, Kurt could see himself getting lost in books for days, outside they had little winding paths that lead you to different smaller building from the main, Kurt presumed that these must be the dorm building or something, there were tree's that surrounded the school, secluding it off from the outside world, not in a isolation kind of way, but in a good way.

Kurt could easily see himself getting quite comfortable here.

Kurt actually had a lot in common with Blaine too, they both shared an interest in musicals, Kurt's obviously being Wicked, where Blaine's was Rent.

They also shared a similar interest in 'Teen Vogue' magazine, and Blaine had told him that he also loved fashion, although, he admitted to not being able to string an outfit together '_That's why I like the uniform, saves people's eyes from burning' _Blaine had said.

Kurt and Blaine just got lost in conversations about absolutely nothing, and that came very easily to the pair, they had only just met, but Kurt really enjoyed spending time with Blaine, it would distract him from what happened at the other place.

"God, it's late." Blaine says checking is pocket watch again.

"Seriously, what era are you from?" Kurt laughed

"Oh, not you too, Wes and David always torment me for that, It was actually my grandfathers; it got given to me when he passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I lost my mom when I was seven."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said giving him a hug that made Kurt's heart flutter as if it where bursting with butterflies. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said coming out from the hug "It was years ago." Kurt smiled at him, and Blaine seemed to have gotten the message.

"Do you want my number?" Blaine spoke out rubbing the back of his neck "Y'know in case you get lost or anything."

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said getting his phone out and getting his number up for Blaine to tap into his phone, and vice versa. "Thanks."

"Hm? What for?"

"For um, showing me around, thanks."

"No Problem." Blaine smiled softly "I'll see you around then, Kurt."

"Yeah, see you around, Blaine." Which both boys hugged once more before Kurt returned to his car to drive home.

Once he's home, once again he helps his dad with dinner and watches TV before going up stairs to bed as he was tired and it was getting quite late.

Before slipping out of consciousness and going to sleep, Kurt jotted something down in his journal.

_Dear journal. _

_Today was better, I met a boy named Blaine Anderson, he seems nice, he has an incredible singing voice. _

_He showed me around Dalton Academy, I feel bad for lying to him about being new there, but what can I do?_

_I think I might like Katy Perry._

* * *

_**Please Review, i will give you all free cake and cookies or whatever you want, i promise! :D**_

_**Up Next: We have an insight to the magical world of Dalton Academy, Kurt opens up to a friend and that coffee date with Blaine, where Kurt makes a big decision. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mean while at Dalton.**_

"So, Blaine, who was that guy you've been hanging round with all day?" Blaine's best friend Wes asked.

After Kurt had gone home, Blaine really hadn't stopped smiling, he had a great time showing Kurt around the building, and he found it so easy to talk to someone like Kurt.

Blaine often found it difficult to open up to people, in fact, the only people he actually had opened up fully to where Wes and David, not that he and Kurt had talked about such in depth subjects as of yet, but Blaine felt that if they did, then he probably could tell him almost every aspect of his life, he already knew that Kurt wouldn't judge him– and he had only met him no more than a few hours ago.

"Oh, he's just some new kid, Kurt– he seems nice." Blaine smiled at Wes.

"Well you seemed to get on with him well, getting a little cosy where we?" David mocked.

"NO! – I mean, c'mon, I only met him a few hours ago, he seems nice, that's all."

"Mmhumm." Wes hummed sarcastically.

"Hi Guys!" The three boys heard from directly behind them and jumped.

"Crap, where the hell did you two come from!" Blaine turned around to see the twins, Justin and Jamie, who had apparently appeared out of nowhere, this was something that nobody had gotten used to, it just happened.

"Oh, we were just passing–"

"–Heard you guy's talking–"

"–And thought we'd say hi."

The twins took it in turns to answer Blaine, Wes and David just looked at them, the two pairs of identical eyes staring at them right back, the vibrant green shading in them just showed how vibrant they where themselves– Very.

"How do you guy's even do that?" Blaine looked at them bewildered and utterly confused by them.

"Do what?" they said together

"Like…pop out of nowhere." David elaborated

"Ah, that is for us to know," Jamie started.

"–And for you to find out." Justin finished

Blaine honestly did think that the twins where great, he had Biology with them, so he knew them quite well, or so he thought, and they made his day most of the time, they cheered everybody up.

"We'll be going now."

"Bye, we have to go and annoy Seb and Ryan." And with that they just popped out of nowhere again.

"I swear they are on something." Wes laughed once they had left.

"Their harmless, but yes, I do agree."

"So, about this Kurt boy." David continued, resuming the previous conversation.

"What about him?" Blaine said

"Well for one you're even making googly eyes at him now, and he isn't even here."

"I told you guy's, it's nothing, he's just new and I'm looking after him."

"Funny, I haven't been informed of any new student's."

"Okay, now that _is_ odd." Blaine said looking confused, he knew that if their had been a new student, that Wes, being a prefect, would have been told.

"I knew there was something weird about it, I mean, did he even have any reason why he had moved? Did he tell you?"

"No, of course he didn't tell me– I only met him a few hours ago! He's not exactly going to tell me his life story now, is he?"

"He might have, I was just asking."

"Come to think of it," Blaine began to think back. "There did seem something odd about it all, I mean, not that's _he's_ odd or anything, but I mean, like it seemed that there was another reason he came– you don't think he lied about being new here, do you?"

"I think it's a possibility, I mean, like Wes said, he would have been informed by Mr Hawthorne himself."

"Yeah, and as head teacher, it is his duty to inform me."

"Wait, I have his number, do you think I should text him?"

"Yeah, find out what's going on."

So Blaine pulled out his phone and began to tap a message to Kurt.

"Hey. Have you guys seen my Gavel?" Wes asked in a sudden panic, frantically looking around the room and patting himself.

"Nope." Blaine and David said together both laughing, they of course, hadn't stolen it, but all three of them knew exactly who had taken it.

"JUSTIN, JAMIE!" Wes shouted running out the room to go and find the tweedles, leaving Blaine and David in fits of laughter.

––Page Break––

Once Kurt had gotten home that night from Dalton Academy and wrote in his journal, he had finally gotten himself comfortable in bed ready too sleep.

He reflected on his day and how it had pretty much gone from really dull and depressing, to amazing and…yeah, amazing.

The Warblers were something else, yeah their harmonies were second to none and when they sang, their was not a note out of tune, but there was something else about them, their bond and relationship with each other seemed very strong– as if they were all one big family, not like the New Directions where their would be dramas and fall out's pretty much every single day of the week.

The thought of maybe possibly attending that school really appealed to Kurt, the non-bulling policy especially, he was determined to get away from Karfosky.

Kurt scrunches his eyes as he sees the light from his phone go off, indicating he has a message.

_Hey, Kurt, It's Blaine. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted too meet for a coffee or something tomorrow– that is if you are a coffee type person, if not, we can do something else :) –B_

Kurt smiles at this– Blaine remembered him, he wasn't completely sure why this made him smile like an idiot but it did, someone was making an effort to be with him, to talk to him.

_Yes, of course, coffee sounds great. I'll meet you at the Lima Bean after school? –K _

_Cool. I mean that sounds great! Is it alright if I bring my friends David and Wes along? Its okay to say no, I understand if it make's you feel uncomfortable –B _

_No– that's fine with me, I don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow then? –K _

_See you tomorrow. G'night, Kurt –B _

Kurt practically had a grin plastered onto his face; he was meeting Blaine for coffee tomorrow, gorgeous Blaine who sang like a dream.

He suddenly opened his eyes again two minutes later, he had let it slip to Blaine that he wasn't going to Dalton tomorrow, which, if Kurt was, he would probably going for coffee with Blaine at lunch, not after school, how could he have been so stupid? He and Blaine would have probably met up at school anyway, he had slipped up. Big time.

How was he going to explain this one?

-Page Break-

Kurt woke up the next morning he stared straight in front of him for a few moment's to let himself become awake, before finally pushing him self up with his arms and sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He got showered, done his skin routine and had coiffed his hair, now all that was left too do was to get ready.

He didn't have a clue what he was going to wear– he didn't want to overdress, but still, he wanted to look good, he was really looking forward to seeing Blaine later, get to know him a little better maybe.

He picked out an outfit eventually from his Narnia of a wardrobe deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a charcoal coloured waist coat, slipping on his usual Mark Jacobs coat before making his way too school.

Kurt was heading out of his Chemistry class when he heard Mercedes call his name, this caught Kurt's attention– she hadn't spoken to him personally in a week or two.

"Hey– Kurt!"

"Hey." He said bluntly, he didn't mean to sound annoyed, he just was, she was his best friend for crying out loud!

"Whoa, what's wrong, boo?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you haven't said a word to me in maybe…two weeks? Sound familiar?"

"Look, Kurt, I'm sorry okay. In case you haven't noticed, I actually haven't been in school a lot lately…My grandma hasn't been too well, I've been helping mom look after her." She looked at him apologetically.

Now that she had said it, maybe she was right, Mercedes hadn't been in school a lot now that Kurt noticed, and now he felt like the worst friend in the world.

"Merc– I'm really sorry, I should have known– why didn't you tell me?…in fact, that doesn't matter, you don't have too tell me…"

"Kurt, it's fine okay, I'm sorry…you're sorry, let's just leave it at that and forget about it, yeah?"

He gave her a small smile, which Mercedes took as an opportunity to hug Kurt, when she did, Kurt gave a sharp intake of breath, not that Mercedes had hurt him; it was just his stupid ribs from stupid Karofs–

"Kurt," Mercedes said once she had heard Kurt wince "What's happened?" Is was more of a statement than a question.

"N-Nothing…It's nothing." He knew that she could read through him though but he would keep trying anyway.

"What's been going on?" She said seriously and Kurt just couldn't lie to her like that, he had to tell her.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?"

"Sure." Mercedes said and the walked outside and sat on one of the tables scattered about.

"The thing is Merc, I really want to tell you something, you're my best friend, and to be completely honest, the only person here that I trust, I just don't know how to– I'm scared."

"You don't have to tell me. In fact, I don't want you to– not if you're not ready, I would hate to force you."

"No– I have to tell someone…I'm being bullied." He said slowly licking his lip nervously.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Mercedes shouted and Kurt just shot her a look that he hoped would say _'Shut the hell up' _which apparently, it did. "By who?" she asked in a quieter voice.

"I don't think I'm ready to say yet."

"Alright." She said taking her hand and rubbing his arm comfortingly. "How long has thing been going on for?"

"About a month." Mercedes gasped at this.

"Kurt– if I'd have known."

"You didn't though Merc, how could you have? It's not as if I told anyone, I couldn't."

"I know, but I should have, I'm you're best friend, Kurt, I should have noticed _something_– I'm sorry."

"It's fine 'cedes, I mean it isn't fine– the situation, but I meant that _we're _fine."

"Always, boo."

They sat in silence for a few moments, this was huge, they were both processing this, Kurt processing that he was actually telling someone and Mercedes that this had been going on and she hadn't noticed.

"Kurt, I understand if you don't want to tell me, but, what do they…do, exactly?" Kurt froze for a couple of seconds, the memory of the things that Karfosky would do to him when nobody else was around making the little colour that he had in him, out, and he was crisp white. "You don't have to say."

"No, I will. They, um– at first it was just the name calling, y'know, fag, homo, girl– nothing that I couldn't handle, but then it got worse, I started to get shoved in to lockers, and then I got beaten up one day– so bad, and I had nobody to tell." Kurt realised that he may have sounded a little bitter then "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, I just…" he gave out a tired sigh.

Mercedes understood though, he was right, he didn't have anyone, Kurt was on his own, once again, all she could do was hug him.

"Can we talk about something else now; I kind of don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Of course…Where did you disappear to after Glee yesterday, I didn't see you in Social Studies?"

"Oh, well Noah made it very clear that I was being useless in terms of choosing a song for mash-up's and told me to go and visit 'The Garblers' I think were his words."

"Urgh– I swear, that boy needs a clout on the back of the head– did you? Go? To see The Warblers I mean?"

"I did, and I bumped into this boy called Blaine, he showed me around and we hung out for a bit."

Mercedes spat out her drink in shock "Wait, what? You hung out with a boy?" Kurt nodded "Why don't I know about this?"

"Can we not really talk about this, there really isn't that much to tell."

"Hell to the no! I need details, Kurt, details."

"Fine– only because I love you."

––Page break ––––

Kurt walks into the Lima Bean at around 3:10pm that day for his coffee date with Blaine, and of course, Blaine's friends, he was a little nervous about the whole thing, firstly, meeting new people was a big thing for Kurt, especially now, in his situation with Karofsky and secondly, he had yet to find out whether or not Blaine had sussed out that he had slipped about the fact he didn't go to Dalton Academy.

He opened the door of the coffee shop and scanned it for a head that was full of gel and sure enough, he spotted it and headed to the table where he was sitting

"Hey." He said approaching the table, he smiled upon seeing Blaine and he looked between the three boy's there, he presumed the other two where Wes and David, like he had said.

"Hey, guy's, this is Kurt– Kurt this is Wes," Blaine said gesturing to the smaller of the two "–and this is David."

Kurt sat down and said hi, as to which he sat down on the seat that was next to Blaine. Wes and David seemed nice enough, so this should be okay.

"So, Kurt– Blaine here tells me that you're new to Dalton." Wes said taking a sip of his coffee and putting it down on the table.

Kurt felt a cold heat go up him; he was almost stuck for words

"Y-yeah. Yes, I'm new."

"Funny, because as a prefect at Dalton, Mr Hawthorne would have told me about any student's transferring." He said in a voice that wasn't intimidating, just more curious but also knowing that he wasn't a student of Dalton.

"You're not going to beat me up are you?" Kurt said suddenly flustered, fiddling with his scarf.

"No of course not –!" David started "– We just found it odd, about Wes not knowing of your transfer."

"Which made me think that maybe there was another reason why you came to Dalton yesterday…" Blaine said trying to search Kurt for clues, to suss him out.

Kurt just looked between the three boys in blazers with his eyes wide, he couldn't tell them, could he? '_Stuff it.' _He thought to himself

"Could you guy's maybe give us some space?" Blaine said gesturing to his two best friends.

"Yeah, course." Wes said finishing his coffee.

"We'll see you back at the dorm, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaine said saying goodbye to his friends, noticing that Kurt was still a bit quiet, but was contemplating something "Kurt?"

"Yeah, oh– sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Thinking of what to say– how to tell you."

"Oh, okay." Blaine just sat and listened

"Okay so, yesterday– I came to Dalton. There had been a few things going on back at school. I go to Mckinley and I'm part of the New Directions–" Blaine raised his eye brows to that, he had not been expecting that "– and currently, were doing a mash-up assignment and we were discussing what songs to do so I tried to tell them my idea's but they got shot down– so that's when one of them told me to 'make myself useful and go check out the garblers.' So I did…"

"They said that to you?" Blaine said looking at Kurt sympathetically

"Yeah."

"Wow–"

"It's fine, that's just the way Puckerman is– he's the one who told me to go."

"Yes, but even so, he shouldn't."

"Anyway, where was I?"

"Oh you where just telling me about how you came to spy on us." Blaine smirked.

"Oh right, yeah, so I came here, but I wasn't spying, I promise– I have no idea how I'm able to tell you this, but I'm going to– I'm being bullied at school. I had heard about The Warblers and Dalton before and I had heard about their non-bullying policy– so I took the opportunity to go and have a look."

"Wait, you're thinking of transferring?"

"Yeah– but my dad could never afford the tuition."

"It must be bad then? – the bullying?"

"I guess so."

"I hope I'm not making you feel uncomfortable or anything, but how bad, exactly?"

"Let's see– he shoves me into lockers, makes my life a living hell and he's even got me on my own and beat me up– Blaine what's wrong?" Blaine had become a little uneasy.

"It's just– why would people do that? – I mean I wish people would get over the fact that people are gay, y'know."

"How did you know I was gay?"

"Oh my gosh– I'm sorry– I didn't mean to presume– I just guessed."

"No– its fine" Kurt smiled at him.

"I'm gay too– and I was also bullied at school."

"But I thought Dalton had a non-bulling policy?"

"Oh, Dalton does yes– it was at my old school…it's actually the reason I'm at Dalton."

"I see."

"Just like you, it started off not so bad? I mean, I'm presuming that you had the dictionary of verbal assaults thrown at you too?" Kurt nodded at him.

"I was a freshman–" Blaine continued "–and at first, I wasn't popular, but I did have my own friends, so I was happy with that. People would look at me different, like the jocks and they started to call me things like fag, and I had no idea what that meant, I feel so embarrassed that I didn't so when I got home one night, I had gotten to me– so I looked it up."

"Wait, did you even know that you were gay then?"

"No– that's the thing, I wasn't even sure myself, I had no idea– I mean to me from when I was really young– it just didn't seem to matter to me, whether someone was with someone the same gender as them."

"So what happened? Did it get worse– or–?"

"Oh yeah, Um, at the end of the year my old school had a dance and I went with my friend Joey– who was also gay– but I'd known him forever so it wasn't like– that. After the dance we where waiting for his dad to come and pick us up and while we were waiting– the jocks came out and they beat us up– really bad– I had to go to hospital and I was in there for about two months, and after that, I transferred here, to Dalton."

"Oh my god– was Joey alright?"

"I don't know– I haven't seen him since."

"Oh– um– do you want to talk about that?"

"No– um– not today– the point that I'm trying to get at is that I understand– I understand what you're going through and I know it's tough."

"Tell me about it."

"But I want you to know that starting from now– you're not alone, okay."

"Thank you."

"No problem – you have two options, Kurt, you can let them win, which I know is the easier thing to do– or– you can be the bigger person and stand up to them, don't let them push you around– I ran, Kurt and I regret it, I wish back then I had the courage to stand up to them."

"It's not that easy though."

"I know, and I would love to tell you to just come to Dalton and roll with us Warblers, but A– I know tuition is steep and B– I know that Dalton isn't for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that Dalton is a bit crazy sometimes."

"It didn't seem that way – it seemed relatively normal compared to McKinley." Blaine snorted at this "What?" Kurt asked laughing.

"You obviously haven't met my friends– I mean sure, Wes and David are relatively normal, but there's Nick and Jeff– who are just insane and then there's the Tweedles."

"The Tweedles?"

"Yeah, Jamie and Justin, let's just say they are not all right in the head. They're completely harmless, but not all there."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Blaine, by the way."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know– being honest? Listening and understanding."

"Hey, nobody should have to do this on their own, I mean sure, I had Joey– but after that, I had no one, so I'm not going to just sit there and let you go through this by you're self."

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text from his dad

_Kurt, where are you? Carole and Finn are coming around for a movie night –Dad _

_Sorry I forget to tell you– I just went to the Lima bean with a few friends– I'm on my way home now –K _

"I better be heading back," Blaine said finishing his coffee "– gotta keep everyone in order."

"Yeah, my dad's just text me, I have to be heading back too…"

"I'll see you around, okay."

"Yeah." Kurt said smiling at him, a few seconds later he was being pulled into a hug from Blaine, his surprisingly strong arms felt secure and safe around Kurt.

"See ya." The shorter boy said leaving the coffee shop and Kurt following not long after and drove back to his house.

_Page Break_

Once Kurt had gotten home, he had found out that Carole had made the dinner for the four of them, they sat down and ate in an awkward silence, Kurt was still annoyed at Finn for what he had said yesterday, how he just brushed Kurt's opinions off, he was practically his step-brother by now, he was supposed to look out for him.

Kurt was up in his room finishing off a little bit of homework before going downstairs to watch a movie with the rest of them, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said putting his books back in his school bag

"Hey." Finn said opening the door and slowly entering

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have shot you down like that."

"Yeah, well you did."

"Dude, what the hell– I'm trying to apologise here–"

"Yeah?–" Kurt said cutting him off "–well I'm not accepting in Finn, we're supposed to look out for each other."

"Which is why I'm apologising!"

"Don't bother! – I don't want to hear it."

"Kurt, what the hell is u with you, you've been acting weird for weeks now– something's going on."

"Nothing is wrong; Finn– not like you'd care anyway."

"I know there is. Don't you think I've seen how you're being distant from the rest of us, how you pretty much jumped at the chance to go the see The Warblers yesterday just to get away from the rest of us."

"So if I've apparently been acting different, then why haven't you said anything to me?"

"Because every time I do you just shove me off, man, I have tried, but you just close you're self off from everyone."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, you haven't even been going for solo's and man, there is something wrong with that."

"I don't have to hear this." Kurt said making his way out of his room, he was so wound up right now he thought he would explode, he shoved passed Finn and headed downstairs

"Kurt– wait!" Finn shouted after him but it was too later, he was already gone and out of the house, slamming the door behind him as he disappeared.

–––Page break––––

There was always something about the meadow that Kurt went to whenever he was upset.

It wasn't too far away from home, but far enough away to get away from everything.

He had come here a lot in the past actually, it seemed to settle him, the beautiful tranquillity of is soothed Kurt; he would often just sit here and think.

He used to come here every day when his mother died, he would see his dad get upset and say to his dad that he was just going around to a friends house, when really he would be coming here, and he would often cry, because he knew he had to be strong for his dad, but of course he had to let go somehow, so he would come here and just cry.

Nobody knew about it, he had kept it to himself. It was a secluded meadow, quite small, but big enough to not feel trapped. In all honestly, the place reminded him of a fairytale, the woods it was surrounded by mystified him and sometimes he would stroll through them, and letting his imagination take over.

This was how Kurt dealt with things properly and was probably why he had dealt so well with the death of his mother– sure he would never get over it, but this helped.

He would make up woodland creatures in his head and pretend that he was the queen of their land and he would ran about in it and shout and scream and often, he would sing as well, he sang a lot, even if it wasn't any song in particular, he would often make up songs to himself.

As he lay on his back in the grass he finally managed to calm himself down, the argument with Finn had really upset Kurt, but he had eventually begun to get his breathing under control

_Breathe in– …and out. _

Maybe Finn did have a point though; Kurt was often like a closed book when it came to telling anybody anything. Most of the time when he was upset, people would know that something was wrong but unless they had seen it– they never knew what happened.

It all made sense; Kurt really was closing everyone off, well, apart from Mercedes, and of course, Blaine.

Kurt could understand why he had eventually told Mercedes, she had been his best friend for like, ever. But he couldn't understand why he was so open with Blaine, but then it hit Kurt.

He had been through the same things.

Blaine was pretty much what Kurt had wanted, somebody who understood, had been in his situation. Blaine was the one who had been through all of this, had not only been bullied, but it was because he was gay too, not that that was a good thing at all, but Kurt just knew that he needed Blaine, he needed Blaine right now.

As he felt the cool night air rush over him he heard a noise coming from the tree's behind him, he quickly sat up and looked to where he though he heard the noise coming from.

He focused his vision in the direction it was coming from, he heard footsteps coming towards him, usually, Kurt would be scared and probably run, but something was just telling him to stay put.

Once the person that had been making the footsteps came closer and in to view, Kurt couldn't believe his eyes.

"Blaine?" he asked sounding bewildered. How was that even possible?

"Kurt?" the other boy answered sounding just as bewildered himself.

Kurt had never felt so relieved to hear someone's voice before in his life, but how was this possible?

How and more importantly why was Blaine here?


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay so i'm so sorry that i wasn't able to update yesterday, the up loader had decided that it was going to hate me so i wasn't able to update for you all, but fear not, it is working now :)_**

**_I just want to say that you to everyone that has read this, added this and added me to their favourites, i honestly can't thank you all enough :) _**

**_Oh and because i actually haven't done this yet..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. _**

**_so, yeah, enjoy this chapter :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

Kurt was mind-blown that Blaine was standing no more than a metre in front of him. He wondered why Blaine is here. Surely he just doesn't come to a forgotten meadow for the fun of it.

And how did he know about it? – It wasn't the easiest place to find, Kurt himself had only came across it after hours of wondering in the forest soon after his mom died.

Kurt was also shocked as Blaine was the one person he wanted to see at that particular moment, and the fact that just a few minutes ago– he had been saying to himself that he needed Blaine just made this a little more surreal.

"W–hat are you doing here?" Kurt asks.

"Um, I was j–just walking and, now I'm here." Kurt noticed how Blaine's eye looked bloodshot and tired– as if he had been crying. Kurt would find out about that only if Blaine told him, he wasn't going to push–well, not totally.

"You don't just come here for fun Blaine, there has to be some reason."

"Fine! Okay, I used to come here when I was younger." Blaine sounded defensive, but Kurt understood.

"I'm sorry– I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that there's a reason you came here, that's all." he said in a much softer voice.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Blaine almost mumbled as he walked over to Kurt to sit down next to him in which was followed by a few seconds of silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt said noticing that Blaine was fidgeting, as if wanting to get something off his mind; Blaine looked at Kurt before agreeing to tell him.

"Well, you know I was saying about how I used to come here when I was younger."

"Yes."

"Well, it started when I was maybe, six. My mom and dad would argue and argue and I always got scared so, I came here– well obviously I found it first, but all the time when they would argue I just left, ran. Thing's got worse when I was eight, my dad not only shouted at my mom, but he was hitting her," Kurt then noticed how Blaine seemed to be replaying the event's in his head as the now vulnerable boy tensed.

"He didn't– hit you– did he?" Kurt found himself asking.

"No– he never ever hit me, he couldn't, no matter how much I displeased him, he just…couldn't…"

"Displeased?"

"Yeah– when I was eight, I came home from school one day and I asked him what being gay was– which he just told me it was wrong– that people who said they were gay had a disease."

"Oh, well, that must have been hard for you– I mean I'm guessing that you eventually told your parent's that you are?"

"Yeah– and that's why they're divorced. My Dad flipped and he started yelling at me telling me what I disgrace I was, how I was infected– that I wasn't his son anymore."

"Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. It's not your fault that he's just a narrow minded idiot who chooses to be ignorant. Honestly, I'm passed even caring about what he thinks of me. Yeah sure, it was hard at first, but then one day, I was just like, why do I care? He doesn't care about me, so why do I bother. I'm the bigger person and I'm not going to let him get to me."

"That's beautiful." Kurt blurted out, but didn't regret it, because he really did admire Blaine's outlook on life.

"Thanks, I've just learned a lot in life to be the exact opposite from my dad, it's just me and my mom back home so I've had to man up and just deal with things for her, the divorce and what he did to her really messed her up."

"I'm sorry to hear that, is she– you know–okay?" Kurt actually wanted to face palm himself after asking that "I'm sorry. Stupid question."

"She's fine– don't worry about, Kurt, she's doing great." Blaine said smiling at Kurt and shaking his shoulder reassuringly, he was obviously showing great concern.

"Good. So you said you _used _to come here? – why are you here now?"

"Well my dad had apparently decided that now would be a good time to get in touch with me." Blaine said with hints of bitterness in his voice. "He somehow got in touch with my mom, we have no idea how he did, he just phoned last night wanting to talk to me."

"And did you? – talk to him?"

"I couldn't, on one hand I think it would kind of be nice to see how he is– I mean he must be willing to forget if he reached out to me, but I just don't know, I don't really car about what he done to me– it's more to do with my mum and what he done to her. _That_ I can't forgive him for."

"You are such a selfless person, Blaine."

"Stop it." The shorter boy laughed.

"No really– you seem to put everyone before yourself, that's an amazing quality to have." Blaine looked as if he was going to protest some more, so Kurt interrupted him "You are. End of. Just take the compliment."

"Oh, so you're complimenting me, are you?" Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt hit his arm playfully "Sorry, thank you…You're brave, Kurt."

"What?"

"I mean like, with the bullying. It never seems to get you down."

Kurt sighed, he knew it did, it put him down a lot, It was just Blaine never noticed because Kurt honestly forgot about it all when he was with Blaine.

"I haven't been brave, I never have."

"Kurt, look, yes you have–"

"No, Blaine, you don't get it, I close myself off to everyone. I literally don't talk to anyone, I can't. I mean I have Glee club and I have my best friend Mercedes, which is lovely, and all but they don't really understand– They don't understand what it's like for gay teenager in high school–"

"I do," Blaine said quietly "and I told you, you're not alone anymore, okay? If you _ever_ need someone to talk to, or any help with anything, you have my number, remember."

"I forget things– the bullying– when I'm around you y'know, I mean when we're not talking about it."

"Good– because I want to help you, Kurt." Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes "I know I only met you the other day, but I already feel like I've known you my whole life, which I now realise how creepy I must sound."

"You don't– I feel the same." They both smile at each other warmly.

"I never asked," Blaine said out of the comfortable silence "Why are you here?"

"I had an argument with my soon to be step-brother, he, just like the rest of the population of McKinley, decide to ignore me, or when they do acknowledge my existence, decide to put me down, he tried to apologize and then everything just flipped and was horrible like Lady Gaga's meat dress."

Blaine just gave Kurt an understanding smile, no words needing to be said, just little gestures between the two of them that said so much more than words could ever say.

None of the boys were sure how long they had lay in the meadow together inches apart laughing and joking and really creating a special relationship between the two of them.

"It's getting late– I should probably go before my dad get's worried."

"Wouldn't he have gotten worried anyway? I mean you just kind of ran out."

"Well yes, but he also knows that I like to have time by myself so he chooses to not acknowledge it until a few hours, then he chooses to worry."

"I wish my dad was like yours, he sounds amazing."

"He is, I couldn't have asked for a better father." Kurt noticed that Blaine looked down at his shoe at this "Hey, you know if you ever need to talk to someone about your dad, I'm here too right? And I'm sure my dad would quite happily be there for you too."

"Thank you, Kurt. C'mon, I'll take you home."

"Okay." Kurt said as the two boys headed to Kurt's house.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Kurt said as they approached his door.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled whole heartedly at Kurt, his eyes bursting with something that Kurt just couldn't put his finger on it, but that look made Kurt go almost week at the knee's "Me too."

They exchanged goodbye's and hugged before Kurt re entered his house, telling his dad and Carole that he was sorry for just running out and not telling them, which they forgave him for and then Kurt went to bed as he was very tired.

As he was getting his school stuff ready for the next day at school Kurt heard a tapping at the door

"Come In."

"Hey." Finn said walking into Kurt room looking at the floor "Look, about earlier, I'm sorry dude, I really am, I shouldn't be such a douche bag and shoot you down, you deserve better than that."

"I'm sorry too Finn, I shouldn't have had a go at you. It's not as if you do it on purpose now, is it?"

"So…are we cool?"

"Yeah, Finn– we're cool." Kurt said smiling at the taller boy.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Finn."

Kurt saw his phone vibrate

_Goodnight, Kurt– B x _

He normally find anyone who freaked out at a stupid 'x' on the end of a text, but this was different, for some reason he got stupid butterflies in his stomach and his heart swelled.

Kurt couldn't be crushing on Blaine, could he?

_Goodnight, Blaine –K x_

Just as he did every night, Kurt pulled out his journal and one again, wrote down the day's event's.

_Dear Journal, _

_Today had been…interesting. I think I finally sorted thing's out with Mercedes which is good, she's my girl. _

_Also, I got to know Blaine a lot better today, I worked out that he and I share a lot of things in common, and that we are both are/were in a similar situation with bullies and that Blaine's dad (forgive me for saying this) is a homophobic idiot. _

_Oh, and he put an 'x' on the end of his text tonight. And that look he gave me when he said goodbye, just…wow._

* * *

Kurt, for whatever reason that morning had woken up with a sickly feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

He was slowly becoming aware that he hadn't encountered Karofsky in a few days which worried Kurt as this left him thinking that something big was about to happen.

As he was heading out of English and on his way to Glee club, he quickly scanned the corridor for any sign of the jock. Kurt felt his phone vibrate and he almost jumped 12 feet in the air…okay he was getting way to paranoid about this, he pulled out his phone and smiled at the text in front of him.

_Courage. –B x_

Silly little things like this shouldn't make Kurt stomach do summersaults, but it did and the expression on his face said it all, a huge childish grin plastered onto his fac–

_Slam. _

Kurt froze as he was pushed against the lockers by non other than David Karofsky himself, the school idiot.

He stared at Kurt as he walked away leaving Kurt paralysed as he was sitting on the floor with his legs tucked in by his arms. Kurt's expression had gone from one extreme to another, from huge grin, to a frown.

Kurt saw his phone out of the corner of his eye; he must have dropped it when he was pushed, but that word was stalking him in that moment.

Courage.

Such a simple word but such a big thing to come about. He looked at it again.

Courage, Kurt.

Finding it in him somehow, he got back up onto his feet and ran after Karofsky.

"Hey!" he shouted as he was nearing the obnoxious jock that was choosing to ignore him. "HEY!" he repeated.

"What?" Karofsky snarled at him.

"What is your problem?" Kurt said narrowing his eyes at him.

"My problem? With you? I thought that might have been obvious."

"Really, because c'mon David, we live in the twenty-first century."

"Stupid fags like you are disgusting, the way you always choose to prance about in your stupid faggy clothes with your stupid faggy hair––"

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there–– you think that I _chose _to be gay? That I want to be called every single name under the sun? That I want to be shoved into lockers? That I want to be beaten up because of the person I love?"

Karofsky just stood in silence, his head hanging low.

"That's what I thought–"Kurt said looking at him with disgust "–not to arrogant now, are you?"

"Don't push me Hummel."

"Or what? Huh, what are you going to do, because to be perfectly honest David, there isn't a lot that you haven't done to me already"

"I SAID DON'T PUSH ME." Karofsky shouted suddenly stepping into Kurt's personal space, the slender boy just started at him wide-eyed.

"Or what? What are you going to do?"

Kurt suddenly felt a pair of rough hands on his face and pulled his face close to Karofsky so that Karofsky kissed him, it was very short and when Karofsky moved away, Kurt felt himself tremble inside.

What was that?

Kurt just continued to stare at the taller boy in terror.

Karofsky went to kiss him again but Kurt pushed him away and went to run out of the locker room, but Karofsky pulled him back by the wrist gripping it tightly.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this," Karofsky snarled "I will kill you."

And if the kiss hadn't frightened Kurt enough then that most certainly had.

Kurt felt the back of his eyes prick and soon enough tears had silently started to fall down them, Kurt did what he instantly thought to do, he got in his car and drove to his quiet sanctuary, the meadow.

* * *

Once arriving at his sanctuary, emerged from the tree's and fell to the ground lying on his side, tears still falling from his eyes.

He was gripping onto the grass with his hands and tearing it out in frustration, what the hell had just happened, the person who made his life a living hell had just _kissed _him.

Kurt was having trouble processing what the hell that was all about? What did it mean? Who the hell did Karofsky think he was?

Kurt thought back to what Karofsky had said though, and how if he so much as breathed a word to anyone, he would be dead.

Kurt's heart was beating 100 miles per hour, not in the good way, in the most terrifying way possible.

After about 10 minutes of lying down and honestly thinking about all of the different possibilities in which Karofsky could kill him, he turned to lie on his back, staring up at the sky, watching the clouds float across the blue screen.

Kurt could hear a voice in the back of his head.

'_Remember, y_ou're _not alone any more, okay?'_

It was Blaine's voice; Kurt smiled faintly at this, and wondered if Blaine really did mean what he had said.

Kurt was in trouble and needed to tell someone, he couldn't exactly tell anyone in the school as Karofsky would probably find out about it.

Blaine however, went to a different school, and he knew that he could trust Blaine.

Before thinking of any consequences that might become from this, he quickly dialled the number of the person who he knew would understand

"H–ello" Kurt said as the receiver picked up, his voice still broken from crying.

"_Hey Kurt! What's up?"_

"I need you to come and meet me."

"_Kurt, what's going on? Is everything alright–– have you been crying?"_

"I'll explain if you come and see me."

"_Yes, of course, where are you?"_

"The meadow."

"_I'll be 10 minutes."_

* * *

Kurt lay frozen in the meadow, the grass that surrounded him was hiding him from everything, it was overgrown and this was perfect for Kurt, hiding from everything and everyone.

"Kurt!–– where are you?" Okay, maybe he didn't want to hide from everyone.

Kurt sat up so that Blaine could see him, and instantly upon seeing the scared, slender boy, ran towards him and sitting down next to him. Kurt, at that moment started to cry again, and he did the only thing that he thought to do. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and wrapped his arms around the curly haired boy, who responded by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and just held him, running his finger through Kurt's hair gingerly as a comfort.

"Kurt––what happened?" Blaine said after a few minutes after noticing that Kurt had calmed down a little.

"It was Karofsky–– I was at my locker putting my books away and then all of a sudden, he just shoved me. I got up and went after him and sort of confronted him about it and then he got more and more wound up–– he k-kissed me, Blaine."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine pulled him closer into his chest–– they weren't sure how, but at some point they were laying down, Blaine on his back and Kurt lying on his chest.

"That's not the worse of it–– he said if I told anyone about it––h-he was going to k-ill me."

"He said what?" Blaine was not sitting up looking at Kurt in shock. "He can't just treat you like that."

"Promise not to tell anyone."

"Kurt–– you can't just expect me to sit here, when that lunatic had threatened to kill you–– you have to report it or…something."

"Blaine–– please." Kurt said looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked back and saw the desperation in Kurt's eyes, he really was scared of this guy, maybe even more scared than he had been letting on to everyone.

"Okay–– fine," Blaine said surrendering "––But I swear, if he lay's another finger on you, Kurt, tell me, because this needs to be stopped."

"Okay."

"Kurt, I'm serious, promise me."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"No, I mean it–– for everything, for just listening to me, I've never really had anyone to do that or anyone that would just drop everything to be there for me–– it mean's a lot."

"Kurt you deserve at least that, with the amount of crap you've had to put up with, the least I can do is at least listen."

"Thank you."

"You deserve so much more than the crap you get–– and one day, when you're a big star on Broadway– they'll laugh because of how stupid they where for treating you badly in high school–– you, Kurt, are a very beautiful person."

Had Kurt heard that properly, did Blaine just call him beautiful?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean it's not that you aren't you kind of are but yeah I didn't mean it like that and oh god I'm rambling now, Kurt please make me shut up––"

Kurt quickly placed his hand over Blaine's mouth to do as he had asked, Kurt of course could think of plenty of other way's in which to make Blaine Shut up, but no–– that would be wrong.

"Thanks" Blaine said laughing as Kurt removed his hand.

"So you like to ramble then?" Kurt asked.

"Mm, how did you ever guess?" Blaine voice dripping with sarcasm at which Kurt just laughed at.

"So, um–– how are things with your dad?" Kurt said after a while "Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Well he said he wants to see me–– but I mean I don't know. He wants to see my mom to, but she doesn't want to see him, which I completely understand–– it's just he's my dad and I can't forgive him for what he's done, but–– I just don't know."

"Well you have all the time in the world to think about it, right? He's your dad, and he'll wait until you're ready."

"You're right, thank you." Blaine say's bringing Kurt in for a hug; this had very quickly become a normal thing for them, to hug at random moments.

"Urgh, I have to go–– stupid curfews." Blaine muttered as he sees the time on his phone–– he really didn't think it had gotten that late.

"Gosh, it's late, yeah…I better be going too–– Night."

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said as they hugged and as they pulled out Blaine kept Kurt at arms length and looked at him, he was finding it so hard not to just kiss Kurt right then and there.

Blaine let out a breath and moved his arms from Kurt, and headed back to Dalton Academy.

Kurt stood and smiled for a couple of seconds before also leaving and heading back home still smiling.

* * *

_**Back at Dalton**_

Blaine headed back to his dorm. As he walked the corridors his mind was back to Kurt, not that there was ever a moment that he wasn't, it was just damn it he really wanted to kiss Kurt tonight, but he knew he couldn't because of everything that had gone on with Karofsky.

Blaine really hated that guy–– sure, most people might dislike him because he is a complete ass wipe, but Blaine _hated _that guy, how could he even imagine of hurting such an amazing, beautiful, selfless, warm hearted person like Kurt.

Urgh.

It was safe to say that Blaine, when thinking of this guy, was In a rage. But, Blaine knew better than to spend time on this and think of nicer, happier images, such as kissing Kurt… there was a thought.

Speaking of kissing…

"Hey Seb, Ryan," Blaine shouted upon seeing the two Warblers making out in the corridor "––get a room!" Blaine joked laughing at the two of them.

"Sorry Blaine." Sebastian says taking his boyfriends hand and walking presumably to Ryan's dorm.

Blaine just laughed at how loved up they where and continued to his dorm. He opened his door––which was unlocked, he noticed, and stepped inside seeing Nick, Jeff and Wes sitting his room.

"Uh, guys, I'm pretty sure you get arrested for break in's." Blaine said joining the three of them on the floor.

"Well we knew you'd be back soon so we thought we'd just hang out in here, watch a movie or something." Jeff said as he was lying curled up next to his boyfriend Nick, who was rubbing small circles to Jeff's hand.

"Cool, what movie?" Blaine said taking his shoe's off and heading to the cupboard where he kept his movies.

"Um, well we all know you'll cry if we don't watch The Little Mermaid, so…" Wes said.

"Well yeah–– but I'll cry if we watch it too." Blaine pointed out, receiving quizzical looks from all three boys.

"You cannot be serious." Nick said laughing because deep inside, he knew it was true, Blaine would cry.

"Oh c'mon, it is sad when Ariel looses her voice and then had to chose between having a voice or being with someone she loves, you can't tell me that's not sad."

"If you say so, Blaine."

"Anyway, where were you tonight?" Wes asked as Blaine put the DVD on.

"Oh I was just out wi––"

"He was out with that Hummel kid again." Justin and Jamie said

"Woah–– if you guy's have access to and invisibility cloak, I need it." Blaine said laughing at how they just popped out of nowhere, as usual. "Hang on, how do you two know?"

"Blaine haven't you learnt anything from us?" Justin replied

"––You just don't ask questions, its better not to." His twin finished.

"Why are we friends with them again?" Blaine asked Wes still looking at the twins.

"Because they put up with our crazy too?"

"Touché Wesley."

"You know I hate being called that."

"All the more reason to call you it." Blaine grinned.

"If you weren't so puppy like I would kick you."

"Cute, Wes…you're real cute."

"Are you guy's gunna stop bro-flirting and watch this or?" Jeff said laughing at the two boys.

"Hey where'd the twins go?" Blaine asked.

"They left –– something about going to try and see if a chip packet will explode in a microwave or something."

"Oh god."

"Sooo, anyway–– Blaine, spending a lot of time with this Hummel kid aren't we."

"He's just going through a tough time Wes."

"Uh-huh, so the fact that you've just gone bright red doesn't mean anything?"

"No. definitely not." Blaine eyed his best friend to whom eyed him right back "Fine, I think he's amazing okay, he is the most compassionate person I know."

"Wow, okay I was joking, but you are seriously crushing on this guy, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Aww, that's sweet." Nick and Jeff called out from their own little bubble.

"Wow, this is new, Blaine practically falling for someone."

"I have not 'fallen for him' as you put it."

"Well it seems as good as to me."

"Shhh."

"I knew it." Wes laughed as they now decided to turn their attention back to the movie.

* * *

**Back at Kurt's house.**

_Dear Journal, _

_Today was like a hurricane of emotions that I just don't know what to feel. _

_Firstly, I went to school feeling extra skittish about well just everything and I can't even begin to say why. But thing's got worse when I was there, Karofsky kissed me and then he threatened to kill me. I hate letting him get the better of me but what else can I do? I don't feel safe at Mckinley anymore. _

_I feel like just crying–– well I kind of already did, I went to my meadow and asked Blaine to come so I could talk to him–– I can trust Blaine, he understands me, which is good. _

_I guess the main reason that I'm so upset about all of this was because before today, I had never been kissed._

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**

**_Up next: More about Blaine's family, and Kurt stays over at Blaine's and leaves his journal behind. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_

_**Here's the next chapter, thank you all of you who have added this to their favourites or added any alert on this, or even have just read this at all and to those who have reviewed. Reviews are so encouraging I can't even begin to explain :)**_

**_PS_**_**, I am sorry to inform you all that my story 'A Bit Of A Blur' has been taken down due to the fact I'm using Darren and Chris. I don't understand how that is infringing anything, but however, that is the rules so that has been what's happened, if you wish to still read it I will still be posting it on , that is when I start to update it again :) This also explains why i'm updating today and not tuesday as my account had been locked :/ so my apologies there.**_

_**Aright, so enjoy this one, it's my longest chapter yet and I liked writing it :) I was very inspired by 'Wicked' therefore explaining the choice of songs…**_

_**Oh yeah, and i still don't own anything. **_

* * *

It's now around a week and a half since Kurt's incident with Karofsky.

Not like he's counting or anything.

Kurt had woke up that morning sweaty and panting for breath after having a very vivid dream of what had happened between him and Karofsky, how his bitter, rough lips crushed his and how it had shattered everything Kurt was. It didn't make things better that Kurt hadn't seen much of Karofsky at school, It just made things worse, the fact that he was being quiet was nerving– but Kurt guessed that if he had pretty much assaulted someone, that he would keep quiet too.

Kurt reluctantly got up from bed and stretched, his muscles sore from moving around so much in his dream trying to fight the stronger boy off him, never succeeding in his struggles.

Kurt decides that he smells disgusting so he heads to a shower– gets dressed and heads downstairs to join his dad for breakfast before school.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning kid, toast is already in the toaster for you– I figured you might be hungry."

Come to think of it, he kind of was…

"Thanks."

"So how's school? Haven't heard you talk much lately about Glee Club, how's that going?"

Kurt stiffens– he didn't want to tell his dad what happened, the he was being bullied and that he had in fact been kissed not on his own accord.

But this was his dad. Wasn't he supposed to make things better? Kurt could never lie to him, he knew his dad would find out anyway, but he really didn't want to worry him– things had been going really well for him and Carole, Kurt had an inkling that their might be a wedding on the cards soon the way his dad had been going on, his dad was happy and he deserved that the most.

"Kurt are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm always pale dad– but yeah, I'm fine…I just have a…headache, yeah, just a headache, I'll take some pain killers before school and I should be fine."

"Alright." Burt said standing up to go and make himself a cup of tea, Kurt had always shook his head and roll his eyes, because tea? Really? Coffee was so much better.

Kurt hears his toast pop up so goes and takes the honey from the cupboard and spreads it onto his toast. The colour resembling an eye colour that Kurt had been coming so familiar too–

His thoughts were stopped when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Hey! I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay over at my house tonight, my mom's offering to cook and I think it's an offer you should take– she's a great cook ;) –B xx_

Things with Blaine had been progressing. Kurt would hang out with Blaine almost every night after school, Blaine would come over to Kurt's house, which had been an interesting conversation with his dad– but was sceptical of Blaine as he was from a posh school, but, his original impression of Blaine had stopped as soon as the innocent, curly haired boy stepped into their house and called him 'Sir.'

Kurt knows that it's Friday and that they are having their infamous 'Friday Night Dinner' and that Finn and Carole will be coming, but he really wanted to go to Blaine's, just to spend time with his best friend, possible soon to be boyfriend– who knows…

Who is Kurt trying to Kid? Blaine's not interested in Kurt in that way.

Kurt had very quickly realised that he did, in fact, have a crush on Blaine and the thought that yes, maybe he could end up falling in love with him, was already implanted in Kurt's mind.

But that didn't quite explain why Blaine would text him pretty much twenty-four seven, not that Kurt was complaining at all, in fact, he loved that, he loved the way Blaine would often to hold him when needed, or how he tell Kurt how amazing he was. Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up; he had heard from the man himself that Blaine was quite a tactile person so Kurt just chose not to think too much about it.

"Hey, Dad– I was wondering if maybe it was okay for me to miss Friday night dinner tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Blaine asked if I wanted to have dinner at his– is that okay?"

"I guess its okay this once," Burt joked "– are you staying at his?"

"Well he asked if I wanted to, but only if it's okay with you."

"Of course it is," Burt's expression suddenly turned serious "– no funny business."

Kurt nearly choked on his coffee "Dad, really?"

"Just, be safe, y'know."

"Yes dad– but I'm not even dating him, so, it's fine."

"Well good." Burt laughed and Kurt joined him, he did love the way his dad always had his best intentions at heart.

Kurt quickly shot Blaine a text back.

_Yes, sure, sounds good to me. What time will I come over? And I bet she is a good cook! Hey, maybe she can give me tips! –K xx_

_Just when you're finished school and ready– I'm sure she would love to give you cooking tips, she's dying to meet you –B xx_

_Oh so you talk about me a lot then? Good things I hope ;) –K xx_

_You wish, Hummel, you wish ;) but yeah, I've mentioned you –B xx_

_Alright, ill probably just text you when I'm heading over, alright? I'll text you later –K xx_

_Sure thing! :) –B xx_

* * *

Kurt is sitting in Glee club having to put up with yet _another_ solo by Rachel, seriously, does she need to sing every single song that had ever been written? No.

He honestly does try too understand why she gets all the solos, but honestly, it just doesn't hit him – Mercedes or Santana should have a shot they are just as good, if not better.

He decides to try and block out Rachel and once again pulls out his phone.

_Lord help me, another Rachel Berry solo extravaganza, there's only so much I can take –K. xx_

_That sucks, to be honest; The Warblers aren't much more interesting. Im currently having a gavel being waved at me by Wes. –B xx_

_At least you actually get solos– aren't The Warblers sort of like 'Blaine and the pips'? – That's it, that is what you guys are getting called now. –K xx_

_Hey! No fair– do I not even get a choice in this? –B xx_

_Nope. –K xx_

_Im changing the subject– tonight should be fun :) –B xx_

Kurt couldn't lie, he now was biting his lip from trying to not so obviously fight the huge grin that was threatening to appear on his face at this, he wasn't even sure why

_Yeah, im looking forward too it! Just French to go and then I can go home! –K xx_

"What are you doing tonight, lady face?" Santana said coyly from behind Kurt. He hadn't even noticed she was there.

"N-nothing, not like you care anyway."

"Jeez Hummel, sorry for invading you're life, y'know, I am your friend."

Santana being Kurt's friend? No.

"What do you want Santana? You _never _talk to me, so why are you bothering now?"

"Listen fancy smurf– it has become apparent to me that you are currently sexting with someone, therefore I need to know. And because believe it or not, I just wanted to talk."

"Yeah right." Kurt was getting angry, why was she even trying? She never tried to be his friend before. "Why don't you just go back to ignoring me and butt out of who I am, in fact, texting– not 'sexting' like seriously? Who does that? In fact–" Kurt said standing up out of his chair and turning to face the entire Glee club. "Why don't you all just stop pretending to care– don't you think I've noticed how you're all trying to be _ever_ so nice– you all want something from me and it's not happening." Kurt said trying not to let tears fall.

Finn, noticing how upset Kurt was stood up and walked over to him trying to pull his almost-brother into a hug, but Kurt shoved him off.

"Kurt please, we're doing this because we care." Rachel said in a quiet voice noticing how Kurt had shoved her boyfriend off him, she needed to try and do something "You haven't been auditioning for solos or eating righ–"

"And why would that be Rachel huh? Not one of you has even bothered to ask– apart from 'Cedes."

He looked around the room at all of the new directions shocked faces, Puck looked shocked that Kurt was this angry, Tina and Mike were looking at the floor awkwardly, Quinn, Brittany and now Santana suspiciously pulling their phones out to avoid eye contact, Sam, and Artie looking guilty. He finally looked at Mercedes, Kurt wordlessly asking for her confidence to tell them all what happened. And there was that word again that Blaine had told him…

Courage.

"If you all must know," Kurt continued "I …I've been g-etting bullied, quite badly…I've been pushed around, called absolutely every name under the sun and beaten up and I've just taken it–" Kurt considered maybe telling them about Karofsky kissing him, but then realised that was a ridiculous idea.

"How long?" Sam asks in the awkward silence.

"About 2 months now. And not one of you has noticed." Kurt said bitterly towards them all, not meaning it maliciously. It just hurt that they where his so called friends and they were supposed to be there for him.

"Who the hell has been doing this to you, Kurt? Why haven't you told me? I'm your brother." Finn was getting upset by it all.

Kurt thought about it…maybe he should tell them who had been doing this… he had been closing himself of to them all for so long that he just didn't want to anymore.

"Karofsky," he said looking at Finn who looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"Puck, Mike, Sam, c'mon– we're going to end this."

"Thank god, I've been dying to lay a punch on that asshole for a while" Puck said with the other two joining him and Finn to go and sort out Karofsky.

"GUYS STOP." Mr Schue shouted causing the four boys to retreat back to their seats "Violence is not the way– I understand that you want to hurt Karof–"

"He should be in prison for what he's done Mr Schue, I can't let him get away with this." Finn said obviously infuriated.

"Yes, but we aren't going to stoop to his level – this is going to be resolved properly– Kurt you need to tell Principle Figgins about this."

"No– I can't. I haven't told my dad yet." Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt, you are telling dad as soon as we get home."

"Finn I can't, okay, not yet, I will, but in my own time, please– all of you, can we keep this in the choir room?" they all shook their heads in agreement.

"Kurt I'm sorry, we should have been there for you." Quinn said, finally speaking up.

"It's fine– I realise that I probably should have told you guy's about it sooner, but I couldn't." Kurt said finally calming down, it felt so much better getting this all off his chest.

"I know, but we just let you go thorough this all on your own." Tina said softly.

"I haven't been alone– well, I was, but I told Mercedes and I have Blaine now–"

"Who's Blaine?" Finn suddenly snapped his head up comically at the sound of his brother confiding in another male.

"He goes to Dalton Academy and he understands me, he was also bullied at his old school."

"I knew you were sexting before," Santana smirks

"Please Santana, I was not and you know it."

"Wanky."

"Can we please just stop pretending that this is okay?" Rachel said standing up "Kurt, They are our competition for sectionals."

"Yes Rachel I do know."

The bell ring's signalling the end of the lesson.

"Guy's I appreciate you're concern and I'm sorry for not telling you guy's and for being so uptight about it all."

"We love you my little dolphin." Brittany said as they all gathered in a group hug before all going their separate ways for their next class, Kurt being French.

French had been fun, he and Tina had spent the time chatting about Lady Gaga's latest fashion statement, Kurt really had missed Tina, she had been a good friend to him in his sophomore year, and she started asking him questions about Blaine and Kurt quite happily told her about what he and Blaine go up too and how he was crushing on him, quite badly. but still, nothing would stop Kurt from wishing school to end and when it did, he practically ran out the classroom to his car and raced home.

In his car he had turned the radio on and plugged his Iphone into his navigator's sound system and clicked on his first play list.

He grinned when he heard the first lines of Defying Gravity and started singing softly in perfect tune with Idina Menzel herself before really projecting his voice.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately:_

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly!_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me._

_Tell them how I am Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high, defying gravity!_

_And soon I'll match them in renown._

Kurt quickly caught his breath before singing the next part– this time he was definitely going to hit that high F.

_And nobody, in all of Oz,_

_No wizard that there is or was,_

_Is ever gunna…_

_Bringggggggg_

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Dowwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_. _

'_Perfect.' _Kurt thought to himself, he did feel rather pleased with himself and that felt good, he hadn't felt good about himself in a long time, but thing's were changing and this was positively affecting Kurt.

Kurt eventually parks his navigator outside his house, making sure he had everything from his car and heads inside; his dad should be in by now.

"Hey dad!" Kurt called as he opened the front door to the house and placing his key's on the side table in the hall.

"Hey, I'm in the living room." Burt calls in return so Kurt follows the voice. Burt notices how his son is happy and…springy? "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah, just a good day at school that's all, how was work?"

"Ah y'know the usual, busy. Some guy came in with a Chevy trying to tell me his breaks were faulty but he was just trying to get one over on me, that's all the drama you've missed."

"I miss it." Kurt laughed, he used to work with his dad in the shop when he needed but at the minute he was busy with his studies so didn't have time for it, he sort of felt guilty about that, but he knew his dad would understand, besides, he has Finn to help him now when needed.

"What time are you going over to Blaine's?" Burt asked switching the TV over to some football match.

"Oh he said just whenever, so I was thinking just picking up my stuff before going over."

"Alright, well, better go and get sorted, we all know how long that can take."

"Your funny dad, real funny." Kurt said sarcastically.

"You love it." His dad said as Kurt was now making his way up to his room to get a couple of things. He shoved his Journal, PJ's and other fresh clothes and underwear that he will need for the morning and grabbed his toothbrush and hairspray from the bath room before running downstairs.

"I'm going now." Kurt said as he walked back to were he left his dad watching the game.

"Wow, record timing."

"Bye dad." Kurt said as he kissed his dad on the head and headed out of the house, bumping into Carole and Finn as they were coming in.

"Hey sweetheart." Carole said hugging Kurt upon seeing him.

"Hey Carole, bye Carole."

"Bye honey."

"Kurt can we talk?" Finn asked taking a hold of Kurt's arm lightly.

"Not now Finn, I'm going out, please don't say anything to dad, okay?"

Finn looked at Kurt for a moment, but then agreed to not tell Burt, it wasn't his story to tell, and so long as he was going to be there for Kurt now, then that's what mattered, Kurt would do this in his own time.

"Fine."

"Thank you, can I go now?"

"Yes– hang on, where are you going?"

"Blaine's."

"So im stuck here with mom and Burt?"

"Yup. Have fun!" Kurt called as he left the house and drove to Blaine's house.

* * *

As Kurt pulled up outside Blaine's house his mouth fell open.

Blaine's house was beautiful.

Well, of course it was, it was what Kurt had been expecting, but it was so much more at the same time.

The slate roof contrasted the light brickwork; Kurt could make out at least three floors to this beautiful building, the windows where huge and let in plenty of light into the house.

It had ivy growing up the side of the house, making the modern styling of the house look very traditional, it had tree's down one side keeping it secluded but not so much in a way that it was shut off.

Kurt could see a balcony on the right hand side of the house and Kurt wondered if that was Blaine's room.

As Kurt walked up the pathway leading to the black front door that had the number '74' on it with silver swirls, he noticed that the garden was well kept, Blaine's mom, must like to garden.

He knocks tentivly on the door and wait's patiently for it to open.

A woman in her late 30's appears at the door and instantly had a very friendly smile on her face. She has long dark hair and tanned skin, she also has those warm honey coloured eyes that reminded Kurt of someone else's eyes who were that colour–

"You must be Kurt," She say's smiling. "Im Isabelle, Blaine's mom."

"Hi Mrs, Erm…" Kurt isn't too sure what to say, he remembered Blaine telling him about his parent's divorcing so he was hesitant.

"Please Kurt, Isabelle is fine." The woman laughs "Come in," she gestures the action "He's in his room, I'll just shout on him– BLAINE ANDERSON GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW." She shouts and Kurt is intimidated by her, but then she smiles and winks and knows she's just kidding.

"WOAH! MOMMA, WHERE'S THE FIR–…Hey, Kurt." Blaine says suddenly feeling embarrassed and rubs his hand on the back of his neck, but is smiling upon seeing Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt smiled. This was the first time he had seen Blaine out of his blazer and slacks. He was wearing dark denim jeans, a black and white stripy v-neck and a burgundy cardigan. His hair had broken free of the layer of gel that was usually applied. Kurt unintentionally licked his lips.

"Well I'll get started on dinner– it could take a while." Isabelle said smiling between the two boys.

Kurt then follows Blaine up the staircase and too what is presumably his room.

As Kurt walks in he immediately giggles to himself as he looks around the room. There is wooden flooring with a huge expensive looking rug with his walls covered floor to ceiling in posters of different bands and pictures of Blaine and his friends– presumably The Warblers, perfectly aligned and very well organised. There were a few pictures of Blaine and his family, his mom and his grandparent's. It was like his very own scrap book. The fact their was no pictures of his father was quite startling, he never thought that Blaine wanted to cut him out of his life, but obviously thing's had happened that made him feel that way, he couldn't blame him after all.

Kurt also noticed that he had been right about the balcony leading off of Blaine's room as he saw the French door's.

In the corner of the room there stood a guitar, Kurt had no idea that Blaine played, he smiled because now that he thought about it– that would explain why Blaine's finger's looked rough.

"I didn't know you played." Kurt said walking over to the obviously well used guitar.

"Yeah, I've been playing for a couple of year's now. It's what I do when I'm not being a Warbler." Blaine explained as he ran his fingers over the strings.

"Oh so you do have another side to you?" Kurt joked.

"Doesn't everyone? – I like to think of it as my escape from the madness that is Dalton Academy."

"I guess everyone does have an escape yeah."

"What do you want to do? We could play the Xbox?" Kurt shook his head in disagreement. "Nah didn't think so. We could watch a movie?"

"Sounds good." Kurt beamed.

"You better be a fan of Disney. If you're not you can get out of my house."

"I love Disney."

"Well then by all means, stay."

Kurt walked over to where Blaine was looking at his selection of films; Kurt scanned the variety of DVD's to choose from, one catching his eye. Cinderella.

"Oh my gosh! I have not seen this in like forever." Kurt said pointing to the film.

Blaine grinned "Cinderella it is then." He said taking the DVD out of the case and putting it in the DVD player.

While the movie was playing the opening titles, Blaine had decided to make a sort of bed on the floor out of duvets and blankets and pillow's and the two boy's quickly got settled and got comfy as the movie started.

By the end of the movie, Blaine was silently crying.

"Blaine, what's the matter?"

"It's just– why are they so mean to Cinderella? She's so nice to everybody, always trying to please them."

Kurt normally would have burst out laughing seeing the sight of a 16, nearly 17 year old boy crying at a Disney film, but the sincerity in Blaine's voice stopped him.

"Because not everyone in the world is nice?" Was all he could offer.

"At least the mice are her friends, and her fairy god mother– she gets what she deserves in the end…happiness."

"Isn't that the general theme of Disney? That good always succeeds?" Kurt mocked.

"Shhh." Blaine said trying to narrow his eyes but the smile gave it all away.

Kurt's attention was taken by the guitar, Kurt really did want to hear Blaine play, and he _really _wanted to hear him sing again, after hearing The Warblers sing Teenage Dream, hearing Blaine sing again was something Kurt was looking forward too.

"Do you want me to play something?" Blaine asked seeing Kurt eyeing up his guitar.

"Yes!" Kurt said a bit too enthusiastically but Blaine just picked up the guitar and sat back down next to Kurt twiddling the string's thinking of something to play.

"Your favourite musical is Wicked, right?"

"Mmhumm."

"Okay, bare with be…" Blaine said before he started playing the opening lines of 'For Good.' Kurt was in heaven, he had no idea how Blaine was managing to play this on guitar, but heck was it amazing. Blaine started singing…

_I'm limited,_

_Just look at me – I'm limited_

_And just look at you_

_You can do all I couldn't do, Kurt._

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us - now it's up to you..._

Kurt's heart jumped when Blaine said his name, obviously changing the lyrics to suit the two of them.

"Come on, join in." Blaine said smiling.

"I can't."

"C'mon, I know you love this song so I'm not taking no for an answer." Blaine pleaded still strumming his guitar so Kurt cleared his throat and began to take the role of 'Glinda.'

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason._

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you..._

Blaine just smiled at Kurt, this was the first time he had heard the boy sing and his voice was just angelic and so sincere and just perfect, but Blaine hadn't expected anything less than that. He gestured to Kurt to carry on singing.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit,_

_As it passes a sun._

_Like a stream that meets a boulder,_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you,_

_I have been changed for good._

Kurt couldn't mean that line any more if he tried, Blaine really had helped Kurt in so many way in the short time they had known each other, he had gained courage and faced up to Karofsky and told his friends, he had just yet to tell his dad. Blaine continued with the song…

_It well may be,_

_That we will never meet again in this lifetime._

_So let me say before we part _

_So much of me is made of what I learned from you._

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end,_

_I know you have re-written mine by being my friend..._

This was also entirely true for Blaine; he knew that whatever happened between him and Kurt that they were friends, he knew that if he ever needed Kurt, he would be there, so Blaine was going to do the same for Kurt. He continued singing and playing his guitar.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring,_

_By a wind off the sea._

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird,_

_In a distant wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because i knew you_

Kurt smiled at Blaine before singing the next line.

_Because I knew you…_

They both sang the next line in unison.

_I have been changed for good._

Both boy's took a sharp intake of breath at how well their voices blended together and created the perfect harmonies. Blaine continued.

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

And Kurt followed on really getting into the song, he loved that he and Blaine were just singing perfectly together, nothing practised, this was just completely raw.

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share…_

Their voices once again coming together and the way they sounded sent chills down both boys' bodies.

_And none of it seems to matter anymore…_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,_

_(Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_(By a wind off the sea)_

_Halfway through the wood_

_(Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood)_

Kurt took the higher melody for the next part as it was more suited to his voice and Blaine taking the lower, wordlessly coming up with this arrangement.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe i have been changed for the better._

Kurt sang sweetly and softly

_And because I knew you…_

Blaine following his example.

_Because I knew you…_

They both harmonised again for the ending, Blaine picking away at his guitar string's.

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good..._

They both smiled at each other once again, they seemed to be doing that a lot, but they couldn't help it, singing together made them both so happy.

"You have an amazing voice." Blaine stated putting his guitar back in its place.

"Thank you, but I'm not as good as you."

"Are you kidding? You're amazing, one thousand times better than me."

They were interrupted by a knock on Blaine's bedroom door shortly followed by Blaine's mom appearing at it.

"Dinner's ready." She smiled. Noticing how the two of them were looking at each other, she had been listening two the two of them singing and her heart immediately swelled. Her boy was in love.

"Okay mom." Blaine said snapping out of his loved-up haze and they all went downstairs to go and eat.

"Oh my god," Kurt said tucking into the pasta dish Isabelle had made "This is amazing."

"Thank you." She replied

"I told you she was a good cook." Blaine said stuffing a fork full of food into his mouth.

"Seriously, this is amazing, is it your own recipe?"

"It's my grand-mothers, it's been passed down. I guess the Italian blood in me helps to cook a lot." She laughed.

That's when it all clicked for Kurt, he knew their was something about the Anderson's, he could tell from Blaine's olive skin and dark hair now– of course he was part Italian.

"Blaine can speak Italian y'know." Isabelle added.

"Mom shut up, no I can not."

"He can. Fluently."

"Well this is something I gotta hear!"

"No you really don't." Blaine said with a blush growing on his face.

Kurt took the sign and he would try and bug Blaine to speak Italian to him some other time, he really did want to hear it. What if he can _sing_ in Italian? Wow.

Once they have finished eating they go back upstairs and decide to put on another film, Harry potter and the goblet of fire to be exact, and soon enough they were cuddled up on Blaine's bed with their pyjamas on watching Harry try to solve the mysteries and clues for the tri-wizard cup. They aren't sure when they ended up cuddling each other, but it just felt right.

Blaine had his arms safely around Kurt's waist and Kurt's head leaning on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine feeling the heat of Kurt's hand warm him up, they ended up falling asleep at this.

Around the part where Harry is battling the dragon, Blaine jumps up at the loud noise from the television. Luckily not waking Kurt up.

He notices that they are both still onto of the cover's so Blaine silently slips out of bed and grabs the large blanket from their make-shift bed from before and pulling it over the top of the two of them.

He looks at Kurt sleeping and had the urge to kiss Kurt, but after what happened with Karofsky, Blaine doesn't want to risk anything, so instead, he places a soft kiss on his forehead and falls back to sleep again.

* * *

The next morning the two boy's had woken up still in each other's arms, not saying anything about it, they didn't need to.

They had breakfast and went back upstairs, Blaine getting ready while Kurt was in a shower.

Once he was ready he went downstairs to find his mom sitting at the table in the kitchen sipping away at a coffee.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning." Blaine moaned as he still hadn't fully woken up.

After a few minutes of silence Blaine's mom asked.

"So what's going on with you and Kurt?"

"WHAT! N-nothing is going on, what do you mean?"

"Blaine, honey, I can tell a mile off that you're head over heals for him."

"I am not."

"Are too." Isabelle childishly replied.

"Fine. But he doesn't feel the same, so no need to get excited." Blaine said with sadness filling his voice.

"Hurm." Isabelle responded, she however, had a very different opinion as to Kurt's feelings towards her son. Blaine really was oblivious at times.

At that moment Kurt came downstairs fully dressed and came into the kitchen.

"Morning Kurt." Isabelle said in a cheery voice.

"Morning."

"Ah, not a morning boy either, huh?"

"Not so much, no." he laughed. "Well I'm going to head home; my dad called and asked if I wanted to help him out down at the shop. Apparently Finn can't help today."

"Oh okay, I'll see you out." Blaine said as he led Kurt to the door and opened it for him.

"Bye Kurt!" Isabelle called from the kitchen.

"Bye," he called to Blaine mom before turning back to Blaine. "I had a nice time, thanks for having me over."

"The pleasure is all mine, feel free to come back any time you wish." Blaine said pulling the taller boy into a tight hug before letting him go and watched as Kurt drove away in his car.

Blaine closed the door and went back upstairs to go an switch his laptop on to attempt some homework.

As he walked in, he saw a black book lying open on the floor, he went to investigate and picked it up without thinking and turned it over to the page it was lying open on, he started to read and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

This was Kurt's Journal.

He immediately closed it and put it on his desk ready to give back to Kurt next time he saw him. He had read about how Kurt felt when Karofsky forced himself onto Kurt, and about how Kurt could trust him but he thing that stuck out to Blaine was _'__I guess the main reason that I'm so upset about all of this was because before today, I had never been kissed.'_

Blaine was taken by surprise, he had expected someone as good looking as Kurt to have been kissed before that, surely.

Then an idea came to Blaine's mind.

He would Kiss Kurt.

Blaine smiled as plans and idea's begun to form in his head.

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_

_**Songs**_

_**-Defying Gravity- Wicked**_

_**-For Good- Wicked**_

_**Up next: Kurt finds out he has left something important atBlaine's, WillBlainego through with his plan? How will Kurt react? Will Kurt finally tell his dad? Will Kurt stay at McKinley? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Okay so i guess this is a pretty important chapter, i had fun writing it, so i hope you all enjoy it!_  
**

**_I would love to hear what you guy's think Kurt should sing to say goodbye to Mckinley, so send your suggestions my way :D _**

**_Enjoy... oh and i am still yet to receive the rights of Glee. _**

* * *

_**Chapter six.**_

* * *

**At Dalton. **

Blaine had been thinking a lot about what had happened at the weekend.

How he had now practically fallen in love with a boy he had only recently met. But that wasn't a bad thing, right? Kurt was amazing. Blaine was a sucker for love at first sight and he believed that this was happening to him.

Blaine's initial plan had gone down hill. He had planned to kiss Kurt and to tell him everything about what he felt but he wasn't sure it was such a good idea anymore. What if Kurt didn't want that? What if Kurt never wanted to speak to Blaine again after he told him?

The Warbler's were currently in the middle of a meeting about their set list for sectionals.

Blaine hadn't really been playing much attention, his mind was on other thing's, he wasn't all too fussed about what they ended up singing, Blaine loved pretty much any song, and since he was doing the solo, he though he would at least let the warblers pick.

As it turn's out, the song which they had chosen was a rather good choice, they had chosen to do Katy Perry–Waking up in Vegas, but, knowing how awkward The Warblers where, Blaine knew that this was just a first idea and that it would probably get hanged 3 or four times before finally deciding.

After the meeting, Blaine had taken the opportunity to talk to Wes about what he should do about Kurt. Wes himself had been in a stable relationship with his girlfriend Emily for 2 years now, so he must be doing something right.

"Wes?" Blaine said taking his friends arms as he was about to leave the common room.

"Blaine?"

"I was erm, wondering if, um, you could... maybe help me with something…" Blaine said nervously.

"This isn't about your addiction to apple juice is it?"

"What? I am not addicted to apple juice…no, that's completely irrelevant Wes."

"Oh you're being serious? This is serious Blaine."

"No, I'm just panicking for no reason."

"Well Mr 'I'm being sarcastic' why are you panicking?"

"Kurt… that's why I'm panicking"

"Wait. Has something happened to Kurt? Is he hurt?"

"No! I'm panicking because…alright, this is going to sound stupid."

"Most of what you say is stupid."

"I'm not even– yeah, I'm ignoring that. Anyway, Kurt stayed at mine on Friday and we had the most amazing time ever, like, he is just so funny, smart, witty, selfless, amazing, beautiful…"

"Beautiful?"

"YES! And that is my problem, I kind of think he is perfect."

"So just kiss him already." Wes said nonchalantly.

"I can't just kiss him Wes, he's um…look…I can't say much, but he's been through some stuff."

"Well, I can't really help if you don't give me at least some sort of background."

Blaine made a conflicted face, he really didn't want to share Kurt's secrets, but he knows that telling Wes wouldn't do any harm.

"Well you know how he's being bullied?"

"Yes, and you're his 'mentor' or whatever you kids are calling that these day's."

"I'm being serous here Wes." Blaine hit his friend on the arm with some force.

"Jeez, fine. Yes, I know how he's getting bullied."

"Well, the other day, the jock who bullies him…kissed him."

"HE WHAT?"

"I know, that's what I thought."

"But that makes no sense; does that mean the guy who's bulling him is gay?"

"Yes Wesley, it does…are you really that oblivious?"

"This coming from you? Blaine, really?"

"Shut up. Anyway, well he stayed over at mine and he left his Journal, and it was left open and I picked it up and I read it and then he said he had never been kissed and then I felt bad for reading it and now I feel awful for telling you."

"Blaine!" Wes took a hold of Blaine by the shoulders in order to hold him still as he was pacing around the room "calm down, look, I'm sure Kurt wont mind you reading his journal if it was left open so calm down."

"That's not why I'm panicking. It's just I don't know what to do, I mean, I really like him, _really_ like him and I want to kiss him, but I can't because I don't know how he would react. What if he hates me?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't ever hate you Blaine, you're impossible to hate. Believe me…I tried."

"Awh! Love you too Wes!"

"Okay so from what I'm guessing…you need my help to try and convince you to actually kiss him and to help you come up with a plan on the perfect speech to say to him. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, c'mon, let's go." Wes said as he and Blaine went up to Blaine's dorm to conjure up the perfect plan.

* * *

**Kurt**

As Kurt lay in his bed that night, he did was he always did, went in his desk drawer and went to pull out his journal.

Except when he went go pull it out, it wasn't there.

Kurt's heart was racing like crazy. Where could it be?

As he realises where it is. He calms down. It's at Blaine's…His journal is at Blaine's…

Oh God.

What if Blaine read it? Kurt has written so much about him in that book that it would just be so embarrassing for him to read it and to find out what Kurt really thought of him. He couldn't be doing with Blaine hating him. Kurt _couldn't_ have Blaine hating him. He really needed him.

Kurt pulls out his phone to text the shorter boy.

_Hey! I was just wondering if I had maybe left my journal at your house? I can't find it anywhere. –K xx_

Kurt put his phone down and picked up the book he was currently reading to help him become tired so he could sleep, a few minutes later he had a reply.

_You did, but I left it at my house when I was heading back to Dalton, but I could go home and get it for you and bring it over if you need it? –B xx_

_No, it's fine– I will get it from you tomorrow. Can you meet me at the Lima Bean? –K xx_

_You know I can ;D –B xx_

_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, G'night Blaine –K xx_

_See you tomorrow, Good night, Kurt. Sweet dreams –B xx_

Kurt held his phone in his hand and just smiled Blaine really was the sweetest.

Kurt feel asleep with thought's of Blaine on his mind.

* * *

The next morning at school Mr Schue set the New Directions an assignment for the week.

"I want you all to pick a song that mean's the most to you and then I want you all to explain what Glee club really mean's to you."

"Not that I'm complaining about singing, but Mr Schue, why do we have to explain what this club mean's to us?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, we all joined because it's what we like to do." Santana seconded.

"Because I feel like we have all lost the reason why we became a group in the first place. Because we all have something different about us, you are all from different groups of people, yet, we can come together as one person and sing."

"Well I think we're just fine." Quinn said folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't. After everything that had happened with Kurt this week it just show's that we aren't a group, so we are doing this."

"Oh Mr Schue, you don't have too–"

"No, Kurt, this is something I want to do. So, does anyone have anymore questions or problems with the assignment?"

There was a murmur of No's and then the end of class bell went and the group dispersed to their next classes, so Kurt headed to Chemistry with Mercedes.

"So 'Cedes, what song are you gunna do this week?"

"Oh you just know I am gunna bring the roof down with some Aretha. I'm taking Mr Schue seriously and I am going back to where it all started. I'm going to sing my Glee audition song!" She said excitedly.

"Oh my god, yes! You're going to kill it!"

"I know. What about you, what song are you going to sing?"

"I actually have no idea. I do not want to ever hear 'Mr Cellophane' _ever_ again."

"I'm sure you'll think of something amazing." Mercedes encouraged as they walked into their lesson.

"Hey, Merc…do you want to come for coffee with me after school? I'm meeting up with Blaine."

"Yeah sure! I need to make sure he's appropriate for my boy now don't I? Does he have any cute friends?"

"Mercedes Jones! Don't think I don't see the way you and Sam look at each other." Kurt tilts his head matter of factly and Mercedes just laughs confirming all to Kurt.

"So, how are thing's with you and prep boy?"

"He is amazing Merc, I stayed at his at the weekend and we sang a song together, we watched Disney movies, his mom cooked a meal and is just the sweetest."

"Oh, Hummel, you got it bad don't you?"

"Urgh, I hate to admit this…but yes, I really do."

"Oh my gosh you love him…"

"…I guess I do. But it's ridiculous; I can't be in love with him."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because good things like him don't happen to me, ever."

"They will… and they already have, haven't they? You have become so much stronger since you met him."

"I know…Oh Mercedes, he's just… the best thing that's happened to me..." Kurt say's sighing as their teacher comes on to start the Chemistry lesson.

"So class, today we will be doing Titration calculations and how different halogen's react with various chemicals."

"Great." Mercedes say's standing up off her stool to go and get a lab coat and some goggles.

"Titration calculations…my favourite." Kurt rolled his eyes following Mercedes.

* * *

Thankfully, the tedious task of Titrations calculations had been outweighed by testing different halogen's which turned out to be quite fun.

Kurt and Mercedes continued to talk about Kurt's situation with Blaine and Mercedes talked about the situation with her and trouty mouth himself, Sam Evans.

As Kurt and Mercedes pulled outside the Lima bean Kurt could see through the glass windows that Blaine, Wes and two other Dalton boys where there which Kurt hadn't been introduced to yet.

"You're staring." Mercedes laughed at Kurt who hadn't even realised that he had been. Blaine just looked as charming and beautiful as ever.

They walk into the coffee shop and head over to where the four boys in Dalton blazers sat.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said standing up and practically running to Kurt pulling him into a hug.

"Hi, Blaine. This is Mercedes." Kurt said gesturing to her.

"Hey." Mercedes said smiling at the shorter boy.

"Hey!" Blaine said pulling her into a hug also.

"He likes hugs." Kurt whispered.

"I figured– oh and he get's my seal of approval, he's cute." Mercedes winked at Kurt causing him to blush slightly.

"Okay so, Kurt, Mercedes, this is Nick…" Blaine said gesturing to the dark haired boy "…and this is his boyfriend Jeff." He gestured to the blonde boy.

"Hey." Nick said smiling at them both.

"Hiiii!" Jeff practically shouted.

"Jeff is pretty much hyper at all times, we blame the Redvines." Wes said "Oh and I'm Wes." He said looking at Mercedes.

"_–Wesley–_" Blaine coughed.

"Shut up Blaine."

"Hi Wes." Mercedes smiled as to which he returned.

"So who wants coffee?" Blaine asked.

"That's generally why people come to a coffee shop Blaine." Nick said leaning on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Alright smart ass." Blaine remarked and he and Kurt both went to order the groups coffee's.

"I'll have a medium drip, a non–fat mocha for this guy, two latte's and…what does Mercedes drink?" Blaine asked quickly turning to Kurt.

"Medium drip."

"Make that two medium drips." He said to the Barista apologetically.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked slightly shocked at this.

"Of course I do… you can tell a lot about a person from their coffee order y'know."

"Oh really? And what does mine say about me?"

"That you're sweet, but that you can have a feisty kick in you when needed."

"Is that so…then what does yours say about you?"

"That I'm strong." Blaine flirted a bit winking leaving Kurt flustered.

"That will be thirteen dollars eighty." The Barista said putting out the coffee's onto a tray.

Kurt went to pull out some money to help Blaine pay.

"Don't be silly dummy, it's on me." Blaine said taking out his wallet.

"Oh…are you sure…I really don't mind…"

"One good thing that comes from a dad trying to make amends…he will give you as much money as you need in order to try and win you over…it's not working but I figured hey… let's take some, he owes me it."

"Ah right. Have you heard much more from him?"

"Just last night… he came over..." Blaine looked down to the floor. "Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled at Blaine taking the trey and heading back to the table to drink their coffee with the others.

* * *

English language, Kurt had always liked doing, he did enjoy learning about the different theories and being able to write descriptively, however, Kurt did not enjoy doing essays, which was exactly what he was currently doing. Luckily he could hear his phone ringing with teenage dream playing, which can only mean one person.

"Hey Blaine."

"_Hey Kurt. I was wondering if you're busy right now."_

Kurt looked at his computer screen sick of the sight of that stupid essay.

"Nope, why?"

"_I was wondering if you could meet me…at our place…?"_

Had Blaine just called the meadow _their place_?

"Yeah of course… I'll be there in five."

"_Okay, I'll see you there."_

"Bye." Kurt said hanging up the phone.

Kurt went down stairs to go and put his shoes on before shouting to his dad that he was going out.

"Okay kid, remember, ten o'clock curfew."

"Okay Dad." Kurt said as he set out to go to the meadow.

Once Kurt got there he noticed Blaine waiting for him, he was out of his Dalton uniform and wearing a more relaxed outfit which still made him look amazing and once again, had chosen to not have product in his hair. Kurt internally sighed.

"Hey." Kurt said as he approached Blaine.

"Hey." Blaine said barley above a whisper as he pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you…c'mon…follow me." Blaine said holding his hand out for Kurt to take, which Kurt did not decline as Blaine led them into the meadow and lay down in the grass, Kurt following.

"The sky is very petty tonight." Kurt said as he looked up to the stars, his hand still entwined with Blaine's as they lay on their back's looking up.

"It is indeed." Blaine smiled.

"So… is their anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Kurt had noticed that there was something different about Blaine tonight, he seemed a complete ease and that he was comfortable.

"Yeah… um, I just want you to listen to me first…okay?" Blaine said turning on his side, his hand's grip tightening on Kurt's.

"…sure." Kurt said unsure of where Blaine was going with this.

"Okay… so… ever since you tapped me on my shoulder that day at Dalton, i have been trying to figure you out, well, not _you_, more my feeling's towards you. it was like you were just there and you turned my world upside down, in a good way, a very good way."

"…Then I figured it out… and please don't freak out or anything when I say this but… I'm in love with you, Kurt. At first I thought it might have just been a crush or something, but… it's not." Blaine said looking Kurt straight in the eye, his voice low.

"I don't know how you…feel about me or whatever, but I just thought that you deserved to know. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and I want to make you happy, I want to be there for you and I want to be able to protect you in a way that nobody else can."

"I also realised that you make me happy… you have also helped me in a lot of ways that maybe you don't even realise you have but, you have been there for me with my dad…I want to meet him, I want to tell him exactly how I feel about him but I can't do that without you. I want to tell you everything, and I know that you'll help me with that…so there you have it, I love you Kurt Hummel." Blaine finished smiling sweetly, a slight tear in his eye.

Kurt had been completely caught off guard; no way did he expect that… Blaine was in love with him. Kurt was full of emotions he was in tear's at Blaine speech and he couldn't keep the grin off his face…Blaine was in love _with him._

"C-can I… kiss you?" Kurt said nervously... he had no idea where this confidence had come from but he couldn't think cognitively right now, he just had to kiss Blaine, thankfully Blaine nodded his head.

Kurt slowly moved closer to Blaine, he had never done this before– at least out of his choice. This was a big thing for Kurt, and for Blaine two as he had never kissed someone either, so he was glad Kurt was taking control, he needed Kurt to take control with this as he needed to know Kurt's feeling's even if he couldn't exactly say them out loud.

Kurt hesitantly brushed his lips over Blaine's causing the both of them to take a sharp breath in. They both pressed a few closed mouth kisses to each other's lips before both of there confidences grew.

Rolling Blaine onto his back, Kurt was now hovering over Blaine as they deepened the kiss, Kurt lightly running his tongue on Blaine's lips to ask permission to deepen the kiss which Blaine gladly gave in to.

They explored each other's mouth cautiously and slowly, really wanting to take advantage of this moment, Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back matching Kurt's kissing with his.

When they pulled back, both of them where breathless. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

Kurt had sparks going off inside of him and jolts of energy were going through his body. Blaine had been so gentle with Kurt that Kurt's heart just swelled up.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Really?" Blaine said trying to hide the grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I' not as good with word's as you are but, you make me feel safe and happy and that's all I want, for someone to be there for me and to love me."

They just held each other in hoping to express everything they felt for each other in a single embrace.

"We better be heading back, It's gotten Dark."

"Do you want to come to mine? I think I should tell my dad."

"...about us? I mean… oh my god; I haven't even asked you yet…Kurt… will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will!" Kurt said flinging his arms around Blaine neck smiling. "And actually I meant Karofsky… I think there is only so much he can handle in a day… maybe tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're ready to tell him?"

"I'll have you there, so yes." Kurt smiled at Blaine as they took each other's hands and headed to Kurt's house.

* * *

Burt had been sitting in the living room doing some paper work for the shop when Kurt walked back in to the house, Blaine following him.

He saw the nervous look on Kurt's face and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Kurt, what wrong?" he said walking into the hallway where the two boy's were.

"I have something to tell you."

"Kid, you're scaring me…what is it?"

"Can we sit down?" Burt nodded as the three of them walked into the living room, Burt sitting in his chair and Kurt and Blaine sitting on the sofa.

"What is it?" Burt said looking anxiously at his son.

Kurt looked at Blaine for confidence; Blaine gave him a small smile and nodded his head reassuringly giving Kurt the confidence he needed.

"I–I'm being bullied…"

Kurt told his dad about everything that had happened with Karofsky and how he was making his life a living hell. Kurt however didn't tell Burt about Karofsky kissing him, he didn't believe in outing people so he kept that to himself.

"Wait where has Finn been in all of this?"

"Dad, none of them knew, how could they have? I only told them yesterday."

"Yes Kurt but Finn is your step-brother, practically, so he should have been looking out for you."

"Please don't be mad at him for it, he's apologised so much to me and I forgive him, please dad?"

"Okay, but I will be having words with that principle of yours, I don't know what kind of a school he think he's running but I am going to give him a piece of my mind, that Karofsky kid too."

"Dad…please."

"Kurt, you can't stay at that school, it's not safe."

"I have no other choice, Dad."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It's Burt, kid."

"Sorry, Burt."

"How much is tuition at Dalton?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I'm sure if you phone them they will be able to help you with that." Blaine said looking between Kurt and his dad unsure of what was going on.

"Dad, you can't afford it."

"Kurt now is not the time, can you go to your room, I have a phone call to make."

"Okay… Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Thank you." Kurt said meaning every word of it.

"Not a problem…I should have done something sooner." He said hugging his son after which, Kurt and Blaine went up to Kurt's room.

"Well done, I am so proud of you." Blaine said to Kurt as Kurt sat on the end of his bed Blaine going over to hug him.

"Thank you; I couldn't have done that without you."

"No, it was all you. You are amazing."

"Thank you."

"I'm so happy you said yes, I don't know what I was expecting when I told you."

"Well let's not think about that, let's just think of the fact that we are together now and that we love each other."

"I like the sound of that." Blaine said placing forehead on Kurt's and playing with a bit of Kurt's hair on the nape of his neck.

Burt walks into the room a few minutes later.

"Kurt, I wanna talk to you about something…" Burt said sitting down on Kurt's bed. "I spoke with Principle Figgins on the phone and arranged to have a meeting with him tomorrow about David. I also spoke to Mr Hawthorne at Dalton, I explained you're situation and he said that if you would like to start on Friday at Dalton, then we just have to call and arrange an appointment with him to get thing's sorted out."

"D -dad, you can't afford Dalton…"

"Kurt no worrying, please… if I couldn't manage it, I wouldn't do it okay?"

"I…I…T-thank you… dad." Kurt said hugging his dad.

"I want you to be safe."

"Love you, Dad"

"Love you too kiddo." Burt says ruffling Kurt's hair and heading back downstairs.

He doesn't say anything about the way he saw Kurt and Blaine look at each other, he doesn't need too right now, them two boy's are in love and he will talk about that with them later…and have a talk with Blaine later, right now, they need each other.

"I can't believe it!" Kurt exclaims

"I know! It's going to be amazing, you'll love it."

"Oh god, what am I going to say to everyone back at Mckinley?"

"Did you say something about having to pick a song that means a lot to you? Maybe you could tell them through that?"

"Yes! I don't know what song though…"

"We'll think of something." Blaine says placing his hand on Kurt's knee.

"I feel bad… leaving them; I mean they are my friends…"

"I know, but I'm sure they'll understand… they will realise that it's the right choice."

"It's going to be hard to say goodbye to them."

"Don't look at it like that, I mean you'll still see them out of school, so it's not goodbye, they are a part of your life and they have had an impact on you, who say's you need to say goodbye?"

"How are you so knowledagble?"

"How are you so perfect?"

"Am not."

"Are to!"

Soon, both Kurt and Blaine are snuggling up with each other watching re runs of 90210, and soon Kurt is asleep in Blaine arms.

Blaine looks as his boyfriend and smiles, not just on his mouth, but his whole being smiles. He has never felt so much love for a person before and he loved it.

He looked at how Kurt's hair was now tussled and signed at how beautiful he truly was.

He noticed the time, ten-thirty, and decided that he should really be getting home.

He went home every Tuesday to stay at his mom's, he always felt bad for leaving her so he wanted to make sure she was okay, especially with his dad on the scene again.

He wants his mom to be happy, she had been going out on a few dates with new men but none of them seemed to be the right one. Blaine was sure that someday, his mom would find someone who treated her right.

Blaine slowly moved to get up being careful not to wake Kurt up, he finds a piece of paper and jot's down a quick note for Kurt to read when he wakes up.

_Dearest Kurt, _

_You were asleep and looked too precious so I couldn't wake you up. I just wanted to say thank you for today and for letting me tell you my feelings and for returning them. _

_I hope you realise that I love you so so much I don't think it's healthy, but anyway, I don't mind. _

_I love you and I will see you tomorrow!_

_Blaine. _

_PS, I'm pretty sure you'll get to dorm with me, I have no sharing mine with me so I'm pretty sure that will happen. _

Blaine places the note on Kurt's nightstand and goes over to his sleeping form, crouches down beside him and moves a few stray hair's from his face.

He leans in and presses a small kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling back and whispering "Ti amo, Kurt."

Kurt smiles in his sleep as Blaine says this and Blaine just lightly touches his face and leaves his boyfriend to sleep.

Blaine walks downstairs and notices that Burt is sitting in the living room.

"You heading home kid?"

"Yeah, my mom will probably be worried."

"Alright, but c'mere a minute Blaine."

Oh god, Blaine was internally panicking, what if Burt knew already about him and Kurt… Kurt had told him that his father had a gun… oh god.

"I just want to say thank you for being there for Kurt. I know I haven't been and from what he's told me, none of his friends from school have been either, so I appreciate that you've been there for my son."

"Oh that's no problem, sir…Burt… um…"

"No need to be nervous kid, I don't bite."

'_Yeah but you have a gun' _Blaine said to himself.

"I know you're in love with my son too, and I want you too know that I'm fine with it. I can tell you make him happy, which is my number one priority."

"Burt… I um… I would never, _ever_ hurt him, I swear that to you."

"And I believe you, I saw the way you look at each other, reminded me of when I was you're age, the way myself and Elizabeth used to be around each other."

"I would have loved to have met her; Kurt's told me about her, she sounds like a wonderful person."

"She was, yeah… she was a lot like Kurt, sweet and naïve, sometimes a little bitchy, but had a huge heart."

"I'm sure."

"So are you and my son 'official' or whatever it is you kids say these day's?"

"I think it would better hearing that from you're son…" Blaine nervously laughed. "I think he would like to tell you."

"Blaine, you are a part of this family now too, alright, so technically, that makes you my 'sort of' son to."

"Thank you Burt, that means a lot. And well to answer you're question, yeah. We are official." Blaine beamed.

"Okay, so yeah… hurt him, I have a gun…lalala. All that jazz." Burt laughed ruffling Blaine hair. "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you both kid, I see that you both bring out the best in each other."

"Thank you."

"Look after him Blaine; he's sensitive, but not as fragile as he looks."

"I will, I promise."

"Go on, get home, tell you're mom I kept you, that's why you're late."

"Alright, G'night Mr Hummel."

"Night Blaine."

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Up Next: Kurt goes to see principle Figgins, Karofsky is there. Kurt say's goodbye to Mckinley, has his first day at Dalton and meet's the crazy student's, meanwhile Blaine get's a surprise visit from his dad and leaves Blaine confused.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello you lovely bunch of amazing people. **_

_**I am so sorry this is late, i literally had the most god awful time finding a song for Kurt to sing to the New Directions, like, my head just couldn't think. But however, that problem has been solved. I had an epiphany :)**_

_**Apologies again in advanced. I will not be updating again until around the 11th of June (please don't kill me, it's only two weeks.) I have a taster week at University and i will not have time to update this story as i have not got it written, but i will be updating 'Second Chances' as i have some sort of back log on that.**_

_**Oh, and i have a question, or more a proposition. I would absolutely love for someone to maybe do some fan art for this. If you are kind enough to want to do this, PM me and we can talk more there. I would cry with happiness if someone done that :) **_

_**Anyway's, enough of my rambling, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**_Chapter Seven._**

* * *

For the past hour, Kurt had been sitting in Principle Figgins' office with his Dad, Karofsky and his father Tim.

After telling his father about what Karofsky had been doing, Burt had made no hesitation in calling the school and arranging not only a meeting with Karofsky and his dad, but to also clarify the final few thing's about Kurt's transfer to Dalton Academy.

To Tim's credit, he had in a way been on Kurt's sit and had shown great disappointment in his son when Burt had explained what had been going on, but, obviously Tim was on his son's side.

Karofsky had been unnaturally quiet. He just say next to his father only nodding or shaking his head when questions where thrown to him. Every so often he would look up and meet Kurt's eyes but then they would quickly look back down at the ground.

Kurt saw nothing but pure anger in them. Kurt was beginning to regret his decision to do this.

"Well Mr Hummel, It was good to meet you and I am sorry for all that my son has put your's through and I'm sure he will apologise." Tim said getting up out of his seat holding his hand out for Burt to take, which he refused.

"I'd keep a more watchful eye on your son, you're lucky Kurt isn't a violent person, otherwise I'm sure he would have been in trouble."

"Dad." Kurt hissed, he really didn't need this. He looked at Karofsky, who was still staring at whatever was so interesting on his shoe. "Can I talk to David…alone please?"

"Kurt, are you sure?" Burt asked nervous about leaving his son alone in the room alone.

"Yes."

"I don't want too." Karofsky said abruptly.

"David, I am sick of you being like this. You are going to sit in here and talk with Kurt– you hear?" Tim said sternly at his son.

"Fine." Karofsky said eyeing his dad as he, Burt and Figgins left the room and stood outside.

"David, look, I don't want an apology okay, I just want to clear thing's up."

"What is there to talk about homo?"

"Well that's rich coming from you." Kurt fought back wittily. "That's what I want to talk about… you… you k-issed me."

"You're hallucinating."

"I know what happened, David. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't kiss you. I am not like you."

"I think that's were you're wrong, I think we're too alike and you can't deal with the fact that you're gay." Kurt snapped.

"I am nothing like you." Karofsky said stepping forward until he was a few centimetres away from Kurt's face and locked eyes with him, it was more of a look of confliction rather than anger or disgust, which was what Kurt had been used too.

Karofsky left the room followed by Burt and Figgins as they sorted through a couple of sheet's of paperwork to finalise Kurt's transfer.

Kurt was having mixed feeling about what he had to do next. He had to say goodbye to the New Directions.

He walked out of Figgins' office for the last time and turned to his dad.

"I'll be waiting in the car okay?"

"Alright, Dad." Kurt said looking around the empty halls.

"Kurt, they'll understand alright. It's just going to take time for them to adjust."

"I know… I know." He said giving his father a hug and walking slowly to Glee club.

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes said as he walks in to the choir room and sits down next to her. Kurt felt like the worst friend in the world, he hadn't yet told Mercedes about his move, Mr Schue choose that moment to walk into the room.

"Alright guy's, so we've seen some pretty impressive performances this week and I truly feel that we are sort of realising what we all came here for. Who would like to do their performance now?"

"I would, Mr Schue." Kurt said standing up and heading to the centre of the room.

"Take it away Kurt."

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of,  
Once in a lullaby._

Kurt had started to sing a Capella, but on the second verse, Puck decided to play along with his guitar. Kurt smiled at him thankfully.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
And wake up where the clouds are far,  
Behind me._

By this point, the rest of the new directions had joined in with soft harmonies, Kurt smiled at them all and he felt tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. However, the show must go on

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly,  
Beyond the rainbow.  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Everyone started to clap. Even Ms Berry herself had a grin on her face as if she had just met the one and only Barbra Streisand.

"Kurt…what's going on?" Rachel said as he finished the song.

The rest of the new directions were looking at Kurt, they knew something was about to happen. Kurt had tears forming at the back of his eyes, these guy's where his friends, and he was about to say goodbye to them.

"Mr Schue, you told us to explain what Glee club meant to me. Well, being a part of this group has helped me in accepting who I am, when I first cam here, I was too scared to even admit to myself that I was gay, but you guy's." He said looking around the group. "You helped me in admitting that, and coming to terms with it and for teaching me that it's okay to be different, it's okay to be gay. I didn't have to prove anything to you guy's."

"Glee club," he continued, "was and still is the best part of my day. The whole situation with Karofsky really got me down and I looked forward to coming here everyday just to get away from it. I feel safe here, with you guy's. But…" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"…I _only_ feel safe when I'm here in the choir room, and I can't take much more of being scared, paranoid, being abused. I am not safe at this school–"

"Kurt you know I will kick his ass if you ask."

"I know you would Finn, but I don't believe in violence. By me not being safe here has helped me make my decision…I'm transferring to Dalton Academy… immediately."

"What?" Mercedes snapped from the back of the room. "Kurt why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew it would make it more difficult to say goodbye to you all."

"Woah, Kurt…how about you talk to me first?" Finn said more as a statement than a question.

"Finn, please."

"I'm your brother Kurt, maybe not in blood…but we are."

"Finn I'm sorry, I'm sorry to all of you, but it's already been finalised… I start there tomorrow."

There was a silence that wasn't uncomfortable; it was just everyone coming to terms that one of their group, their friend, was leaving.

"Well Kurt, if you're only sure about this, then I think I speak for us all in saying that we wish you all the best." Mr Schue said breaking the moment.

They all stood up and gathered into a group hug, this was really happening.

"I love you guy's." Kurt said not being able to stop the tears from falling.

"We love you too, Kurt." Tina said quietly, in which the rest of them agreed.

"I'm gunna miss you dude." Puck said speaking up.

"I'll miss you too Noah, I'll miss every single one of you, but remember, this isn't farewell, I plan on staying in touch with you all."

"Well you didn't expect us to just forget you now, did you?" Sam gave a small smile.

"Not a chance." Kurt smiled at them all.

* * *

Kurt fastened one of his many pin's to his Dalton blazer. He was, as of today, officially a student at Dalton Academy.

_Hey, how are you feeling this morning? –Blaine xxx_

Kurt smiled at the text, he and Blaine's relationship (because that's what it was now) had been going fantastically Kurt thought. Blaine had been helping Kurt prepare for today, Kurt had been nervous and really needed Blaine to be there for him. And Blaine had been… Blaine had been perfect.

_The truth? I'm nervous as hell, I couldn't even get my hair the way I wanted it. –Kurt xxx_

_I'm sure you look just as perfect as ever. Try not to worry about it, It will be fine. –Blaine xxx_

_That's easy for you to say, everyone loves you. What if everyone hates me? –Kurt xxx_

Kurt knew this wasn't true; he had already met some of the student's there, Blaine's friends and they all seemed nice enough.

_Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, you know that's not true. How can anyone hate you? It's impossible. Besides, you've already met Wes, David, Nick and Jeff and they adore you so you have nothing to worry about. –Blaine xxx_

_It's still scary… –Kurt xxx_

_Well maybe… but then I'll just have to be there to steal kisses from you to make sure you're okay now, won't I? –Blaine xxx_

Kurt groaned in frustration, now he could not wait to get to school to see Blaine, especially with promises like that. He had already been informed by Mr Hawthorne that he would be sharing a dorm room with Blaine. Which was… interesting. On one hand he would be sharing a dorm with his boyfriend, which when Burt found out about, took a lot of persuasion, but in the end he agreed it would be a good idea for Kurt to be sharing with someone he knew. And on the other hand, Kurt was new to having a boyfriend and this was pretty scary, but he knew Blaine would make him feel comfortable and Kurt was fine with that.

_You are a terrible person Blaine Anderson. –Kurt xxx_

_You love it. –Blaine xxx_

* * *

Kurt had been given the day to settle in to Dalton and get thing's unpacked in his dorm, which meant no lessons today, he would be starting them tomorrow.

Burt, Carole and Finn (who had taken the morning off) helped Kurt take his stuff to his dorm room and made sure he was going to be alright. Carole had shed a few tears, and Burt looked as if he was going to cry himself, his son was not going to living with him anymore. Yes, Kurt would come home on weekends, but it wasn't the same.

Blaine had also helped Kurt sort his things out in their room; he had no lessons that morning but had to attend Physics and Maths later on.

Blaine was helping him to put up a few pictures of him and his family and the new directions on his wall and then disappeared off to his lessons. Kurt had started on his clothes, he hadn't actually taken much, he didn't need to now he had his uniform.

A few hours later, after putting little thing's around the room and getting his school stuff organised, Kurt sat on his bed and looked around, sure, this room wasn't like his perfectly decorated room at home, but it was a good compromise.

He lay back on his bed and pulled out his book to stat reading. He was interrupted about an hour later by Blaine coming back into their dorm.

"Hey." Blaine said walking over and sitting on the end of Kurt's bed.

"Hi."

"I'm surprised you're finished actually, with all the stuff you had." Blaine joked.

"I actually finished about an hour ago, and I did not have that much stuff…"

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"You're eyebrows look like triangles."

"I am choosing to take that as a compliment." Blaine said moving unconsciously closer to Kurt.

"You should." Kurt flicked the side of his mouth up to form a smirk, before giving Blaine a kiss.

"Blaine!"

"ARRGH!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine turned around to see Justin and Jamie standing in the door way of their room.

"Well Blaine–"

"–Aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?"

"Yes tweedles… this is Kurt, and Kurt… this is Justin and Jamie– they will be the death of me."

"I see what you mean. Where did you guys even come from?"

"Oh, we do that, just pop out of nowhere."

"Blaine say's there is no other explanation apart from either magic or invisibility cloak."

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look. Sometimes is boyfriend really was a dork, but Kurt didn't want him any other way.

"WHAT? It's true. When you give me a logical explanation as to how they do it, then you can give me questioning looks, until then, I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

Kurt laughed. "Do you not just thinking that you're always in the middle of doing something when they appear?"

"…No…" Blaine said looking around the room innocently.

"Anyway, we just came to find you to 'cause the Warblers want to be introduced to Kurt." Justin informed them.

"We'll see you in the common room." His twin added.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute." Blaine smiled at them before turning his attention back to Kurt. "I'm sorry about them."

"It's perfectly fine, they seem decent enough."

"They are." Blaine smiled.

"So are we gunna go and see the Warblers or what?"

"Yes." Blaine said placing a small kiss to Kurt's lips. "Let's go." Blaine said and Kurt took his hand as Blaine led them to the common room.

As the walked down the corridor Blaine could tell that Kurt was a little nervous, he hadn't met all of The Warblers yet and he could just tell by Kurt's body language that he was anxious, and he had every right too be, he had just moved to a new school, being anxious was only human. He squeezed his hand and smiled warmly at him to which he felt Kurt relax instantly to his touch.

"Wow, somehow the common room looks even bigger to how I remember it when you guy's sang teenage dream."

"Nope. Still the same."

They walked into the common room to find all of the Warblers casually sitting around on the sofas, the floor's… pretty much anywhere.

"Won't you guy's get told off for sitting on those desks? Aren't they mahogany?" Kurt said just as Wes was walking over to them.

"No, the teachers here…well, let's just say they are never around to see it happen."

"Besides, nobody could stop Blaine from jumping all over the furnisher." Wes grinned.

"That was _one _time."

"If you say so…"

"Hey Blaine!" Sebastian said coming behind them with Ryan. "I'm presuming this is the famous Kurt." He said stopping beside them.

"Yes, yes it is, Kurt, this is Sebastian and Ryan."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Kurt said holding his hand out which Sebastian and Ryan took.

"It's great to meet you too, but we're sorry we can't stay." Ryan said apologetically. "Seb is taking me to the flicks, so we better be going."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll catch you later guys." Sebastian said as they left.

"So…" Blaine said rocking back gently on his feet. "…You wanted to see us Wesley?"

"Oh yeah… Kurt… as the newest member of Dalton, and from what Blaine has told me, I presume you'll be auditioning for The Warblers." Kurt nodded, he most certainly was going to audition, he already knew what song he would sing and had everything planned. "… We would like to give you Pavarotti. Normally we would wait until you are an official member, but, as I said, from what Blaine has told us, we're all pretty sure that you'll get in."

"I'm sorry, Pavarotti?" Wes went over to where Nick and Jeff where sitting and took a cage from beside Jeff who had been the birds previous owner.

"Kurt, for our newest '_soon to be_' Warbler… an actual Warbler."

Kurt looked at the small canary yellow bird in the cage and he instantly just loved it. It's cute little adorable face and it was singing the most perfect song Kurt had ever heard a bird sing.

"Try not to kill it like Blaine almost did."

"I told you, he was just pretending to be dead. I never touched him."

"Blaine, is Wes telling me you almost killed a bird?"

"He is trying to tell you that but no, I did not try to kill him…he just knows how to play dead."

"That's what dog's do."

"And Pavarotti."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…scouts honour."

"Anyway, it's tradition for you took look after Pavarotti and to make sure he is fed and watered… so long as you do that, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thanks Wes."

"Okay, so wanna meet some of the other guy's?" Blaine asked as Wes left them.

"Yeah, of course."

Blaine introduced Kurt to the rest of The Warblers, Thad, Trent, Mark, Lucas, Cory, James and Joey.

The Twins, of course, had practically been running riot's around the common room which caused Wes to snap at them.

"Do you two _ever _run out of energy?"

"No–"

"–Never"

"Urgh, how Seb and Ryan have to put up with you two in the dorm next to them is beyond me."

"But you love us–"

"–You would never have us any other way."

"That's the horrible thing, I wouldn't." Wes scowled before disappearing.

"So Kurt, how was you're first day?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, it's been good, I haven't really done much, I just unpacked my stuff in my dorm and then met everyone here. I'm sure tomorrow with classes it will be better."

"Yeah, Mrs Fletcher was saying that you're in my English class." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"Oh good, at least I'll have somebody."

"Oh and you're in our Chem class." Justin added. "See you there tomorrow Hummel."

"See, they can be normal." Blaine said as the twin's left.

"I'm pretty sure they are normal, just misunderstood."

"You clearly haven't seen them in Chemistry. They almost blew the whole school up once, Mrs Edwards was not impressed, they've only recently been allowed back in to class."

"And you're letting me go to class with them tomorrow?"

"Hey, I'll save you if I need to." Blaine winked and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"Mmhumm."

"In all seriousness though, I would and anyway, I'm pretty sure Seb and Ryan are in that class to, so you'll be all backed up."

"If you say so." Kurt said as they decided to go back to their dorm, Blaine had homework and Kurt had a couple of thing's to catch up with.

As the end of the day drew closer and closer Kurt was feeling a lot better about everything. He was finally in a safe environment away from David. Whatever nerves and anxiety he was having about Dalton had now gone, The Warblers had definitely made him feel very welcome and he was sure he was going to get on with them all.

It was quite late and Kurt heard his boyfriend yawn rather loudly as he shut his text book from some homework.

"I swear algebra secretes sleep potion."

"Blaine… you're dork is showing."

"It's true! It's a perfectly logical explanation." He yawned again.

"You're tired."

"M–not… I swear."

"C'mon, sleep time. We don't want you to be sleeping in for class now, would we?"

"I have Mrs Brown for History, I think sleeping in sounds more appealing."

"Blaine…"

"Fine, I'll go to bed." He said getting up and walking over to Kurt who had gotten out of his seat.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and Kurt wrapped his around Kurt's waist.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Blaine." He said placing a kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both went to their respective bed's and turned their night light's out.

"Sweet dreams."

"You too." Kurt said before the tiredness took over and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Blaine's history lesson had dragged and dragged. Just like it always did. He was sure that Mrs Brown made his classes extra boring just to annoy Blaine.

One the bell went; he picked up his school bag, put his books in and swiftly made his way out of the door.

Blaine first had the horrible feeling that day as soon as he kissed Kurt before parting him to go to his lesson. He had no idea why, but the feeling in the bottom of his stomach was getting worse as the day went on.

He was going to the common room for his break, where the warblers would be putting ideas for sectionals into some more of a definite.

He saw Kurt come out of Chemistry, so he walked a little faster in order to catch up with him.

"Hey you, how was Chemistry?"

"Well I'm alive if that's what you mean. The Justin and Jamie weren't aloud to go near the chemicals so we all survived this lesson at least."

"How did you find it? I know the teachers here can be a little more, hard working than at McKinley."

"Yeah, the content was a little harder, but I'm sure if I just do some catch up work I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will be. Hey, what song are you going to do for your Warbler audition?"

"I actually have a couple of idea… but will you help me pick tonight. I thought I had the perfect song, but I don't know."

"Of course I will." Blaine said taking his hand as they reached the rest of the Warblers.

The Warblers spent the next half hour talking about what song's they were defiantly going to do, which again, meant nothing, it will more that likely change as they get nearer the time, and now Kurt was going to be apart of them, the dynamics would more that likely change.

As Blaine was heading to his new lesson, that feeling he had that morning was in his stomach again.

As he was walking down the empty corridor, Blaine heard a voice shout his name.

"Blaine!"

He automatically froze, it wasn't Kurt, Wes or any of the Warblers. In fact, it wasn't even a student.

Blaine turned around only to come face to face with the person he would least like to, and least expcted.

"Hi Dad." He said bitterly.

"C'mon now son, don't be like that."

Blaine let out a strangled laugh. Yep, his Dad was really doing this.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, seen as I did ask for you to ring me but you refused to."

"I wonder why that is." Blaine said feeling as if his dad was the most oblivious person in the world. He pushed past his dad trying to get away, but he stopped him.

"Blaine, please, can we just talk? That's all I want."

Blaine assessed his dad to try and see if there was any pragmatic meaning to his dad's query. He could either be lying and there is something even more drastic than what had already happened to the Anderson family would happen, or, thing's might actually just be like he is saying. Maybe he just wants to talk.

Blaine would kind of want to get to know his father again, he could see that his mom was unhappy and maybe if he just decided to be the bigger person…

"Fine, you have ten minutes."

"Thank you son, is there somewhere we can go where we won't get interrupted?

'_Mine and Kurt's meadow.' _Blaine thought to himself.

"There'll be a free classroom somewhere." Blaine said, there was no way he was taking his dad there.

"Okay." Mr Anderson said as Blaine led them to on of the free classrooms at the end of the corridor.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I just want to get to know you again Blaine. Last time I saw you , you were just a kid. You're a man now."

"Why now? Like you said…it's been years."

"Is there ever a time for a father to try and make it up to his son?" Michael said looking solemn.

Blaine looked at his dad and for once for as long as he can remember, had seen the god's honest truth in his eyes. Michaels pale green eyes were looking at Blaine with forgiveness.

"Okay… but you have to realise," Blaine cleared his throat. "It's going to take time."

"I know that, I'm not even expecting for you to forgive me, but what I do want is for you to understand why I did the things I did."

"Can we not have that conversation now…"

"Of course… How is school going for you? I always remember you being a smart kid."

"Yeah, it's going well. I've really found myself since being here. It's taught me a lot, not only academically, but about life."

"That's good to hear. You seem like your really sure in yourself."

"Yeah, I am Dad."

"So… you're still…um…"

"Gay?"

"Yes…that."

"Yes Dad, I'm still gay, because believe it or not, I didn't choose that and nothing is going to change it."

"Okay… it was just a question…"

"How's Cooper?" Blaine asked quickly changing the subject. He really wanted to try and make the effort.

When Michael and Isabelle got divorced, Blaine hardly saw Cooper anymore. He was always busy with work and when he wasn't working, he was with his dad, so Blaine hadn't seen his brother in years.

"Yeah, he's good. He's doing well for himself actually."

"Hm, I bet."

"He asks about you… all the time, but I can only go off of what you're mother occasionally tells me."

"I miss him."

"He misses you too, as do I." There was an awkward silence between them. "So, I hear you're in a glee club? The Warblers, is it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you enjoy singing? I bet you do, you used to run around singing all the time."

"Yeah actually, I love singing and performing. We're going to the show choir competitions this year."

"Son that's amazing. I hope you do well, I read into show choirs and stuff y'know."

"Really?" Blaine asked puzzled by his father's interest.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's the sectional's stage, right?"

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure out our set list though."

"Ah, I see. I'm sure you guy's will make good choices."

"Yeah, I'm sure Wes will keep us on the right road."

"Wesley Montgomery? How is he?"

"He's fine Dad."

"I remember when you two where little and he used to come over all the time and you two would just go nut's in the garden. Pretending you were Star Wars character's I think."

"Yeah, he would be Han Solo and I would always be–"

"Luke Skywalker."

"Yeah." Blaine, for the first time, smiled at his dad.

"How is the guitar playing going? I heard you're getting pretty good at it now."

"I'm alright. Still, I can always do better."

"Always the perfectionist."

Blaine formed a straight line with his mouth. If anything, it was because of his dad that he was a perfectionist. Blaine felt like he always had to do better with his dad. He never could be at his best; it was always 'can be better'

"I got a new job." Michael said seeing Blaine's body language change. "I'm currently working at a high school teaching math."

"But what about you're law firm? I thought you were happy there? Why did you leave it?"

"Because it wasn't what I loved. I found out that I really do love teaching and apparently my forte is number so…"

"Good for you Dad."

"What are you planning for the future Blaine?"

Blaine now had two options. He could A– Tell his dad the truth. Tell him that he absolutely wanted to be teaching music and that he had a boyfriend that he would quite happily marry one day and was completely head over heels. Or, B– he could try and impress his dad and make up some lie about working in some respected job.

Blaine chose option B.

"Maybe become a Lawyer or an Attorney or something." Blaine tried his best to convince his dad.

"Blaine… you may be good at acting, but if there is anything I know, it's when my son is lying to me. What do you _really_ want to do?" He looked at Blaine with an encouraging expression.

"I… I maybe want to teach children music. I know it's not what you maybe want me to get into, but, it's what I want."

"Why would I not approve?"

"I dunno–"

"I'm a teacher myself now, remember."

"Right."

"So if that's what you want to do, then I will support you, okay?"

That has all Blaine has ever wanted to hear, well, apart from Kurt saying yes to being his boyfriend, but this was a really big deal. His father was finally accepting him. Blaine felt it was best to maybe not mention the boyrfriend thing today, but he would eventually tell him.

"Thank you Dad." Blaine said putting his arms around his dad for a hig which his father gladly returned.

"I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you too, Son."

The bell for next class went interrupting the two of them.

"I haven't been keeping you from lessons now have I?"

"Maybe a little." Blaine admitted. "But it was only Chemistry, I can catch up easily."

"Well, I'll not keep you any longer. I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

"Yeah, talk soon."

"Bye, Blaine."

"Bye Dad." Blaine said as he left his dad and heading to his next lesson, English which he had with Kurt. Blaine couldn't wait to him what had just happened.

* * *

**_So, Kurt is finally at McKinley. And has a bird :D You just gotta love Pavarotti. And Blaine's dad has appeared :) DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNN :D_**

**_Please review! :)_**

**_Song Used: Somewhere over the rainbow- The Wizard of Oz. _**

**_No synopsis of the next chapter this week because like i said, i won't be updating for a while, so, yeah :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_** _Hello lovely readers. I told you i would update on the 11th :D (woooohoo)_**

**_Okay, so i kind of wanted to maybe write some smut in this chapter but then i got all nervous and stuff, so i settled for... well, you'll see. I know this may sound ridiculous, but if any of you have any tips for writing smut please send them my way as that would be much appreciated._**

**_ I am going to London next week so i'm not sure when my next update will be. _**

**_Anyway, i hope you like this chapter, i had fun writing it :) There is quite a bit of stuff in it, so just go with it... _**

* * *

_**Chapter eight.**_

* * *

As Blaine walked to English, he saw Kurt and smiled instantly. He was standing with Wes, Sebastian, Ryan and Trent. Blaine was happy for him; he seemed to be settling in to Dalton just fine. He was making friends and Blaine hadn't heard him complain about any of his classes, so that was a plus.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and places his finger over his mouth to let the other guys know not to give anything away. He put his hands over Kurt's eyes "Guess who?"

"The hobbit I have the pleasure of calling my boyfriend?"

"How did you –?"

"Because I have eyes at the back of my head Blaine." Kurt said jokingly. "Everything okay?"

"I saw my dad." Blaine decided to tell Kurt now as they where a little early for class.

"Yeah? What happened? Are you okay?" Kurt said turning his attention to Blaine from the others.

"Yeah, it was strange actually. He wants to actually try and get to know me."

"That's great!"

"Yeah I guess– it could end in _disaster_ though. My dad seems to cause that wherever he goes."

"Well as least this time you can both say that you tried right?" Kurt said placing his hand on the top of Blaine's arm.

"Yeah." Blaine said as the teacher called the class in for English, which Blaine and Kurt were sat next to each other.

* * *

That night, Blaine drove home to go and see his mom. Lately, he had been going back home to see his mom more often. He didn't like that she was in their big house all by herself. Besides, Blaine had to talk to her about his dad just showing up.

He got his keys out of his pocked and unlocked his door and stepped inside and wiped his feet on the doormat.

"Hey mom!" Blaine shouted not quite sure of the whereabouts' of his mother.

"Blaine, honey? Is that you?" she said walking out from the kitchen.

"Yeah…obviously…"

"I just didn't expect you tonight. Not that I'm complaining."

"I know. I just thought that maybe you could use the company."

"I do miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So how was school today? Everything as brilliant as ever?"

"Yeah… of course," Blaine paused. "Dad came." He said quietly.

Isabelle stopped in here track but kept looking straight ahead. "He did?"

"Yeah."

"And what did he say? I swear if he was a dic– an idiot to you–"

"No, he actually apologised to me."

"That's great sweetie."

"Yeah, I mean I know that I can't trust him. Not one hundred percent, but he really did sound genuine."

"I'm sure he was."

"Mom, if you don't want me to see him or anything, I understand."

"Blaine, he's your father. No matter how much pain he has caused us, I won't ever stop you from seeing him. Not if you don't want to."

"Thank you."

"No need, just doing what I do best."

"No, you're the best at cooking."

"I'm going to pretend that you just didn't move the feminist movement back sixty years and go back to baking."

"But– I didn't…"

"Blaine. Relax, I'm kidding." Isabelle laughed.

"And I'm supposed to be the child."

"You're my baby."

"He's changed. He's a teacher now and he told me that's what he loves."

"He has?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm not asking you to like, forgive him or get back together with him or anything, but do you think that maybe you can try to be civil?"

"Of course honey."

"Thanks Mom"

"Anyway, I baked some brownies. I thought me and you could watch one of those Harry Potter films you love so dearly."

"Oh my gosh! Your brownies are the best!"

"I know. And speaking of _love_. How is Kurt?"

"He's doing well actually. He seems to be getting along with everyone so I'm happy that he's happy and that he's safe."

"He's so sweet. Definitely a keeper."

"I plan on doing just that. He has his Warbler audition tomorrow."

"He does? Oh he has the most angelic voice I have ever heard." Blaine coughed "You're the dreamiest." Isabelle joked knowing full well that Blaine knew she supported him and though the best of him with everything he does.

"I know. He really is the most amazing person."

"It's good to see you happy."

"It's nice to see you happy too mom." Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

"W–what?"

"Oh c'mon. You're practically skipping when you walk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're dating…"

There really was no point in her trying to deny it, Blaine could tell when she was lying or not.

"Okay, so I have been on a couple of dates. Nothing huge."

"A couple?"

"Alright. A few."

"Who is he?"

"Blaine those dates could have all been with different people."

"I just get a feeling that most of them have been with just one." There was a few moment's of silence. "Who is he?"

"He's called Andrew. I have been out on three dates with him and that is all. He's nice."

Blaine looked at his mom. He was proud of her. It had taken her a long time to get over what had happened with his dad and everything but now she was actually moving on, this was a big step.

"If you don't like the idea then I can just–"

"Are you crazy? No! I'm happy for you Mom, really."

"Are you sure? I mean I understand if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure. I mean it will take me a while to get used to it all, if I do meet him that is, but I'm sure things will be fine."

"Thank you."

"So… is he the one?" Blaine joked with his Mom.

"Well like I said, it's only been three dates. But he seems genuine."

"Then that's good enough for me, I'll go get Harry Potter okay?"

"Alright honey." Isabelle smiled at her son.

* * *

_Hey Blaine. There's a football match at McKinley tomorrow night. Finn asked if we wanted to go, are you up for it? –K xxxx_

_Yeah! I love football. But is he sure? Are you sure he wants me to come along and that he's not just being polite? –B xxxx_

_Of course he wants you to go! We can go back to mine after school if you want? –K xxxx_

_Sure okay :) –B xxxx_

_My dad will be in so no funny business –K xxxx_

_Mmhumm, whatever you say, love– B xxxx_

_I hate you Blaine– K xxxx_

_I love you too. –B xxxx_

Kurt smiled. He loved that he and Blaine were so close and fitting together just nicely. Kurt was so head over heels for this boy.

"Texting lover boy, are we?" Mercedes asked seeing Kurt was in his own world with his phone.

As Blaine was at his mom's, Kurt decided to ask Mercedes if she wanted to sleep over at his. He missed her and took an opportunity to see her whenever he could.

"Maybe."

"Oh I know you are. So c'mon. Details."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Have you guy's made out yet?"

"…duh."

"Aww, I bet you're both like really, really romantic. Like, the type that would make you feel sick."

"Thanks Merc–"

"It's cute because it's you! So c'mon any dirt?"

" –'cedes no. Blaine is in fact a romantic. Awful at it, but he tries." Mercedes just looked at him expectantly. "Okay, I'll read a couple of texts…"

"_You are the most beautiful thing in Gods creation."_

"_You are truly amazing and I can't wait for you to amazing me even more with everything that you do."_

"_You're smile is one of the best part's of my day."_

"Aww! And you said he was awful at romance? Hummel you are _so_ wrong."

"I love it though… he makes me feel loved."

"I'm happy for you boo."

"Thanks."

Kurt's phone chose that moment to play Teenage Dream, a picture of Blaine showed up as caller ID. Kurt looked a Mercedes.

"Go on…" She said smiling. So Kurt answered smiling back.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"_Hey! Yeah everything's good. I just wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to stay at my house tomorrow after the game? My moms going out on a date and…yeah… I don't like being in the house by myself…"_

"Mmhumm, sure you don't. But yeah, it should be okay. I'll ask my dad though…"

"_Of course… I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Alright. I love you."

"_Love you too, goodnight."_

"Goodnight." Kurt said hanging up the phone.

"Can you two get more adorable?"

"If we're feeling particularly cutsie, yes."

"So, what did he want?"

"Just asked if I wanted to stay at his tomorrow night… don't look at me like that…"

"What? I'm saying nothing."

"Oh my gosh," Kurt said changing the subject. ", there's this things that I've been wanting to try with your hair for_ever_…" he pleaded.

"Do what you like boo."

* * *

The next day, on Kurt's way back to Dalton, he dropped Mercedes off at McKinley and headed to school. He most definitely did _not_ break any speed limits in order to see his boyfriend before class.

"Hey you." Blaine said as Kurt walked into their shared dorm. He walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his neck and placed a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Hey." Kurt said slightly flustered.

"We better go… don't wanna be late for your audition. Which by the way… I still have no idea what you're singing."

"You'll just have to wait and see then, hm?"

"Kurt Hummel, you will be the death of me."

"Nobody's dying. C'mon before I get nervous." Kurt said and the walked down to the senior commons in time for Warbler practise.

"Okay, fellow Warblers, as you know, Kurt Hummel will be auditioning today, so all take a seat and Kurt, take it away."

"Is he always this patronising?" Kurt said.

"No," Blaine chuckled. "Just when he is in full Warbler council mode. Good luck, you'll kill it." Blaine said kissing his boyfriend.

Kurt took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. He was nervous, but in a good way.

He was ready for this. He pressed the play button on his Iphone (which had been hooked up to the speakers in the common room) and started to sing.

_It's been a long time since I came around__._

_Been a long time but I'm back in town__._

_This time I'm not leaving without you__._

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh._

_I'll give anything again to be your baby doll._

_This time I'm not leaving without you._

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never heard Kurt sing like that before. And oh my god was his boyfriend amazing.

_He said, "Sit back down where you belong,_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on"_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love for first time and you said to me._

_Something, something about this place._

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face._

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah, something about, baby, you and I._

Kurt had looked at Blaine while he was singing and for Blaine, the room was definitely getting a lot warmer. He readjusted himself in his seat and reminded himself to breath.

_It's been two years since I let you go_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart._

_On my birthday you sang me A Heart of Gold_

_With a guitar humming and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love for first time and you said to me._

_Something, something about this place._

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face._

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy._

_Yeah, something about, baby, you and I._

Blaine stared at his boyfriend as the rest of the Warblers erupted into applause and cheering for Kurt.

Kurt Hummel was sexy.

"Alright there Blaine?" Ryan asked seeing Blaine's current flustered state.

"Uh-hu, yeah. I'm fine."

"You look a little flustered to me, Blaine." Sebastian smirked.

"Hummel got you a bit hot under the collar?" David laughed.

"Shut up." Blaine said, playfully smacking David's arm.

"I can't say I Blaine you. If I wasn't so in love with this guy here, then I would totally tap that." Sebastian laughed.

"Well he's mine, so back off Smyth." Blaine laughed and Kurt came out from the crowd.

"How did I do?" Kurt said out of breath.

"You were amazing!" Blaine said kissing Kurt.

"I had no idea you could sing like that Kurt." David smiled innocently.

"Yeah, Blaine especially found it… mesmerising." Ryan smirked.

"Okay, okay, shut up all of you."

"Fine, we'll see you two later, alright?" David said heading to go and talk with Wes. Sebastian and Ryan following.

"Yeah, later guy's." Kurt said as they left.

Kurt noticed that one of the Warblers, James? Had been staring at him throughout his performance. There was just something about him that Kurt just did not like.

"What's his problem?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I have no idea. He's always like that." Blaine said trying to satisfy Kurt's question.

Kurt just looked at him once more before deciding that Blaine was probably right and walked out of the common room.

* * *

"Hey Blaine" Isabelle said as Blaine walked through the door with Kurt, holding his hand "Hey Kurt."

"Hey Isabelle."

"Hey mom."

"Kurt! I am so glad you're here. I am having a dress crisis."

"Say no more." Kurt said as Isabelle and Kurt practically ran upstairs. Blaine chuckled and slowly made his way up, and stood in the doorway of his mother's room.

"Y'know, I can't help but to think I have created a duo from hell here."

"Blaine, not now, you're mother is in a dilemma, how is she supposed to chose between all of these gorgeous clothes?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad it's you helping. Otherwise it would be me."

"God only knows what he would pick out." Isabelle laughed.

"Okay, so where is it he's taking you?"

"Enchanted Garden, that new place that's just opened."

"Oh my god! Isn't that like _really_ expensive?"

"Apparently. So I need to be suited and booted."

"Okay well, I think this is the perfect dress. Not too overdressed, but guaranteed dress to kill."

"I like your thinking." She winked.

"God! Mom… I'm right here. I don't need to hear that!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yaddayaddayadda. Out, I need to get dressed."

The boy's did as they where told and walked into Blaine room. As soon as Blaine made contact with his bed, he flopped down. He was exhausted.

"Tired?" Kurt smiled sweetly to his boyfriend.

"A little." Blaine looked at Kurt. "C'mere." He said gesturing to the space behind him on his bed.

Kurt, straight away, knew what Blaine meant and placed himself behind Blaine wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss to the back of his head.

"You should sleep, you'll feel better. Besides, you'll want some energy for the football game later."

"Don't wanna."

"Blaine c'mon, just for like an hour."

"I'm not _that_ tired, I just want to rest here with my beautiful boyfriend, is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Kurt nuzzled into him. "You're okay though, right? I mean with you're dad and everything."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I am. It's going to be hard and stuff but…he's my dad."

"Good."

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Do you even like football?"

Kurt smiled then laughed "Truth is… no. Not particularly. I just go to support Finn. I used to be the kicker on the team–"

"No way."

"Yes way. And you better believe it."

"Oh I do! I bet you looked hot in your uniform." Kurt blinked a few times. He had never been in a situation like this before. This was completely new to him, and wow, it actually felt good someone saying that about him. That someone was _attracted _to him in that way. "…Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't I promise, it's just nobody's ever said that to me before… ever…"

"Well then they must be out of their mind. You're sexy."

"Um, thanks."

"No problem." Blaine winked and Kurt bit the inside of his lip.

"So… football. I didn't know it was you're thing either…" Kurt changed the subject.

* * *

As Kurt and Blaine walked in the deserted corridors of McKinley, Kurt couldn't help but feel as though he was visiting ghosts from his past. Sure, he has only _just_ moved to Dalton, but that already felt as though it was years ago since he was here. Yes, he had good memories of this place, but his heart was now at Dalton. Kurt wouldn't look back. At least not right now.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ladyboy." Karofsky said coming out from the changing rooms "Who's this, your boyfriend?"

"David. Yeah, it is actually," Kurt said tightening his grip on Blaine's hand. "And his name in Blaine."

"Whatever. Looks like some hobbit, buttboy if you ask me."

"You know what, David? You have absolutely no right to even be with a metre of me. You see the thing is, I, am not scared of you any more," Kurt said looking into Karofsky's eyes. "So will you just back off?"

"Ha! Oh my god. Who are trying to fool? Me?" Karofsky said stepping a few inches closer to Kurt. "You know you're scared of me, I terrify you."

"Alright," Blaine said stepping between the two of them. "You, David whatever, I don't particularly care what your name is. You can say what the hell you like about me. But as soon as you _threaten_ my boyfriend, then that is just gunna piss me off."

"Oh trying to act the hero here are we grandpa?"

"You really don't wanna be messing with me."

"What are you gunna go? Punch me."

"Not until you hit me first." Blaine said just as Karofsky swung a punch to Blaine, who missed, grabbed Karofsky by the arms and twisted it, throwing a punch to his stomach. Karofsky tried to hit back but Blaine was just avoiding all of his hits.

Kurt was trying to stop but Karofsky and Blaine were _really_ going for each other…

"Hey! Tubs!" Santana shouted walking down the corridor. "Leave Lady Lips and Pretty pony alone, got it?"

"Yeah? And what are you gunna go, Lopez?"

"Oh you see. I dunno if you heard, but I'm from a town called _Lima Heights Adjacent_. Do you know where that is ham hawk? No? It's on the wrong side of the tracks. So I'd run along, and go play nice."

"Yeah right."

She just gave him one of her best bitch glares "I've got razor blades… just all up in there." She said motioning to hair. And with that Karofsky disappeared back to the changing rooms presumably to prepare for the match.

"Thanks Santana." Kurt said making sure Blaine was okay after the scrap.

"Hey, no problem. Gotta protect you still, don't i?"

"I could have handled it," Blaine said "I mean thank you Santana. But I did actually used to go to Dalton's fight club."

"Oh…?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Right." Santana said looking between the two of them "Well I gotta go back out their and cry and convince coach Sylvester not to shoot Brittany out of a human cannon."

"I swear the woman needs to go and see a doctor."

"Anyway, I will see you later Hummel"

"You too, and Santana?" Kurt said and she turned back around. "It was nice seeing you."

She smiled "You too Kurt." She said walking back out to the football field.

"Well she seems nice." Blaine said unsure.

"She's harmless." Kurt laughed. "C'mon, let's go." Kurt said as they headed out to the football match, which was about to start.

* * *

After the match, Kurt, Blaine, Carole and Burt all waited around for Finn as he had quickly told them that he was going to get changed and that he would be out soon.

The Mckinley High Titans had won their match with Finn scoring the winning point with just 2 seconds left.

About 5 minutes later, a very happy looking Finn came out of the changing rooms and walked to meet everyone.

"Honey! I am so proud of you!" Carole said taking her sons face in her hands and kissing his cheek emphasising the _'Mwah_' .

"Nice one kid!"

"Thanks Burt"

"You're like, amazing at football. Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" Blaine said as he really was amazed at how good Finn was.

"Thanks dude." Finn said smiling at Blaine.

"As much as I would love to stand here and make Finn's ego _even_ bigger, Blaine and I have to go."

"Alright, see you later Kurt." Burt said as Kurt and Blaine started to leave. "NO FUNNY BUISSNESS!" He shouted and Kurt turned the most crimson shade of red, ever.

"You're adorable when you blush." Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Thank you for earlier by the way." Kurt said settling down next to Blaine at the coffee table where their pizza was.

"No problem. Karofsky needs to know that you're not to be messed with. Sooner or later he will get bored."

"Honestly though, just thank you for everything. I never would have had the confidence to stand up for him if it wasn't for you."

"No, you did that all by yourself. You honestly underestimate how strong you are. Y'know that, right?"

"Is there any point in my arguing this?"

"No." Blaine said smiling at Kurt who smiled back. "Besides it wasn't all me, Santana is to thank too."

"I guess. And anyway, you went to boxing? Why don't I know about this?"

"Urgh, I just took up boxing after the whole bully thing. Joined the fight club, but I don't really talk about it much, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Blaine said as they finished eating the pizza and picked up the box and took it through the kitchen to put in the rubbish.

"I don't know…" Kurt said following.

"Well, my mom is currently out so that means I have the house to myself with my gorgeous boyfriend."

Kurt smiled at this. "Let's take advantage of that time then, shall we?"

"Let's." Blaine said biting is lower lip, taking Kurt's hand and leading him back through to the living room and on the couch.

Kurt partially lies down on Blaine's couch and pulls Blaine down with him so that Blaine is hovering over him.

Blaine then smiles at Kurt and it tells him that he is safe, that there is nothing to be afraid of, that Blaine would never hurt him. Although Kurt already knew that of course.

Blaine slowly leans in and closes the small gap that once separated their lips, Kurt meeting him half way crashing their lips together.

Kurt's fingers find their way from Blaine's waist to his curls and soon enough Kurt's fingers and wrapping themselves around the curls that once had gel in them. Kurt felt the urge to experimentally pull of them just to see what reaction Blaine would have. The moan that escaped Blaine was Kurt's indicated that Blaine was enjoying this.

Blaine starts to rub his thumbs over Kurt's well defined hip bones, lifting up the bottom of Kurt's shirt as he did so, causing Kurt to whimper slightly.

As the kiss get's more passionate, more hungry, needy. Kurt places a trail of open mouthed kisses down Blaine jaw line. Blaine felt every single one of those kisses leave a tingling sensation where Kurt's mouth had previously been.

Blaine can't resist much longer. He had always found Kurt's neck particularly attractive and right now. Well it was just screaming for attention. Blaine lifted up Kurt's hands gently and pinned them above Kurt's head. He kissed Kurt's neck and places teasing little kisses and nips to his neck before sucking at it with full intention to leave a mark. He pulls back and admires his work. A comical smirk on his face.

"I hate you." Kurt breathed out noticing the mark.

"No you don't." Blaine said raising his eyebrows suggestively, equally as breathless.

Kurt grabbed Blaine collar and silenced him with another kiss.

Things are starting to heat up and Kurt can feel that his jeans aren't exactly getting any looser.

Kurt doesn't panic as such, but the realisation of what he and Blaine could end up doing is very daunting for Kurt. Not that he didn't want to go further with Blaine, that was something he really did want. Kurt just didn't know if he was ready for this yet, or even if Blaine was ready for this.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said as Kurt regretfully ended the kiss.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Kurt said readjusting himself on the couch so that he and Blaine were in a more comfortable position.

"Are you sure?" Blaine said sweetly stroking a finger down the side of Kurt's face. A simple gesture, but a loving one. "You can tell me…"

Kurt took a breath. "I'm just not sure that I'm one hundred percent ready. I mean it's not that I don't want to, believe me. I do. I mean you're gorgeous. I just want to wait– what are you grinning at?"

"Nothing! I swear. I just– you amaze me. I agree with you by the way. I think we should wait. I want our first time to be the most amazing and best experience of our lives so yeah, if you want to wait, I do to."

"I would like that."

"Me too. I plan to have like candles and fairy light's and–"

"So long as I'm with you, I'll be more than happy."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to just watch a movie or, something?"

"Yeah, I would love to."

"Do you have the notebook?"

"Of course I do." Blaine said as he went to go and get the DVD from his collection putting it on for him and Kurt to snuggle up with each other and fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey boy's. I'm back–" Isabelle stopped at the front door and saw Blaine and Kurt asleep on the couch still with the TV on.

She was happy that her son had found someone that was as kind, gracious and selfless as Kurt. He really brought out the best in her son. Blaine needed Kurt in his life, something good.

She felt like an awful mother after what she had put Blaine through with everything that had gone on with his father, he had been so miserable. But now, looking at the sight infront of her, her son clinging onto someone that she knew he loved more than words could possibly say, gave her hope.

She takes off her heels and places them down wit the other shoes in the hallway and walks into the living room and places a small kiss to Blaine forehead.

"Huh? Mom?" Blaine said sleepily rubbing his eyes, causing Kurt to wake up to.

"Hey honey."

"How was your date?"

Isabelle brightened up at this. Her date had gone amazing. She really did like Andrew. He treated her properly and everything just felt right with him.

"Yeah, it was really good."

"Oh my god." Kurt said sitting up properly.

"What?" Isabelle panicked.

Kurt studied her for a moment. "You're in love."

"I am not. I've been on a few dates. But I do really like him."

"Do you, mom? Love him I mean?" Blaine asked looking at her with innocent eyes. "It's okay if you do."

"…I…I think I might be falling for him." There was no point in lying to her son. She had done that before and that didn't turn out too well.

Blaine smiles at her. "You deserve someone like him. He sounds nice from what you've told me."

"He is. You should meet him, I'm sure you would get along with him."

"I would like that."

"Me too." Kurt said.

Isabelle thought for a second. "Blaine, I know he's not your father, and I'm not expecting you to–"

"Mom. I haven't even met him yet. Can we just…slow things down?"

"Of course." Isabelle looked at her son…there was something different… "…oh my god! What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing."

"He got into a fight," Kurt interrupted. "At the football game, the guy who used to bully me started to call me names–"

"Kurt he threatened you."

"–So Blaine decided to go all Rocky Balboa and get into a scrap with him."

"Oh honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

"Did you use some of those moves you learnt at Dalton fight Clu–"

"Mom! What have I said? I don't talk about it."

"Okay. Sorry. Anyway, I'm tired so I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight, Blaine." She said kissing him on the forehead.

"Night mom."

"Night Kurt." She said going the same.

"Goodnight Isabelle." And with that, she disappeared upstairs.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Kurt said after a few moments. "Your mom dating again?"

"Yeah, of course I am. It's just different. I want her to be happy; if she is then I'm happy too."

"You're too nice sometimes, you know that, right?"

"Well I'm sure he is a good person."

"I'm sure he is too."

"I just don't want my mom to get hurt anymore. My dad really messed up."

"I know baby–"

Blaine smiled at the endearment. It had just came so naturally for Kurt to say.

"Did I just say that?"

"Yup, but don't worry. I kinda like it."

"Oh god."

"Hey, it's sweet. And thank you."

"What for?"

"Just being you."

"No problem." Kurt said as Blaine yawned. He stretched his arms above his head and stretched into a funny position before returning to his natural posture. "You're cute when you yawn."

"Oh, shut up. Wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah okay, I'm tired too."

They went upstairs into Blaine's room, got changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed. Kurt taking position as big spoon tonight.

Sweet dreams where inevitable.

* * *

_**Reviews are more than welcome :D (hint hint) **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_ Hallooooooooooo :)**

**I am back! ...i was in London and then went all the way up to Scotland with my family which i totally forgot about, so sorry it took me so long to update!**

**I just want to say, that you for your reviews and stuff of this. I have had a few people like thanking me for sharing this story which was totally overwhelming and other comment's made me cry... but it's all been good tears, you guy's are amazing! I'm happy you're enjoying it as much as i'm having fun writing it. I love every single one of you who has read it! **

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine.**_

* * *

"What if she ends up getting hurt again? Kurt I don't think she cope if she has to go through that again!" Blaine panicked.

"Blaine, I think you're over exaggerating here." Kurt sighed. "She only wants you too meet him. Not for you to start calling him Dad or anything."

Isabelle had called Blaine that day and asked Blaine to come home for dinner and that Andrew would be there and that she wanted them to meet.

Things between the two had become a lot more official now. It's not that Blaine didn't like Andrew; it was just, Blaine was…being cautious.

Isabelle had been through so much abuse and hurt that Blaine felt if she was to go through that again, she couldn't be able to cope.

"Blaine, your moms stronger that she seems y'know."

Blaine already knew this.

"Your right…She's happy." He said throwing his hands up.

"She certainly seems it."

"Okay fine, but you're coming too."

"Alright." Kurt smiled.

Just at that, Kurt and Blaine heard a knocking at their dorm room door. Kurt got up to answer it. "Justin, Jamie, if this is you playing another trick..." Kurt said opening the door. "OH MY GOD! Hi!" He said excitedly.

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany where standing outside the door with grins on their faces. Kurt told them to come in so they settled themselves around the room. Blaine was slightly confused as to why they where here, as was Kurt.

"Not that I'm happy you guys are here, but…why are you here? …wait a sec…how did you get in...?"

"Yeah," Blaine asked. "You would have to have gotten through the gates…"

"God, you two are such boys." Rachel scoffed. "…Hairpins and Santana's art of persuasion, which apparently means flirting with some of the prefects to let us up in the dorms...that's how we got in."

"Watch it midget. It got us in here, didn't it?"

"Ladies, can we not fight right now? We came here to see Kurt, remember?" Mercedes said before anything had started.

"It's great go see you guys."

"Yeah well we missed you, boo. So, what's been going on? How's Dalton."

"It's great. Classes are harder but the people are kinder. Did I tell you guys I'm in the Warblers now?"

"No! You did not."

"Rachel, please."

"You're competition now, Kurt!"

"Rachel, do not insult my dolphin." Brittany warned. Kurt and Blaine smiled at her.

"Anyway," Santana said. "We came to tell you some gossip from McKinley. Ham Hawk closet freak has gone."

"Good." Blaine muttered.

"Wait- how do you guys know he's in the closet?" Kurt said sounding worried.

"Oh please, lady lips. He makes it blatantly obvious… don't worry, we haven't let him know that we know, not that we can." Santana said as Rachel flashed her evils. "He's not around for us to do that."

"Where has he gone?"

"I heard that Figgins made him transfer or something." Tina said.

"He started to throw slushies and stuff at us again, but this time Figgins just wasn't having any of it. He went absolutely ballistic at him."

"Well it's nice to think that I made a change at that school. Obviously there is some sort of sustainable bullying policy now."

"Yeah well, he can't touch you any more, right?" Blaine said reassuringly at Kurt.

"Yeah…"

"Well actually…I don't want to worry you but… we don't know where he is...what school he's at." Rachel said ruining the moment. "For all we know, he could come back, and be worse this time. But like I said, we don't know."

"Jeez Rach, frickin' good one." Santana scorned.

"Well, all we can do right now is just…forget about him, right?"

"Right." They all said at the same time.

Kurt could see that this had really worried Blaine. His boyfriends eyebrows where knitted together and he seemed tense.

"Well Kurt, we better get going. It's close to your curfew thing, right?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"We really do miss you Kurt." Tina said giving him a hug.

"I miss you guy's too, everyday." He said hugging everyone.

They all said there goodbyes to both boys. Santana had even given a hug to Blaine, which he was a bit cautious about after seeing her with the way she was with Karofsky after the football match, but however.

"Blaine, what's the matter?" Kurt asked upon seeing his boyfriend in a reflective trance again.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Doesn't matter." He smiled.

"Is it about the whole Karofsky thing?" Blaine looked up at Kurt and sighed. "Look, we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"What if he comes back, Kurt? He could hurt you again…or worse."

"Please stop thinking like that." Kurt said closing his eyes tightly.

"Why not? Do you not think we should be being careful? God knows where he is!"

"Blaine I highly doubt David Karofsky, Neanderthal, is capable of doing anything like what you're thinking."

"But we can't just not forget about it. What do we do if he comes back?"

"Then we'll figure that out when and if that time comes. But for now we just have to get through each day. I don't want to concentrate on him I want to concentrate on us."

Blaine was going to say something, but he knew not to argue with Kurt. He sighed and gave up. Kurt was right. Right now, they didn't have Karofsky to worry about, he wasn't here.

"You're right."

"Thank you."

"So… you're definitely coming for dinner?" Blaine said not wanting to think about Karofsky anymore that he had to.

* * *

Blaine stood in his bedroom as Kurt was fixing his bowtie. Blaine had struggled with it for the past half hour but Kurt intervened and it was now done.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Kurt smirked. "By the way, I like the bowtie, very dapper."

"Mmm, thanks, might I add that you look super hot?"

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine softly.

Blaine's mom had decided to have a formal meal for her boys to meet Andrew. So semi-smart attire was mandatory.

They made their way downstairs as to where Isabelle was finishing the last bits of cooking. The house was filled with aromas that smelt so good; Blaine felt he could just die because of how good the food smelled.

"Isabelle, the food smells amazing!" Kurt said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Aww, thank you." She said stirring the sauce. He gasped seeing the two of them. "Look at you two, you look perfect."

"Thanks."

"Thanks, Mom."

"And look at you're little bow tie!" She fussed over Blaine pinching his cheeks as if he where a baby with full intent on embarrassing him.

"I hate you." He said flapping her hands of his face.

"No you don't." She smirked. "Kurt, could you keep an eye on this sauce while I quickly go and get dressed. Andrew will be here soon."

"Yeah, mom. Sure." Blaine said walking to the cooker.

"I said Kurt. _You'll_ burn the house down."

"Fine. Go make yourself look pretty." Blaine said realising that it was probably true.

About half an hour later, Isabelle came down stairs.

"Kurt, can you fasten my dress up for me honey?"

"Of course." He said as he did so. She stepped away and did a little twirl in the middle of the kitchen.

"You look amazing!" Kurt said.

"Are you sure? It's not too big? Too short? Too slutty?"

"Absolutly not."

"Mom you look beautiful. Stop fussing." Blaine said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Remember, it's only dinner… not a wedding. Stop fussing and relax."

"Okay, okay, now, shoo out of my kitchen while I sort the food. Andrew will be here soon."

"Okay mom."

"So, what do you think he's gunna be like?" Kurt asked as they sat on the sofa.

"I have no idea. I just hope that he can treat my mom right and be okay with the fact I'm gay and you're my boyfriend."

"I hadn't even thought about that. What if he is a homophobe?" Kurt panicked.

"Relax, he won't be. My mom would never date a homophobe after everything." Blaine noted. "So at least if he is, he keeps it quiet."

Just at that, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Isabelle chirped as she, skipped? To the door.

"Remember, be nice." Kurt said as he heard Blaine mom and Andrew come into the living room. Blaine took Kurt's hand immediately.

"Blaine, Kurt, this is Andrew." Isabelle said.

"Nice to meet you two." Andrew smiled. He had a kind smile which made him look quite young. He was around the same age as Isabelle. He had short, blonde-but-sometimes-brown hair what was spiked using gel. Blaine could definitely get to like this guy.

He was around 6ft and had blue eyes. Not at bright or as piercing as Kurt's but still very blue.

"He looks like Jude Law..." Kurt whispered to Blaine, his eyes wide.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said smiling. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine decided to test the water.

"Hello Kurt." Andrew said smiling at the both of them looking at their joint hands and seeing that they seemed nervous. "You don't have to be so cautious about that around me." he chuckled.

"Andrew's sister is married to a woman." Isabelle smiled.

"Oh, cool." Blaine said feeling relived. Kurt just laughed at the change in Blaine's physical appearance. He had gone from Captain Tense to usual laid back Blaine.

"So, I'm just going to bring some plates in, I'll let you three talk." Isabelle winked and wondered off.

"So, tell me a bit about yourselves, what music are you into? Your mom tells me you are in Glee club?"

"Yeah, we're both part of the Warblers."

"Blaine is our lead tenor." Kurt said proudly.

"You guy's must be awesome!"

"We would be nowhere without Kurt. He is _amazing_."

"We have regionals coming up soon, so we are busy getting things together for that."

"I used to be in a Glee club." Andrew said.

"Yeah? Where you guy's good?"

"We ended up coming second in nationals, got beaten by a club called vocal adrenaline I think..."

"Tell me about it! They beat my old Glee club to it last year too!"

"Boy's, food is ready." Isabelle said walking in with plates and placing them down on the table, Andrew went to go and help her with the rest. They all sat down and enjoyed the food.

"So Andrew, what do you do? Y'know, for a living." Blaine asked as he stuffed his face with pasta.

"I work as a PA for a lawyer. It is actually really interesting. I get to go in the court rooms sometimes, so that's fun." He laughed.

"Sounds cool. Is that what you've always wanted to do or?"

"Well actually, I was a car salesman, and then I figured I hated it, so I went back to Uni to do law, and that's what I'm doing now, well, I'm on an appreniship kind of thing. Once this year is over I will be a fully qualified lawyer myself." Blaine smiled at him and continued to eat. "What do you want to do, Blaine?"

Blaine was finding it so easy to talk to Andrew, he seemed really nice and genuine and the way he looked at his mom, he knew that they where head over heels for each other.

"I want to be a music teacher. I love playing my guitar and I love working with kids, so… it makes sense."

"That sounds great! What about you Kurt, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, Broadway. I have always wanted to be on the stage. But if that doesn't go to plan, I was thinking fashion design. I don't want to not have options."

"He's really good. He's like my own stylist." Isabelle laughed.

"I'm sure you'll do great things, both of you."

For the rest of the night, all four of them enjoyed each others conversations and company. The night was good. Blaine really thought Andrew was great.

"Well, I best be off, early start at work tomorrow, I'll see you guy's soon?"

"Yeah." Said Kurt.

"It was nice to meet you."

"You too Blaine, Kurt." He smiled and the two boys walked off back into the living room leaving just him and Isabelle in the hall.

Andrew was taken a back by Kurt and Blaine. It was refreshing to see such young, true love, and how supportive of each other they where. He may have only met a few hours ago, but Andrew knew that they where made for each other.

"What are you smiling at?" Isabelle questioned.

"Nothing, it's just, you have such a nice boy. I'm sure he and Kurt where made for each other."

"I know right, sometimes it's almost as if they are in there own little world."

"They are both great kids."

Isabelle smiled. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I'll call you when I can. Goodnight Isabelle." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Night Andrew." She said as he walked out of the door. She closed it behind her and leaned against it and grinned before walking back in to the living room to talk to Kurt and Blaine.

"So, is he acceptable?" she asked her son.

"Of course he is! He seems like a great guy." Blaine told her.

"Good."

"You love him don't you mom?"

Isabelle just nodded her head and smiled so hard she thought she might have damaged her mouth muscles. "Now goodnight, I'm going to bed. Love you both." She said kissing them both on the cheek. "Feel free to stay Kurt, just make sure you phone your dad to let him know."

"Thanks Isabelle."

* * *

After a rather, shall we say, stressful day in classes, The Warblers had decided to hang out and relax in Justin and Jamie's dorm. Due to the fact that they had almost burnt down the school _again_, they all chose to hang there to find out what had happened. Everyone had heard Kurt scream like banshee at them and where intrigued.

"They almost burnt everyone alive!" Kurt almost shouted. He, being in their chemistry class, had been working with the pair and was far from impressed by their lack of hand-eye co-ordination.

"Kurt, it wasn't that bad." Jamie said trying to defend himself and twin.

"You knocked over a _whole_ bottle of e_thanol._ You then _somehow _managed to knock over the _Bunsen burner_ right next to the stuff! YOU SET THE TABLE OF FIRE!"

"Ok so we had a bit of bon fire in chemistry class. Nobody got hurt." Justin laughed. Kurt just shook his head at them and rested his head on Blaine shoulder.

"So, are you guys kicked out of that class yet?" Blaine asked, slightly amused by it all, although he would never say that to Kurt. He stroked his boyfriend's hair to calm him down.

"Nope, Mrs. Murray loves us to much." They said at the same time. For some reason it was true, she did actually like them even though they where the chemistry students from hell.

"I don't know how she puts up with you two." Kurt spoke bluntly.

"I'm surprised Mr. Hawthorne hasn't expelled you both by now." Wes said astounded that he hadn't.

As they had been talking James, who had been rather quiet had once again been looking over at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt always catching his eye to make sure James knew that he had been seen.

It had been going on for a few weeks now and Kurt was getting really fed up with it.

"Well, it's curfew. We should all go." Wes spoke.

"Wes, you are no fun." Sebastian commented.

"Do we not think that there had been enough drama been caused today?"

"Alright, alright… we're going." Ryan said leading him and his boyfriend out of the twins' dorm followed by the rest of the Warblers.

Kurt saw James about to walk out the room. He took this as an opportunity to find out what was going on.

"What is your problem?" Kurt said causing the dark haired boy to turn around. He looked over Kurt one and made eye contact. His snake green eyes intimidating Kurt. He breathed out a laugh.

"Ask Blaine." Was all he said before turning around and heading back to his dorm.

Kurt stood still. What did that mean?

"Kurt, you okay?" Blaine said coming up behind him and placing a hand on the small of his back.

Kurt smiled "Yeah… I'm good." He lied.

Blaine tilted his head to look at him. "Okay…fine." Blaine said not fully convinced by it. They walked back to their dorm.

Kurt sat on the end of his bed thinking over what James could have meant by _'Ask Blaine.'_

"Are you sure you're okay? Did James say something to you? I saw you two talk."

Kurt shook himself out of the thoughts he was in. "Yeah… I asked what his problem was and he asked me to ask you."

"Okay, yeah…you should know." Blaine said nervously. Kurt just looked and Blaine wanting an explanation. "It was last year, when I transferred. James sort of…took me under his wing I guess and I ended up having a crush on him and then we dated…"

"What? You dated him?"

"Yeah, but please, let me explain."

"You'll be explaining alright! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. He is not important. Why is this _such_ a big deal?"

"Because, he is giving me like these death glares and there is just something weird about him okay." They sat in silence or a few moments until Blaine spoke.

"It was for three months. I had told him about my bullying and he helped. Then he started to become all weird and possessive so I ended it. That's it."

"That's it?" Kurt echoed.

"Yeah, he just doesn't seem to have gotten over it…"

"Yeah well he better. He needs to get over the fact we are together." Kurt said getting rather catty. He could quite easily rip that stupid psychopaths eyes out. Blaine just smiled and tried to hold back a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing… I just love you."

"Mmm, I love you too." Kurt said kissing his boyfriend and pushing Blaine back so that they landed on his bed. They fell back Kurt landing on top of Blaine.

"As much as I really wanna make out with you right now Mr. Hummel, I know we are far to tired for that, so how's about I play big spoon and we get some sleep?"

"Sounds perfect." Kurt said. They got up, but their Pyjamas on and crawled back into bed.

"Relax." Blaine said feeling that Kurt was still all wound up, he massaged Kurt's shoulders a little to get hi to do so.

"You don't think he's anything to be worried about, do you?"

"Who, James? No, of course not."

Twenty minutes later, Kurt and Blaine where fast asleep.

* * *

"James, do you not think it's a bit much?" Tomas said as he just looked at his roommate. He had officially gone bonkers.

"Blaine needs to be reminded that he belongs with me. And that Hummel girl–"

"Okay… Kurt's a boy… and he's pretty cool."

"Whatever… Hummel needs to be warned."

"You are officially mad. Can you not see that Blaine isn't interested in you anymore? He loves Kurt."

"No, he thinks he does, but he doesn't. Kurt is not good for him."

"James, okay, this is coming from a friend. This is bad, do not do this."

"I'm just doing something that should have been done a long time ago."

Thomas sighed in frustration. He didn't know what to say anymore. "…Just don't do anything stupid."

Something had gone off inside of James then. He looked at his roommate and smirked coldly. "I won't." He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

* * *

Kurt had been in French; unfortunately James was also in that class and had that stupid expression on his face for the whole lesson.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, picked up his bag and walked to the door of the classroom. He felt someone grab his shoulder and was shocked to see who it was.

James.

"What do you want?" Kurt said turning back around and walking to his locker.

"So… did you ask Blaine what my problem is?"

"Yeah… and he told me everything, and that you're a psycho. If I where you, I would give up. Right now."

"Oh yeah, and what is a girl like yourself going to do?"

"Me? Nothing, I don't do violence." James laughed. Kurt raised his delicate eyebrows. "But I have a six foot two step brother who is the quarter back of his football team who does." That certainly shut James up. Kurt stepped closer to him. "Whatever it is that you're planning. Stop. You won't win."

"I wouldn't be to sure..." James snarled.

Just at that, Blaine came out of his class and automatically found Kurt. He was alarmed by the sight of Kurt and James staring at each other as if they could kill each other. "Everything, okay?" Blaine said warily standing next to Kurt.

"Yes baby," Kurt said smirking. "Everything's perfect." He smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine cheek and they walked off.

"What was that all about?" Blaine asked once they had gotten a little further away from James.

"I don't like him. Not one bit."

"Just ignore him, he will be persistent. All we can do is ignore it." Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah, I know."

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. You are my everything and he is not going to get in the way."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now c'mon. My mom just called me and she needs us both over."

"Oh okay… why?"

"She didn't say."

* * *

On the way back from school, there had been an accident that had caused a build up of traffic. Blaine was getting rather frustrated but eventually, they got home.

His mom had sounded excited on the phone… what was it?

Kurt and Blaine get out of Blaine's car and walk up the path that took them to the door, Blaine fumbled for his key's and let the two of them in.

Isabelle must have heard the lock and shouted "Blaine, were in here." She called from the living room.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a puzzled look. "We?" Kurt mouthed to Blaine but he just shrugged.

There, sitting there on the couch was the person Blaine least expected to see ever.

"Copper?" Blaine said not believing his brother was here.

"Hey buddy" Cooper smiled and walked over to him and gave his brother a long awaited hug.

"Um, Kurt, this is...this is Cooper, my brother." Blaine said.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said politely.

"You too, my mom has been telling me all about you."

"Where have you been? It's been a long time." Blaine asked.

"I've been all over, I'm acting so I've been doing little bit's anywhere. It's been an adventure I have to say." Cooper then frowned. "I'm sorry I haven't been here, Blaine"

"Don't worry about it."

"Mom do you mind if young Blainers and I go in the garden to talk?"

"Of course. Kurt you'll keep me company for a bit, won't you."

"Yeah, course." He smiled.

"Okay." Blaine said as he and Cooper headed out to the garden and sit on the swing that they used to love in their childhood.

"Do you remember I used to lie on here all the time and you would try and come to sit on it too, but I kept shoving you off?"

Blaine smiled at the memory. "Yeah, you always told me I had to be a least two inches taller if I wanted too, and then I had a growth spurt," Cooper laughed at this. "What? I did! And then you changed your mind and said I wasn't old enough."

"You'll always be my little short ass brother to me."

"Gee, Coop, thanks." Blaine laughed.

"Dad told me that you and he talked."

"Yeah, he came to my school and we pretty much talked everything out. It's going to take some time to build a relationship with him again. But he's been making the effort so, that's all I asked."

"You where always way to kind for your own good. I was always the self centred one."

"You weren't _that_ bad." Blaine said playfully nudging Cooper's shoulder. "So… what brings you to wonderful Ohio?"

"I felt awful for not keeping in contact with you and mom, so I thought, why not? I missed you both."

"I missed you too."

"Well that's good, because I got a place not to far from here. I decided that travelling the world isn't for me so maybe we could hang out and do brother like things like… I dunno, what are you into… golf? Fishing? Who knows?"

"That would be great Coop. I'd love that…Has mom told you about Andrew?"

"Yeah…she wouldn't stop, well apart from when she was talking about Kurt, but yeah… he sounds like a great guy, what she needs."

"He is…Coop, are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just I feel like the worst person ever. I was off gallivanting anywhere I could and all of this was going on…"

"Don't worry about it… you're here now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, that's what's important."

"…When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart."

"That's not how I remember it. Remember that time I convinced you that Barney the dinosaur was going to come and get you in your sleep?"

"That was not funny! That petrified me. And i was four! Of course i'm going to believe it" They both laughed and joked about this for a while catching up on their lives.

"So… Kurt." Cooper said so that Blaine would talk about him.

"Yeah… Kurt." He grinned.

"How long?"

"About a couple of months now. He's amazing. You'd love him."

"Hey, if he makes my baby brother happy, then of course I do. Does dad know?"

"Well I think he knows that I have a boyfriend. I try to not bring it up so much around him; I'm slowly weaning him into the idea. Kurt is the best this ever to happen to me. "

"I bet." Cooper said suggestively.

"No Cooper." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Alright… just… be safe and all." Cooper said laughing.

"Mhumm." Blaine said less than impressed but still laughed at his brother.

"Aw, I missed embarrassing you man."

"Thanks Coop, love you too."

"Good, 'cause you don't have a choice. Now c'mon, let's go back inside. It's cold."

"You're right."

"Dammit, I should have gotten that on tape or something."

"Tape, seriously Coop? Who uses a tape recorder?"

"Mommy!" Cooper called walking back into the house. "Blaine is picking on me." He mocked.

"Yes, well that certainly makes a change." Isabelle laughed. "Did you boy's have plenty to talk about?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I'm afraid I have work in an hour so I have to leave you guys."

"Will we been seeing you soon Cooper?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course." He winks and goes over to Blaine to ruffle up his hair. "Blaine… way to much gel."

"Thank you!" Kurt said

"Oh god, no. Please don't start Cooper."

"Just saying." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Bye Cooper." Kurt said as they shook hands.

"Later, Kurt." He then turned to his mom "I'll see you soon, okay?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Look after yourself, honey."

"I will." He said and left.

* * *

Blaine was up in his room doing some homework. Kurt had gone home about an hour ago and he now had nothing to do and he had an essay in for two days time.

Just as he was writing about how Shakespeare represents woman in his plays, his phone went off.

"Hey, Dad."

"_Hello Blaine, how's it going?"_

"Yeah, I'm great. Just finishing off some homework."

"_That's great son. Um… is your mom there?" _

"Yeah, she's downstairs. Why?"

"_Could I talk to her?"_

"Dad, I dunno if that's such a good idea–"

"_All I want to do is talk."_ Blaine wasn't sure what to do. His dad had seemed to have changed, so, there was no harm in letting them talk, right?

"…yeah ok, I dunno if she'll want to talk, but I'll go ask."

"_Thanks, son." _

So Blaine did exactly that. He took his phone downstairs and walked into the living room.

"Mom, um…Dad's on the phone." Blaine saw the was Isabelle's face changed from content to uncertainty "…You don't have too…"

"No… it's okay. Pass the phone here." So Blaine did.

"Hello Michael." She said. Blaine decided to give them a bit of privacy while they where talking. So he went into the kitchen to get a drink.

He couldn't here shouting or screaming so he took that as a good sign. A few minutes later he couldn't hear any talking so he went back into the living room to get his phone back so he could ring Kurt before he went to sleep.

"Everything okay?" He said worried about what might have happened.

"Yes, dear. Everything's fine." She smiled re-assuringly at him handing his phone back.

"No shouting matches? No wanting to kill each other?"

"Blaine, your father is your father. That means something to me. Okay? And we just talked like humans; we're going to be civil… for your sake. I know how much it would mean to you."

"Thank you mom."

"No problem, honey." She said giving him a hug. "Now go on, bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah mom. Okay." Blaine said walking upstairs to call Kurt.

Things seemed to be getting better.

* * *

_**Surprise! Cooper :D and the twins and evil James... oooo :D haha!**_

_**Please Review :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello wonderful world of fanficton *waves* **_

_**Once again... thank you for your responce to this story... i love writing it. **_

_**I know i have already asked, but i would literally cry and love you forever if someone was kind enough to do some fanart for this. Please, get in touch with me if you would like too :)**_

_**Here is chapter 10 :D **_

_**Oh and... Ryan Murphy still has all rights to characters and known locations. Dammit. **_

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_James Sutherland, the complete oath, is scaring me. Blaine has been telling me that I shouldn't worry about him, that I'm wasting my time, but I just can't help it. I found out that James used to have complete control over Blaine. He stopped him from seeing and talking to his friends and that James used to make Blaine follow him everywhere. It wouldn't surprise me if it turned out that James used to violent towards him, though Blaine would never tell me if he was. I don't even want to think of that so in a way I'm glad he hasn't told me, but, I also would like to know what went on. I am worrying all of the time. The kid id nothing short of a complete psychopath and should really be locked up. I love Blaine so much; I don't want to loose him over someone as pathetic as James Sutherland. _

_Also, I found out recently that Karofsky has transferred schools. Nobody knows as of yet where he is. Some people have said that he has moved town, some say he has moved city's… I even heard that he is now living in England, which I find completely ridiculous and I highly doubt it. I just pray that he isn't making some other innocent person's life a living hell and that he has finally saw some sense. Maybe he came out? Who knows…?_

_Blaine's father also wants to meet me. I didn't even know that Blaine had told him that he had a boyfriend, so that was a bit of a shock when Blaine asked me. I'm really very nervous about meeting him. Yes, because of the obvious. I am meeting my boyfriend's father, but mostly because of his past with gay people. Blaine has assured me that he has changed and I believe him. Blaine has been going out with his dad and Cooper more often which I guess is some reassurance, but I guess it will always be at the back of my head as I'm sure it is in Blaine's. I'm actually really happy for him. He is over the moon that he is spending time with his dad and it makes me happy. _

_Seeing the girls from McKinley at the Lima bean the other day really made me miss them. We have our weekly meet up's, as well as the guy's from glee club. I really do miss them all. I know that if I where to go back there now I would be safe. But my heart is at Dalton. Blaine is here and I would miss him more. It would be weird to not wake up in the same room as him… okay… most of the time same bed, but I'll not tell dad about that one. I would also miss everyone here at Dalton, even the twins! They have all made me feel so welcome here and I really love being a Warbler… Blaine was right… being one is like being a rockstar here. I would probably even miss Pavarotti, who is still surviving and singing beautifully. _

_Anyway, I must go. Blaine is getting impatient like a puppy and wants to watch Lady and the Tramp and however much I love him, it get's annoying after half an hour. _

_Kurt._

* * *

Kurt was washing his hands in the bathroom. He was currently in an English lesson and if Kurt was honest, the only thing holding his interest in that lesson was Blaine. He liked going to English for this reason.

As the water was running over Kurt's hands he heard the bathroom door opened. His face dropped when he saw who it was standing there with a stupid cocky smile on his face.

"What do you want, James?" Kurt snarls. He just seemed to appear everywhere he could.

James just smiles at Kurt innocently. "Now, now, don't be like that Kurt… Frowning gives you wrinkles. And we wouldn't want that on such a _pretty_ face now, would we?"

Kurt get's a paper towel and dries his hands and throws it in the bin and tries to exit the bathroom, but James stood in Kurt's way stopping him from doing so.

"Let me past." Kurt said as politely as he could considering who it was.

"How is Blainers?"

"He's fine." Kurt said slowly. "Can I go now?"

"What's the rush?"

"I have class." Kurt deadpanned.

"I just want to have a chat, Kurt."

"Yeah well I don't want to chat with you. Now if you'll excuse me." Kurt said, but James blocked him again.

"That's a shame…" The taller boy said. "Blaine used to like having conversations with me…"

Kurt was about to just punch James. But he couldn't be violent. He just couldn't. He had too many morals and James wasn't worth it. He took a few breathes to calm down.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked trying to get a straight answer out of him.

"Because, your sweetheart, is made for me, not you. But you both fail to get that into your heads."

"No James, you see, Blaine and I are in love. Do you know what that means? …That we don't use mind tricks to mess with each others heads okay? Got it? Good." Kurt said getting very bitchy.

"No, he just thinks he is. He loves me and I love him."

"Yeah right. Like you even know how to love someone…"

"Ouch, I'm offended." James mocked. "…You'll be surprised."

"Oh my god! Just stop this. He doesn't love you! How many times do we have to say this..." Kurt cried.

"He does."

"You are a psychopath!"

"Cute. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Urgh," Kurt scoffed. "Do whatever… I'm sick of this." Kurt say's pushing past James forcefully to the bathroom door.

"Keep an eye out on that Warbler of yours, Kurt." James called as Kurt walked out the bathroom. "And I'm not talking about Pavarotti."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked down the hallways back to his English class. He sat back in his seat next to Blaine.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kurt lied. "Just fine." He smiled which seemed to satisfy Blaine as he carried on writing in his notebook.

Kurt popped his pen in his hand and tried to concentrate on the video that the class had been watching and making notes. But it was no good. He couldn't concentrate. Not now.

He took Blaine's hand under the desk and gave it a squeeze. Blaine returned and smiled back. He could see that Kurt was sitting ridged in his seat.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem… tense…"

"Yeah, Blaine. I'm fine." Kurt said. "…I'm just nervous about meeting your father, that's all." He smiled. This wasn't a lie, Kurt was nervous about meeting Mr. Anderson, but that is not what was bothering him right now.

"I was exactly the same when I met Burt. My palms where just sweating the whole time…"

"Gorgeous." Kurt laughed.

"It'll be fine. I promise. He's changed and he promised me he would be on his best behaviour"

Kurt just smiled. He knew Blaine dad would be.

Kurt looked out of the classroom door and spotted James. He was just looking at him with his beady green eyes. He hadn't said anything, but he had still managed to say one thousand words to Kurt from one look. Kurt turned pale.

Blaine followed Kurt's panicked eyes. He found James looking at the two of them. Blaine was confused as to what was going on and why Kurt had gone paler…. James walked away.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Kurt watched James disappear from the doorway and then turned to Blaine. "…I have no idea."

"Seemed like something to me…"

"He's is just being his old creepy self– Ignore it."

"You're pale."

"I'm always pale." Kurt said. He gave Blaine a look as if to say 'please leave it, it was nothing.' So Blaine decided to leave it and carried on making notes.

* * *

"Where's you mom?" Kurt said as the headed into Blaine's kitchen after school the next day.

Today was the day in which Kurt was meeting Blaine's dad and he could be picking them up later, so Kurt went to Blaine's.

"Oh… she has gone out with Andrew." Blaine smiled. "She said something about going out to lunch and then some shopping.

"Oh… I see. Sooo we have the house to ourselves… do we?"

Blaine turns around to look at Kurt. "…we do." Blaine says smirking. Kurt walks over to Blaine and puts his finger under his chin and kissing him deeply.

The kiss soon becomes heated. Kurt's finger running through Blaine curls and Blaine is fisting the bottom of Kurt's shirt which had been un-tucked from his grey slacks.

Blaine pulls away and took Kurt's hand and leads him upstairs to his bedroom, falling onto his bed and hovering over Kurt.

The blazers had long been ditched somewhere on the floor. Blaine pulled Kurt up to meet his lips by his tie and then undid it and threw it away.

Kurt was unbuttoning Blaine shirt slowly; he knew what this was doing to Blaine.

"You're such a tease…" Blaine whispered

Kurt said nothing. He just continued to unbutton the shirt and throw it with the pile of clothes. He flipped them over so Blaine was beneath him and trailed kisses down his body.

He was at Blaine's hips and pressed kisses to them causing Blaine to moan. Kurt took that as an invitation to go on. He sucked at the skin there and bit it gently. He looked up at Blaine and then to his hips. Kurt had marked Blaine hips. The purple mark contrasting on Blaine's olive skin.

Kurt undid the button on Blaine's jeans and waited for Blaine to see if he looked uncomfortable. He didn't.

"Please Kurt." Blaine begged. Kurt trailed kisses down from Blaine bellybutton to the waistline of Blaine's boxers–

"Hey boys!" A voice came from downstairs. It was Isabelle.

They rolled their eyes at each other. That had been the second time that week she had interrupted them.

"I am going to kill her." Blaine says. His voice raspy and low.

"Better get rid of your bedroom voice first. Oh and… put some clothes on…" Kurt laughs.

"You will be the death of me."

They put their uniforms back on and headed downstairs to the living room.

"Hey mom." Blaine mumbles sitting on the couch.

"Someone's moody." She laughs shrugging it off. "Hey Kurt, are you okay? Please tell me you're not moody..."

"No, I'm fine. Blaine is just being childish" Kurt laughs looking at him.

"Oh… I wasn't interrupting or anything was I?"

"No mom. I'm fine." Blaine said.

"Kurt are you okay? You've gone a bit…pink there." Isabelle says noticing Kurt's blush

"Yes Kurt. You have." Blaine said smoothly. "Please do tell…" he asked innocently making Kurt give him one of his best bitch glares.

"How are you Isabelle?" Kurt says choosing to ignore Blaine.

"Yeah honey, I'm great. I had a nice lunch with Andrew and then he took me shopping."

"Get anything nice?"

"Nothing special, just a couple of nice tops"

"Okay, okay, okay, save the fashion talk for later." Blaine laughs.

"What time is your father picking you up?"

"In about… 10 minutes" Blaine looks at the time.

"Okay."

"Have you seen Coop lately?"

"Yeah… he came around yesterday to see how I was."

"Cool… I might go around and see him sometime."

Blaine feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_I'm outside –Dad _

"Dad's outside." He says to Kurt who looks nervous. "It'll be fine, c'mon." Blaine says. They say goodbye to Isabelle and walk outside and get into Blaine's dad's car.

"Hey son." Michael says to Blaine as they put their seatbelts on.

"Hey dad."

"…Kurt is it?" He says looking at Kurt.

Kurt's attention is snapped to Mr. Anderson. He was like and older Blaine in so many ways, they had the same mannerisms. They had the same smile, but Blaine's a much more childish version. Then that's when it hit Kurt. Blaine dad was talking to him…

"Y-yeah… I'm Kurt." He said tying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Mr. Anderson chuckled. "It's nice to finally meet you. Blaine talks about you the whole time when he's at mine."

"Good things I hope." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Always." Blaine smiles.

Michael coughed. "So I was thinking on going out for dinner tonight?" He said. "Nothing fancy… it's just I can't cook. Blaine's mom used to do all the cooking…"

Blaine looked out of the window. He didn't need that. Kurt felt awkward.

"Yeah… That's sounds great, thank you Mr. Anderson."

"Michael." He corrected.

The pull up outside Blaine's dad's apartment and get out the car. Blaine takes Kurt's hand as they walk into the building and into the apartment.

Michael's apartment is nice. Well kept and very modern, but it didn't feel like a home… not like Isabelle's place. But Kurt still felt comfortable there.

"So Blaine how's school?" Michael asks putting on the TV but turning the volume down low for them to talk.

"Yeah, it's good. Kurt goes to Dalton now… he transferred."

"Oh I see." Michael said not asking any questions about it. "How are you settling in then? Is it treating you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm enjoying it. The classes are a lot harder but I feel better there."

"Do you know what you want to be when you leave? Or do you not want to think about it yet?"

"I am really interested in fashion design. I'm thinking of doing that at collage or something."

"And what about you Blaine? Still wanting to be a music teacher?"

"Yup. I'm going to look for some work experience. I figured it would help."

"That's a great idea." Michael smiled. They continued to make small talk like this. It wasn't awkward, there was just that little bit of uncertainty that made the conversation… a bit formal?

"So, Kurt, what does your father do?" Michael asked sounding genuinely interested.

"He owns a garage." Kurt started. "Hummel Tyres and Lube."

"I recognise that name… is your dad by any chance called Burt? Burt Hummel?"

"Yeah. That's him."

"He fixed my Chevy up not so long ago. Nice man"

"That's my dad for you."

"It's a small world." Blaine laughed.

"So I was thinking that we go eat at about 6:30, how does that sound?"

"That is fine with me."

"Good"

"Is it okay if Kurt and I go for a walk?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, don't be too long though." Michael smiled at the two of them.

"Okay."

"Where are we going?" Kurt whispered as they headed out the door.

"You'll see."

They walked down the street and to the left as Blaine lead them.

"The meadow?" Kurt said as the approached a familiar set of trees.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come here with you. We haven't been in a while."

"We haven't." Kurt smiled. They walk to the grass and sit down facing each other holding each others hands.

"So… I want you to tell me something." Blaine said. "I want to know what it is that you have been stressed out about lately."

"Blaine, I already told you. I'm fine. I'm not stressed." Kurt sighed.

"Well something's the matter. You're edgy."

"I am not!" Kurt snapped. Blaine just lifted his eyebrows as if to say 'told you so.' Kurt sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"It's just everything. I'm worried about my dad because I'm not there all the time to look after him. I still have nightmares about Karofsky. I miss everyone at my old school, not that I don't love Dalton, it's just weird not seeing them everyday. I was anxious about meeting your dad. And on top of all of that… I have James Sutherland adding to it all. He really is the cherry on top of the cake."

"Wow… okay, I'm sorry." Blaine smiled sympathetically. "You know your dad is going to be fine. He has Carole there looking after him. And Finn. I know it's hard but you know if anything happens, and I'm one hundred percent sure that nothing will, they will call you and you will be with him in a second."

"You're right."

"And those nightmares? They are going to stop."

"And how are they going to? …they aren't just going to disappear."

"I know, but I'm going to make sure that, when you wake up from them, that I'll be right there to hug you, to kiss you and to hold you until you aren't afraid anymore." Blaine said rubbing circles on Kurt's palm.

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I am far from it."

"Your not, you honestly are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm luckier, because I have you." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's nose. "And please let's just not talk about James… he is a toad and I'd rather not acknowledge his existence."

Yeah it was easy for Blaine to ignore him, James haden't been stalking Blaine…

"Yeah, probably for the best."

"Don't let him get to you. That's what he does. He get's into your head and he knows it. He figures out your weaknesses and uses them."

"Is that what he did to you?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with pained eyes. "…Yeah." Blaine bit his lip. "He built up my confidence and knocked it straight back down."

"I'm sorry he did that to you."

"Don't be. It happened and I've moved on." Blaine put his hand and Kurt's shoulder. "I'm just glad Wes was there. He made me see sense. Literally slapped me out of it."

"Well I'm glad he did."

"Me too." Blaine smiled. "So… no more worrying. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now come on, we better get back." Blaine said helping Kurt up.

"Wait. I just want to do one thing." Kurt said. He put his hands on either side of Blaine's face. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt kissed him slowly and passionately. Both of them melting into the kiss. "You always talk about everyone else being amazing and brave." Kurt said resting his forehead on Blaine's "But you. You're brave. You have been through a lot and you still always put others in front of you."

Blaine blushed. "C'mon… let's go." He said taking Kurt's hand and walking back to his dad's apartment.

Thet get back and head out for some food. They end up having a very good nice. The original formal conversations had been replaced by casual chit chat and making fun of Blaine, in the nicest way possible.

"Are you two at Dalton tonight or your mom's?" Michael asked as he was taking them to wherever they wanted.

"Dalton." Blaine said. "It has been a while since we actually stayed in our dorm."

"Yeah… I feel like we just always ditch them all the time." Kurt laughed.

The radio was playing quietly in the background of their conversation. Kurt just shook his head and laughed up on hearing the song. Blaine was grinning like an idiot.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on." _

"What are you two laughing at?" Blaine's dad asked.

"Oh nothing." Blaine laughed.

"…o-kay then." Michael said puzzled. "We'll, I'll see you two soon." He said pulling up in Dalton's car park.

"Bye dad."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Anderson." Kurt smiled.

"You too, Kurt. And remember, it's Michael." He laughed.

"Sorry."

Blaine's dad pulled away and drove off.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Kurt giggled.

"See, told you that you had nothing to worry about."

They walked back in the grand building and headed to there dorm and sat on their beds.

Blaine twitches his head. "Do thing's seem… odd to you?"

"Odd… how do you mean?"

"Listen." Blaine said.

Kurt lay perfectly still trying to figure out what Blaine was talking about. "…I hear nothing."

"Exactly…" Blaine knitted his eyebrows together. "…it's quiet…"

"Hey Kurt!"

"Arrghhhh!" Kurt screamed. He must have jumped seven foot in the air. "…tweedles!" he sat hitting them both on the arms.

"I'm scared as to how you managed to get in here."

"Yeah, probably easier if you don't ask"

"You gave me a heart attack!"

"We're sorry Kurt."

"Just don't do that… ever again!" Kurt said before collapsing on his bed.

"What do you guy's want? I'm pretty sure you didn't sneak in via invisibility cloak for no reason." Blaine asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"We just came because we miss you guy's here."

"You two are like… never here. And annoying Seb and Ryan just isn't the same anymore."

"So giving people heart attacks is what you do for fun now?" Kurt said.

They heard a knock at the door and looked between each other.

"Come in… might as well the twins already did…" Blaine shouted.

They door opened and Wes, Sebastian and Ryan walked in.

"Hey guy's" Sebastian smiles as them all."

"Hey Seb." Justin says.

"Look what I have!" Ryan says pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"Uh-oh!" Blaine says.

"We where thinking of having a little bit of never have I ever." Said Wes sitting on the floor.

"Are you guy's up for it?"

"I am… how about you Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Hell yeah" Kurt grinned joining Wes on the floor.

"Okay, so who wants to ask first?"

"ME!" Ryan shouted. He poured the vodka into the shot glasses for them all. "Never have I ever… kissed a girl."

Wes, The tweedles, and Kurt all took their drink.

"Spill." Ryan said.

"Well obviously mine would be my girlfriend." Wes said obviously.

"Justin, Jamie?"

"If we say our mom, does that count?" They asked blushing.

"No. you have to tell the truth. No getting out of it."

"Fine. I kissed this girl called Lily" Jamie said giving up. "I really liked her but she didn't feel the same."

"I had a girlfriend called Melissa." Justin said.

"Woah! Why didn't you tell us?" Sebastian asked baffled.

"I dunno. Doesn't matter. I _had_ a girlfriend. Past tense."

"Okay… Kurt, do share." Blaine said looking at him.

"It was in my sophomore year. My dad was hanging out with Finn a lot and I thought he was finding it awkward because I was gay. So I tired to impress him by dressing in flannel shirts and awful trousers and hats. And my friend Brittany, who now has a girlfriend, Santana, posed as my girlfriend."

"Wow."

"You did not tell me that." Blaine laughed.

"Bad point in my life. Never again."

"Okay so who's turn next?"

"Mine!" Jamie shouted. "Never have I ever… lied about being in love with someone… or my sexual preference to avoid a date."

Blaine, Kurt and Justin took a drink.

"Some guy who had gotten in touch with me from my like, first school, asked me out, but he was really creepy and at the time…I was seeing… James… so I told him I had a girlfriend." Blaine said looking down at the floor.

"Kurt… what about you?"

"Well, my best friend Mercedes had a crush on me, like, years ago. And at the time I hadn't come out so Instead of just telling her I was gay, I made up that I was in love with my other friend, Rachel."

"Justin?"

"Oh… just some girl from Crawford. She had been like stalking me and in the end I just told her I was gay."

"Blaine… you're next."

Blaine thought of a question and smirked at Kurt…who was wearing a scarf. And he remembered the hicky he had given him the day before. "Never have I ever worn some clothes to hide a hicky?"

Kurt and Sebastian took a drink.

They all look at Kurt.

"What?"

"Spill."

"I have nothing to tell…"

"Oh so the scarf you're wearing, inside, might i add is for nothing?"

"…maybe."

"Don't lie."

"Fine. Yeah…I have a hicky."

"How is it holding up? It was pretty big." Blaine said teasing.

"Why Blaine? Why would you do that?"

"Okay, let's move on…" Wes said. "We all know Sebastian get's them all the time." Sebastian just winked at Ryan, who smirked back.

"Who's go is it now?" Kurt asked.

"Mine" Justin said. "Never have I ever…. skinny dipped."

Jamie, Wes and Blaine took a drink.

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"It was a dare." Blaine explained.

"And he enjoyed it so much that the next time he did it, it was out of choice…"

"Okay… never have I ever… been south of the border as it is put these days…" Sebastian asked.

Kurt, Blaine Sebastian and Ryan took a drink.

"Woah, wait a sec. Kurt… Blaine?"

They just laughed nervously. "What?" Blaine smiled.

"Something to tell us?" Wes asked.

"I think by taking a drink to Sebastian's question is all the information you need Wesley…" Kurt said.

"Oh no… not you too with the Wesley thing…"

"Afraid so." Kurt said. "Anyway… my go… never have I ever… made out under the stars."

Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Ryan and Wes took a drink.

Nobody asked any questions. The twins just awed at them all causing them to turn red.

"Okay my go." Wes said. He look at Sebastian and Ryan. "…never have I ever fooled around on a roommates bed."

Sure enough, Sebastian and Ryan took a drink.

"What?! When?" Jamie said.

"Let's just say Thad was not impressed." Ryan laughed.

"We were just making out… he went to the bathroom and left us there…"

"Okay then." Blaine said. "I'll have another go. Never have I ever been walked in on… by my roommate." He said also looking at Sebastian and Ryan.

They took another drink.

"You found it hot Blaine… admit it." Sebastian laughed.

"I did not! I was mentally scarred!"

"Oh my god. I feel sorry for you, baby." Kurt said gesturing for Blaine to hug him.

"Thank you." Blaine said hugging Kurt and kissing him on the shoulder.

They carried on with this till 1am… none of them had ever realised the time, they where having a lot of fun and they all got, let's just say… very drunk.

"G-guys! I'm gunna h-head back now." Wes managed.

"Haha! Wes is drunk!" The twins laughed. Wes hardly ever got drunk.

"I think it's time we all got to bed. I'm tired!" Blaine complained.

"Night guys." Ryan and Sebastian said leaving the room. Followed by the tweedles.

"Wes… are you okay man?"

"Mmhumm."

"Do you need me to walk you back?"

"Mmhumm." Wes nodded.

"Alright." Blaine said Puttig Wes' arm around his shoulder. "I'll be back in a second, baby." He said turning to Kurt.

"Okay."

"B-Bye Kurt."

"Bye Wes."

Blaine walked down the corridor with Wes and knocked on Wes' room door to get David to unlock it.

"Oh my god, Wesley is drunk."

"Yeah…he is going to have a sore head tomorrow." Blaine laughed.

"Alright, I'll get him to bed. C'mon Wesley." David said taking Wes to his bed.

Blaine headed back to his dorm and opened the door.

Blaine stood back against the door, closing it. "Hey you."

"Hi."

"Tonight was fun."

"Yeah. I've never seen you drunk before… or drink alcohol now you mention it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope… not at all." Kurt bit his lip. It was probably more to do with the beer, or should we say, vodka goggles, but Blaine looked extremely irresistible.

"Can I just say… you look super hot right now." Blaine said sitting next to Kurt on his bed.

"Mm, you do to. Rugged non- gelled hair suits you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Well as much as I would love to just ravish you right now, we're drunk and I don't want to rush into anything."

Kurt sighed. "I know."

"I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself."

"Don't temp me." Kurt grinned.

"You are such a tease." Blaine said straddling Kurt.

"But like you said," Kurt said moving so Blaine would move too. "We're drunk…"

"Goodnight." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and kissing it.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled and headed to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_It was dark, cold and Kurt felt claustrophobic. He was in a dark, small room. _

_He heard footsteps coming along from the corridor. He jumped with every heavy footstep._

_He saw them stop out side the door. The small amount of light that managed to creep through the bottom of the door showed the shadow of the feet that terrified Kurt to the core. _

_The door opened slowly. Then Karofsky appeared. _

_He walked over to Kurt, picked him up by his shirt collar a shoved him back to the ground. Kurt falling and surely breaking something. _

_Kurt felt Karofsky kicking him and beating him. He just wanted it to stop. _

_All of the pain all of the suffering to stop. _

_For it all of it to stop._

_To stop. _

"_Kurt!" A familiar voice echoed. It sounded safe, warm and full of hope and promise. _

"_Kurt! Wake up!" _

Kurt felt himself being shaken. He panicked and jumped to sit up. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine sitting next to him. A worried expression on his face.

"You were having a nightmare."

Kurt closed his eyes. He was sick of these nightmares. "Thank you." He said to Blaine sniffing. He must have been crying.

"No problem. I'll go back to bed. Wake me up if you need anything. Blaine said kissing Kurt before getting up off of Kurt's bed.

"Blaine… wait." Kurt said and Blaine tuned back around. "…Don't leave."

Blaine looked at Kurt. Wordlessly, Kurt scooted over to allow Blaine in his bed. Blaine slid into the bed behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt kissing the back of his head.

"It's okay, you can sleep now. I've got you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much Kurt."

Kurt smiled and melted into Blaine arms. He was soon fast asleep.

He wouldn't be having any more nightmares tonight

* * *

**Please Review! :)**

**Wooohooo, drunken Warbler parties. I would give up anything to go to one of those. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: A very big hello to everyone! That is right, I am not dead nor giving up on this story, hell to the no! I am back and should be getting into a semi usual writing/updating schedule. **_

_**Thank you all for your patience, like I've already said, I have had a crazy busy summer and I know people usually find more time to write in the summer, but I just couldn't, sorry.**_

_**Anyway, I won't ramble on much more and I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven.**_

* * *

It had been the twins' idea. Stupid Justin and Jamie and their childish ways and ideas.

Since it was half term break, they all had a week off so, Justin and Jamie had text everyone asking, well, practically ordered, everyone to go to the fair on Sunday, the last day before going back to usual lessons on Monday.

Now, don't get Kurt wrong, he loved spending time with everyone. He had settled into Dalton and absolutely loved everyone there, he, however, had no interest in fun fairs what so ever.

The little kids running around screaming like giddy banshees just did not appeal to Kurt. It just gave him a headache.

Kurt would normally have passed on this particular occasion. That was until a certain lead tenor of the Warblers decided to turn in to an adorable puppy.

Now who was Kurt Hummel to refuse that?

* * *

"_No, absolutely no way." Kurt said before Blaine had even said a word. He could just tell by the look on Blaine's face what he was going to ask. _

"_I haven't even said anything!" Blaine said grinning. _

"_Exactly!" Kurt laughed and carried on writing his homework assessment that was due for after half term. _

"_So…will you?" _

"_Fun fair's equal screaming little kids, no." _

"_It'll be fun." Blaine said trying to persuade him._

"_Oh no you just did not imply that whiny, little kids are fun, Blaine Anderson." Kurt laughed and put his books away giving up on the homework for now. _

"_Please?" _

"_No." Kurt said looking and Blaine in his hazel eyes which he regretted instantly as he knew what would come next. _

_Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist looked him in the eyes and pouted. "Please, Kurt." Blaine whispered giving him his best puppy impression._

"_You," Kurt said shaking his head and laughing. "Are impossible."_

_Blaine grinned again. "Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully. _

_Kurt looked at Blaine for a few seconds before giving up. "Yes." He said quietly. _

_Blaine smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Yey! You'll love it, I promise."_

"_I'm holding you to that promise, Anderson." Kurt laughed._

* * *

So that was how Kurt and Blaine where now sitting in Kurt's room as they waited for Wes and David to pick them up to go to the fair.

Kurt stood in front of his mirror and ran his fingers through his hair styling it. For some reason, his hair had chosen _this particular_ moment to not cooperate with him.

Blaine shifts on the bed and it catches Kurt's attention and he looks at Blaine via the mirror.

"You know," Blaine says also looking at Kurt. "You're hair's perfect. It always is."

Kurt groans and looks back in the mirror and applies yet more hairspray and puts it back down on his dresser, taussaling his fingers through it again. Kurt sees Blaine laugh and shake his head at him. "What?" Kurt laughs.

"Nothing, I just love you and your perfectness."

"Oh like you don't fuss over your hair!"

"Um, no..."

Kurt laughs. "That is the most ridiculous lie you have ever told, Mr. I can't walk out of my dorm without plastering my head with hair gel!"

"It is not that bad." Blaine says laughing trying to defend himself. "It's not that much!"

"Yeah okay, you keep telling yourself that."

Blaine smiles and looks at Kurt. "Stop fussing, it looks fine."

Kurt walks over to him and kisses the top of his head. "Thank you." He says quietly into Blaine's curls.

"My pleasure." Blaine grins.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted from downstairs. "Your friends here!"

Kurt groans and steps away from Blaine.

"It'll be fine." The shorter boy says reassuring Kurt and laughing as they walk downstairs.

"I'll see you later dad!" Kurt called from the door as he and Blaine put their shoes on.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye dad." Kurt said and dragged Blaine outside to see Wes and David waiting for them. They walk towards Wes' dark blue car and get in.

"Hey guys!" David says as they close their doors. "Looking forward to this Kurt?" He mocks knowing Kurt was just _ecstatic_ about this.

"…Yes, David. I am looking forward to little gremlins screeching like dying cats." Kurt says as they belt up and Wes drives off.

"So the twins have already been there for like an hour or something." Wes says as they take a left.

"To be honest im kind of expecting them to like…appear… just… randomly, right now." Kurt said looking around the car. Blaine laughs then smiles at him and Kurt looked back returning his smile.

"Urgh! You two are just impossibly cute." David scoffs.

"Yes, please stop making heart eyes at each other in my car." Wes said looking at them through his front mirror. "The pixies will puke up rainbows all over the place."

"Yeah, yeah Wesley…"

"I will literally stop this car if you call me that again."

Blaine laughs and looks out the window at the take a right and pull up into the fair.

Kurt just couldn't help himself but to laugh at Blaine as they pulled up. If Kurt thought he had seen Blaine at his most childish, then he was certainly mistaken. Blaine's eyes where lip up as if a toddler had been let loose in a candy store. He laughs and undoes his belt and steps out the car.

"So, I totally need some candy floss." David says as the walk to the entrance.

"Yup, fair grounds just aren't the same without it." Blaine smiles taking Kurt's hand.

"Hey guys!"

"You know, I'm actually kind of getting used to this… you two just popping out of nowhere."

"Told you you'd get used to it." The twins laughed.

"That's when you know you can handle anything." David laughs.

"Seb and Ryan are already here, they said they would wait for us by the dodgems." Jamie grinned.

"Dodgems?" Kurt asks stopping.

"Yes" Wes says.

"It'll be fine, we'll totally just crash straight into the twins." Blaine laughs to Kurt quietly so only he could here him.

"It's dodgems, Blaine. You're supposed to dodge."

"Well yeah, but, if you didn't try and crash into them…then what would they be dodging?"

Kurt glares at Blaine. "…You win this time, Anderson."

"Why do I feel like I should video this moment or something?" Blaine laughs.

"Don't get used to it." Kurt laughs wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and kissing his cheek quickly.

They get their tickets from the entrance and then walk to go and meet up with Sebastian and Ryan, speaking of which…

"Get a room guys!"

Sebastian and Ryan pull apart and laugh. "Sorry guys." Sebastian says blushing.

"Yeah, I'm not." Ryan smirks and then laughs. "So…dodgems?"

"Hell yeah!" Justin shouts and grabs Jamie's wrist and runs to the dodgem cars.

They give their tickets to the man and go off in pairs to their cars. Justin and Jamie in one, Kurt and Blaine, Wes and David and Sebastian and Ryan.

Kurt drives the car off and smacks straight into the twins causing them to roll into the barrier causing Kurt to laugh hysterically.

It turns out, Kurt really enjoyed the dodgems, even when Sebastian and Ryan crashed into him and Blaine and the whole car spun around and Kurt thought hr was going to die. Or even when Wes and David and the twins drove into them on either side trapping them.

"See, told you you'd have fun!" Justin says sticking his tongue out at Kurt as they walk around deciding on what to go on next.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt laughs as Blaine takes his hand and squeezes it.

"What do you guy's wanna do next then?" Sebastian says and he wraps his arm around Ryan.

"Ferris wheel?" Ryan suggests and looks around the rest of them and they all agree.

The sun had just started setting leaving the sky a pink and orange mixture and the air had gone cool as they head to the Ferris wheel.

They all got in separate carts. The twins, David and Wes, in one, Sebastian and Ryan in another and Blaine pulled Kurt into the last one.

As the wheel went around, Kurt took in the view of the park. The lights from all of the rides twinkling all over. You could feel the buzz from everyone on the ground, yet he still felt like he and Blaine where the only people there. The lights making Blaine's eyes shine and Kurt got lost in them for a moment.

"Something caught your eye?" Blaine teases.

"Shut up." Kurt playfully hits him. "Not my fault your eyes are like…perfect."

Blaine smiles sweetly. "Thank you." He says and leans his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Your eyes are _far _more interesting though."

"How come?"

"I don't know… they just remind me of something you'd see in space… but they resemble the ocean at the same time. They've always mesmerised me." He smiles. "First thing I noticed about you…"

Kurt nuzzles into him and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist. "I love you."

Blaine looks up at Kurt and smiles. "I love you too."

Kurt looked at Blaine in the eyes again and lowered his head to meet Blaine's lips halfway and sharing a sweet kiss. Kurt pulled back and smiled against Blaine's lips and Blaine cupped his face with his left hand and stroked his cheek softly.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly. "We just kissed on top of the Ferris wheel, didn't we?" realising how cheesy it was, but not regretting a moment of it, his lips still tingling.

Blaine practically beamed and looked out of the cart. "Yup… yeah we did." He grinned. "It's so beautiful up here… look."

Kurt turned around and looked out of the cart. He hadn't noticed how high the metal wheel was or how high they had become. He could see the whole town from up here and cocidering he usually thought that Lima was a pretty dull town, but, from up here, and right now with Blaine, it looked beautiful. "…It's magical." Kurt whispers.

They continue to look out of the cart and intertwine their hands when they reach the bottom and get out meeting the rest of the guys.

"What time is it?" David asks nudging Wes.

"9:30… we should get going."

"Fun sucker" Jamie laughs

"I am not" Wes retorts.

"Fun sucker!" Justin says louder. "Please don't hit me with your gavel!" He says and runs behind Sebastian.

"You know," Wes laughs. "Contrary to belief… I actually don't carry it around everywhere I go."

"Of course." Kurt laughs. "Now c'mon… we actually do have to be getting back."

* * *

"I surprisingly had a really good time tonight." Kurt said as he was doing his moisturising routine before going to bed.

"See, told you it would be fun." Blaine said putting his book away. "I had an awesome time too. I never knew Ferris wheels could be so fun." He laughs.

"Me neither." Kurt puts the lid on his moisturiser and puts it back in their dorm bathroom before climbing into his bed. He pulls the duvet up over himself and closes his eyes.

"Hey…Kurt?" Blaine asks quietly in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"…You're not still having those nightmares, are you?"

Kurt pauses for a second. "No… no I'm not." He smiles even though Blaine can't see him.

"Good." Blaine says and closes his eyes too.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks propping himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Blaine's alarm rings out in the silent dorm room waking both boys up. Kurt got up straight away and stretched, whereas Blaine just groaned into his pillow and turned his alarm off.

Kurt laughed. "C'mon you… get up." He said getting his uniform and going into the bathroom.

"Mm to tired t'move." Blaine said pulling the duvet up over his head.

Kurt shakes his head and walks over to him pulling the duvet down and trailing kisses from Blaine's neck down his back. "Will you get up now?" Kurt says next to Blaine's ear.

Blaine turned over to look at him and smiled. "Fine." He says and get's out of bed pulling a t-shirt on and getting his uniform sorted while Kurt went in a shower and comes back out a few minutes later, Blaine showering after him.

Kurt dried his hair and styled it as usual. He heard the bathroom door open and Blaine walked out in just his towel; Kurt had to stop his jaw from dropping.

"I um… forgot my shirt." Blaine says blushing and going to pick his shirt up.

"Okay." Kurt smiled and Blaine walked back in the bathroom and got changed coming out with his grey slacks and his shirt on fastening the last few buttons.

"So." Blaine said putting his tie on. "What you got first?"

"Chemistry." Kurt groans. "…With the twins." He laughs and pulls his blazer on.

"Better than my lesson… I have math. Kill me now…"

"Owch." Kurt says knowing how much Blaine hates maths. "And no, I will not."

Blaine laughed. "And if that wasn't bad enough, James has been moved in to my class."

Kurt turned around to face Blaine. "He has?" Blaine just nodded. "I actually hate him y'know that."

"Hurm, me too. I have to spend a whole lesson with him trying not to kill him…"

"Just forget him, If I have to, then so do you. He probably won't even say anything to you; it's just me he seems to like to wind up."

"I know, I know. It's just difficult to ignore him."

"If he irritates you feel free to punch him in the face." Kurt said as Blaine puts his blazer on and Kurt straightens it for him. "There." Kurt smiles.

"Thank you." Blaine says and walks into the bathroom again to do his hair.

"Um…what do you think you're doing?" Kurt says catching his wrist knowing exactly what Blaine was doing.

"…Going to gel my hair?" Blaine asks confused.

Kurt pouts. "Do you have to? I like it better like this." He says ruffling his curls.

Blaine shoots him an evil glare then smiles. "Fine, you win. But only because you asked." He says and runs his fingers through it to somehow put it in some sort of order.

"Much better." Kurt grins and claps. "Now come on… we'll be late."

"Urgh, you say that like it's a bad thing…"

Kurt kisses Blaine on the cheek. "And you can complain all about it at Warbler practise, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine smiled weakly and he kisses Kurt on the cheek and they head to their lessons.

* * *

Kurt waits outside Chemistry with the twins as they wait for their teacher, who is late.

"Did we tell you we're auditioning for the Warblers today?" Jamie smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"What? I though you guy's already were Warblers…" Kurt said rather confused.

"Not officially… we just… hang out with you guy's a lot." Justin explains.

"I see… I honestly thought you guys were members."

"Just honorary." They joke.

"This means you'll get Pavarotti now… right?"

"If we get in." Jamie laughs.

"Of course you guys will! …I'm gunna miss that little guy…"

"Who? …Blaine?" They laugh.

"No...Stop being mean to my boyfriend!" Kurt laughs and their teacher comes around the corner and they walk into the class and sit in their seats.

They have a more or less normal lesson, the only abnormal things about it was the twins not setting anything on fire.

The bell went, signalling the end of class and everyone started to get out of their seats.

"Remember… projects are due in two weeks time!" The teacher shouts over them. Kurt and the twins had been put into a group for their project.

"I'll go to the library later… start on some of the research, okay?" Kurt said to the twins.

"Okay… we would come along but we have no free periods… we can go once classes finish."

"Sounds fine to me." Kurt smiled as they walked to the common room for break before Warbler practise. "You guys nervous?" Kurt asks them as they walk down the corridor.

"Yeah." Jamie says. "But it would be weird for us not to be."

"…It's sort of…good nerves." Jamie laughs.

"Hey guys!" Blaine says catching up with them as they walk into the common room.

"Did you know these two are auditioning today?" Kurt said turning to him.

"No…" Blaine said raising an eyebrow in surprise. The twins just laugh. "What are you two singing?"

"Oh you'll find out soon, Anderson." They say and walk off to talk to Wes.

"So, how was maths?" Kurt asks sitting down on one of the couches, Blaine sitting next to him.

"Urgh… it was okay as far as maths goes. Sutherland kept his distance so I'm okay." Blaine laughs.

"Good." Kurt says as the bell goes for the end of break and everyone else leave apart from the Warblers. Wes, David and Thad taking their seats and Wes hitting the gavel off the table to which all of the Warblers laugh.

"Seriously… Wes…Stop it." Ryan laughs.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm in Warbler council mode now so shh." He says laughing. "Okay, so today, we have yet another audition… Justin and Jamie. To all of you who are confused, Jamie is slightly taller, Justin don't even say anything…you are."

"Not." Justin coughs.

"Now… if you two are actually ready, then you can start." Thad smiles to them.

The twins smile at each other and nod. They look over at Kurt and Blaine for a moment and they give them an encouraging look. Justin puts his IPod in the speakers and presses play.

Jamie mentally counts himself in, smiling at his twin and begins to sing telling himself not to be nervous.

_I turn the music up, I got my records on  
I shut the world outside until the lights come on  
Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone  
I feel my heart start beating to my favourite song_

_And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night_  
_Until Monday morning feels another life_  
_I turn the music up_  
_I'm on a roll this time_  
_And heaven is in sight!_

Justin starts singing the next part, really getting into the song. Everyone was grinning and awestruck, which was really encouraging them both.

_I turn the music up, I got my records on,  
from underneath the rubble sing a rebel song.  
Don't want to see another generation drop.  
I'd rather be a comma than a full stop._

_Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees_  
_Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes_  
_But my heart is beating and my pulses start_  
_Cathedrals in my heart!_

They grin at each other and start to practically run around the room jumping on the couches and singing much to Wes' horror, but he was still enjoying their performance.

_As we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into.  
To tell me it's alright._

_As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony.  
And every tear's a waterfall_

_Is a waterfall  
Oh_

_Is a waterfall  
Oh, oh, oh._

_Is a waterfall  
Every tear…_

_Is a waterfall  
Oh oh oh_

_So you can hurt, hurt me bad._  
_But still I'll raise the flag!_

_Oh_  
_It was a waterfall!_

_A waterfall!_

_Every tear,_  
_every tear_  
_Every teardrop is a waterfall!_

_Every tear_  
_Every tear_  
_Every teardrop is a waterfall!_

They finished the song and grinned at each other and hugged one another soaking in the applause from the Warblers.

"Well I don't think any of us has to vote… guys, that was SICK!" David says smiling widely at the pair.

"Yeah… honestly! Great energy! Amazing talents and will be great additions." Wes laughs.

"Where the hell have you guys been hiding that?!" Blaine smiles.

"Dunno." Jamie shrugged.

"Thought it was about time we showed you guys." Justin finished.

"Well, no doubt about it… you guys are most definitely part of us now." Thad laughs. "I can't believe you guys didn't audition before!"

"So… does Pavarotti need to be given to them officially or can I just give them him later?" Kurt asks raising his hand.

"Just give them him later, and tweedles?" Wes says. "Welcome…officially to the Warblers."

* * *

Kurt heads down to the library for his free period, Blaine had Biology and he had that Chemistry project to get information for.

He strolls the shelves and shelves of books after books after books. Kurt really enjoyed Dalton's library, it was very traditional and was the perfect place to think, if nothing else. He often came down here to study or to relax when he could.

He comes across some book that will help him and sits down to make some notes.

"Kurt?" A low, quiet voice says and Kurt looks up.

"James." He says frustrated already losing his patience with the taller boy already.

"Oh don't be so rude…I'm only being nice."

"Somehow I don't think that you are, James." Kurt quipped closing his books knowing there was no point in carrying on.

"You really think that little of me?" James said looking a little upset. "I thought you would be the last person to be like that."

"I'm usually not. Certain things really just get under my skin though." He narrowed his eyes not buying a word of it.

"So you admit it? … What I say bothers you?" James says sitting down on the seat across from Kurt looking way to confident for his liking, it unnerved him slightly.

Kurt just laughs, choosing not to display this. "No… and even if it did, James… I certainly would not even breathe a word of it to you."

"Do you love Blaine, like… really love him?"

"…James, now you are just being absolutely ridiculous." Kurt said glaring at him.

"Well do you? It's a pretty simple question, Kurt."

"Look… I don't know what angle you've decided to take now… but leave it."

"So you don't?"

"I don't what James?" Kurt said fed up getting up out of his seat and getting his books so he could study in his dorm.

"Love him?"

"Of course I do. I love Blaine more than anything, more than enough to not rise to your stupid comments." He emphasised the stupid.

"Have you guys… y'know…" James smirks with a cocky look on his face that Kurt just absolutely detests.

"As if I would tell you." Kurt says turning to leave.

"I'll take that as a no then." James says and Kurt stops and turns around facing him.

"You know what James? You actually make me laugh… one day… and for your sake I hope that day comes sooner rather than later, it will sink into that sick, twisted little head of yours that Blaine is not interested!" Kurt said sternly.

"I mean that must be, what? 6-7 months now you guys have been dating and he hasn't…y'know…that's gotta tell you something Kurt." James said completely ignoring what Kurt said.

"That?" He says pausing for dramatic effect, as one does. "Tells me nothing. Unlike you, neither myself nor Blaine are complete man sluts who sleep with anything with a pulse."

"Does he top or bottom?"

Kurt just glares at him. He really didn't want to have to lower himself to James' standards and levels by saying things to get under people's skin, but Kurt didn't care so much right now. He smirks. "We're not exclusively top nor bottom. We like to experiment." Kurt had to stop himself from saying something about how James wriggled in his seat. "Something wrong, James?" He lifts a delicate eyebrow.

"I um… no… nothing." James coughs.

"Really? Seems like something stumped you…" Kurt said looking at him innocently.

"I gotta go." James said getting up and leaving rather quickly leaving Kurt smiling to himself watching him leave. Once he had gone, he puts his head on the desk and lets of an exasperated sigh before getting up and picking up the books and going back to his dorm to carry on studying.

About half an hour later, Blaine opens the room door and walks in. "Hey." He smiles putting his bag down.

"Hey." Kurt grins closing his books.

"Find anything interesting in the library?"

"Nope… not about chemistry anyway." He laughs. "I did have a rather…interesting conversation with James though."

"You did?" Blaine groans lying down on his bed. "What did he say? On second thoughts, do I even wanna know?"

"Oh…you wanna hear this one." Kurt says sitting on the end of Blaine's bed feeling the anger bubble up inside of him again. "Well, he just started asking me all of these questions…"

"Kurt what is it?" Blaine said seriously as he noticed Kurt had tears building up in his eyes which Kurt himself hadn't even noticed, not tears of sadness, tears of frustration.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly making them disappear. "…he asked me if I loved you… like, really loved you." He says weakly.

"…and you said yes, right?" Blaine asks looking at him.

"Of course I did."

"So… what's the problem? As long as _we_ both know that then we don't have to answer to him."

"That's the thing! Yes we do!" Kurt said. "Blaine… I'm scared to not answer him because I don't know what he'll do or what he'll say…"

"…It's only James Sutherland."

"Exactly Blaine! Do you not remember what he's like? What he did to you?!" Kurt raises his voice. "…Sorry, he just… he really just knows how to get to me."

"No, I'm sorry… I… I should talk to him. This is getting way out of hand."

"No, Blaine it's just… I need to let this out that's all."

"What else did he say?"

"He…um… asked if we had… had sex." Kurt said quietly blushing.

Blaine looked at him wide eyed. "And…um… what did you say?"

"Well… he asked if you topped or bottomed…"

"…and you told him that…?"

Kurt laughed. "I told James that we weren't exclusive and that we liked to experiment."

Blaine burst out laughing. "What did he say? Oh my god… you should have taken a picture!"

"He got all skittish and left." Kurt smirked. "But… I hated having to lower myself to something he would do."

"It's the only way he's gunna see… if he sees that he's winning, it'll only spur him on even more and trust me, nobody wants that."

"I know."

"I'm still going to talk to him though… this needs to be sorted out."

"Okay." Kurt nods. "…So…um, could you help me out a little? I really need help with this assignment thing."

"I'll try… Chemistry isn't my thing though." He laughs. Kurt get's up and gets his text book putting it between them on the bed.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Despite his numerous attempts, James is still failing to become between me and Blaine, I really do think that it just makes us stronger. What doesn't kill you makes you, right?_

_Kurt._

* * *

The next day after class, Blaine decides to go and talk to James. He may have basically told Kurt to shrug it off, but truth was, it had pissed Blaine off.

He walked down the corridor and turns at the bottom reaching James' dorm and knocking loudly waiting patiently.

James answers. He smirks seeing Blaine. "Well, well, well. Finally seeing sense, Anderson?"

Blaine glares at him. "…No. I came to talk."

"What about?" He says leaning against the door frame.

"Please wipe that disgusting smirk off your face. And I think you know what."

"I don't."

"Chat with Kurt yesterday? Does that jog your memory?"

"Oh…yeah." James says looking at the ground.

"Yeah, Oh." Blaine said stepping closer to him. "I really don't appreciate you trying, and failing, to come between me and my boyfriend. You are totally going about this all the wrong way if you're trying to 'woo' me. Which by the way, I also don't appreciate and will never happen."

"Oh please. I've woo'd you before, doesn't take much."

"That was different, that was before Kurt. James… I love him."

"Yeah, yeah." James passes off with a wave of his hand. "And he loves you… all that jazz."

"Then please stop…"

"Y'know Blaine, you told me you loved me once."

"Yeah once… that was before you started treating me like crap and screwing me around."

"Oh, getting brave are we? Bringing that up."

"I've learnt from my mistakes to let you control me." Blaine says looking him straight in the eyes.

"You don't get it Blaine, do you? I still control you. I control you and your little boyfriend and I don't even have to do much. I have you both hanging by a string…"

"You know what? Maybe if you weren't such an asshole you'd maybe find someone who actually likes you." Blaine spits.

James laughs "Owch… I'm hurt. Oh not wait. I'm not." He says dryly amused by Blaine's anger.

"You are unbelievable." Blaine says throwing his hands up in the air. "You know what? I don't even though why I'm wasting my time! You're always going to be the same asshole no matter what."

"You're right there Blaine… but don't pretend you don't get off on it."

"Urgh… seriously?" He says. "Oh, and I honestly don't need you for that when I have Kurt… trust me."

"I won't tell if you won't…" He says putting a hand on Blaine's waist, which makes him jumps back straight away.

"I have nothing to tell." Blaine says his voice practically dripping with venom.

"C'mon Blaine… he'll never know." James whispers looking Blaine in they eyes.

"No… James…stop it, okay? Not going to happen."

"We'll see."

"No James… really. Whatever me and you had has gone… it went as soon as you stared to act different….you used to be the complete opposite to what you are now."

"Yeah, well, things happen, people change. Boo hoo." He says dryly.

Blaine shakes his head. "I have nothing else to say to you." He says before walking off back to his dorm. James closes his door and stands leaning against it for a few seconds.

"Things happen." He whispers darkly.

* * *

_**Please review, you guys have no idea how much they help to write and let me know what directions you want this to go in (with in reason, I do have a plan, but it is flexable.)**_

_**I love you all, till next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello lovely people of fan fiction :D!**_

_**My deepest apologies I haven't updated this in forever! I have been super crazy with school work and it took me a while to write this chapter as it just didn't feel right, but however…here we are! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter twelve.**_

* * *

On Tuesday, Isabelle had asked Blaine if Kurt wanted to come over for dinner that evening as it had been a while since she had seen him.

"I swear she loves you more than me." Blaine laughs sitting on the end of his bed next to Kurt as they wait for dinner to be ready.

"You know that's not true." Kurt says turning round and lying down so his head in resting on Blaine's legs.

Blaine smiles and runs his hand through Kurt's hair gently. Kurt always loved when Blaine did that. Only Blaine could get away with it. "So anyway…my dad wants me to go over to his tomorrow, I think he's taking me and Cooper to a football game or something."

"You hate football." Kurt sniggers.

"I don't mind it… not my favourite thing ever though."

"At least he's trying, right?" Kurt says looking up.

"Yeah, I suppose." Blaine says giving a small smile. "… He wants to see my mom, like actually _see _her."

"He does?" Kurt asks looking a little confused.

"Yeah… I talked to her about it, she's not too sure…I mean she's…getting there but…she's not ready for that right now."

"Especially with Andrew and everything… she'll not be sure what to say to your dad about him."

"I know, my dad understands anyway… I think he just wants to be civil for mine and Cooper's sake, y'know."

"Boys... dinners ready!" Isabelle shouts upstairs.

"Okay mom!" Blaine shouts back down and heads downstairs with Kurt for their dinner.

* * *

The next night Kurt is sitting at his desk in his dorm room finishing off some homework while Blaine is out with his father and Cooper. He is in the middle of writing the last paragraph of his essay when he hears a knock at the door.

"Come in." He says still writing, not lifting his head up.

"Hey…Kurt?" A quiet voice says opening the door and walking in.

Kurt puts his pen down. "Jamie? Hey… what's up?" He asks sensing something was wrong automatically as a tweedle had actually _knocked_ on the door.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asks closing the door.

Kurt looks at him confused. "…Of course you can…"

Jamie walks in and sits on the end of Kurt bed. "We're friends, right?"

"Yes, Jamie, we're friends." Kurt honestly did consider him a friend, and a good one at that.

"I'm just gunna ask you…" He said a little nervously. "…h-how did you know you-you were y'know…gay?"

Kurt shrugs. "I…I guess I was never really into… girls _that_ way. I mean I looked up to them more as idols rather than drooling over them I guess… then I dunno it… I guess I always knew that I was different to the other boys…I just never _knew _that I was gay until sophomore year… if that makes any sense."

"A little." Jamie laughs.

"Why do you ask?"

"I asked because… i- I think I'm y'know…gay." Jamie confessed shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Kurt looked at him shocked. "But…you…you had a girlfriend." He said and bit his tongue to keep quiet. "Okay… i-okay." He smiles, knowing how difficult this can be for people. "So… what made you…y-know…"

Jamie shrugs. "I… okay so there's this guy, in my geography class… Danny." Kurt notices Jamie's grin. "…i…we're friends but-"

"You have feeling for him but not sure how he feels about you?" Kurt finishes.

Jamie nods. "Yeah… how did you?"

"Been there." Kurt shrugs and laughs. "…i-I had feelings for Blaine as soon as I met him but obviously didn't know he felt them same."

"How do you do it Kurt? I mean… be so… out there and proud and…"

Kurt thinks about it for a second. "I guess y'know… my dad was just very supportive and so were my friends…" He smiles, but that soon fades a little. "But… it was hard. There are a lot of people out there who will just go out their way to make your life unbearable. It's not easy, but…it does get better…You just need you're friends and family around you to support you."

Jamie looks down and stares at his now ever so interesting hands.

"Oh my god." Kurt says realising something. "You haven't told anyone else, have you? …not even Justin…"

Jamie shakes his head. "No… I haven't." He half laughs.

"I…why? I mean, not that I'm flattered that you came to me but… he's your twin."

"I know… and I will tell him… it's just… I wanted to talk to someone who _understood_ y'know?"

Kurt smiles. "I get it."

Jamie smiles at him. "Thanks Kurt."

"Hey… no problem… happy to help."

"I better be going. Jus will be looking for me." He says and stands up.

"Okay… see you tomorrow." Kurt says and hugs Jamie before he left.

* * *

"Hey squirt!" Cooper said when Blaine and his dad walked into Blaine's dad's house that evening.

Blaine laughed. "That seriously isn't going anywhere, is it?"

"Nope… definitely not." Cooper laughed too going over to hug his little brother.

"I just have to go upstairs to do some work." Blaine's dad said. "I'll only be an hour or so then we can go see this football match!" He said and went upstairs.

Blaine walks into the kitchen with Cooper. "So squirt…how's life?"

"Oh you know, school…studying…school, more studying." Blaine replied apathetically.

"By life I meant Kurt." Cooper smiles then laughs.

"Oh! Well…we're fine…" Blaine says, smiling.

"Good to hear…so…out of the blue question… have you guys done the dead."

Blaine glared at his brother. "Cooper…. Weare_not_havingthisconversation." Blaine rushed out, blushing.

"Hey! I'm only asking!" The older of the two defended him self.

"Well I'm not answering."

"Jeez okay… grouchy."

"Sorry… It's just…"

"S'okay… I get it."

"No… no Cooper you don't… you don't know the half of it." Blaine said and immediately regretted it. Maybe this whole James thing was getting to him too much.

Cooper looked at Blaine and saw frustration and tiredness in Blaine's eyes. Something was getting to him. "Blaine… what's been going on?"

Blaine sighed audibly and sat down on counter top. He looked at Cooper. "There's just this guy who…"

"Wait, are you cheating on Kurt? Because, little brother, that is not cool."

"No! No Cooper I am _not_ cheating on Kurt." Blaine said annoyed at the accusation. "Let me finish." He said childishly and Cooper pretended to zip his mouth closed and let's Blaine continue. "As I was saying…there is this guy called James, my ex," He adds and internally shudders. "Who is trying to split me and Kurt up."

"Ah, I see. Jealous ex? …I've had my fair share of those."

"No… it's way more than that. He… you don't know what… what happened between me and him… It… it got real messy and… and."

"Blaine, tell me." Cooper ordered. This must have been due to the fact that a few tears of frustration and sadness had escaped Blaine's eyes, which Blaine had only just realised. He wiped them away with his hand.

Blaine closed his eyes. "He…he used to…hit me and…say things to me and now that I'm with Kurt…he…he's trying to get me to see that…that I'm _his._" Blaine said. He would tell Cooper about it in more detail another time.

Coopers jaw was hanging open in disbelief and guilt. He snapped it shut. He needs to say something. "…Blaine, I…I had no idea…" Cooper says walking over to him and hugging him.

Blaine sobbed onto his shoulder. "You…you didn't know…how could you?"

"I can't believe someone would do that to you… i…how come you never told me before?"

Blaine shrugs. "Because it's in the past…i… I try to not bring it up. But, you know…he's just _there_ all the _fucking_ time and…"

"And you just want to be happy with Kurt?"

"Yeah. I mean… not that I'm not happy, I am…it's just…I see how hurt he is by some of the things James says to him, I know he doesn't believe what he's saying but…"

"Woah… woah Blaine." Cooper said holding Blaine by the shoulders. "While I think it's lovely that you care so much about how this is affecting Kurt…have you taken time to…y'know… think about how it's affecting you?"

Blaine sniffs and looks up. "What do you mean?"

"Well…its obvious isn't it?"

"I'm not following."

"I'm your brother…I can see how much this is hurting you…it's okay to let it out…have you had a good ol' cry over it?"

"No Cooper…I–"

"You used too when you were little. I know you don't remember but when something upset you or something you would always cry and then you would move on and forget about it."

"I can't…when I think about it, all I do is get angry and frustrated and then I stop thinking about because I don't want to feel that, I just want to feel happy." He said. Yes, he was happy with Kurt, more than. But deep inside, he knew that, he, himself, wasn't.

Cooper wordlessly hugged Blaine again and Blaine cracked. Not the usually crying that he sometimes did when he was frustrated, the hot, angry tears that you can just blink away and forget about. No, he sobbed. He sobbed onto his brother's shoulder letting out everything he had felt, all the pain and hurt and everything that he had just let build up since James had started hitting him and abusing him and Blaine just couldn't keep it building up inside of him anymore.

"I wanted to hurt him." Blaine said a few minutes later after he had calmed down a little. "I wanted to hurt him so bad."

"I know Blaine, I don't blame you…he sounds like such an ass."

"He is." Blaine mumbled. "But…I had never wanted to hurt someone before, not really."

"Blaine… he broke your heart…" Cooper says. This was the truth no matter how much Blaine tried to deny it–

"No Cooper."

"Yes, Blaine. I know it's difficult for you to get your head around that but he did. He made you trust him, and…and then he…well…I'm not saying you're still in love with him…I know you're not. I'm just saying that it's okay to be mad."

Blaine looked at his brother. Yes, he had a point. Blaine was most definitely not in love with James anymore. His heart was only for Kurt. He had to be careful with whom he let have it after what James did but he knew Kurt would look after it.

The fact was, Blaine was mad. He was very, very mad.

However, Blaine was supposed to be calm and collected right? He was dapper Blaine, and dapper Blaine wouldn't have such thoughts of hurting someone else, would he?

He took a few deep breaths through his nose and clung onto the counter tightly, eventually, letting go and sighing.

"You're right." Blaine says.

"Of course I am, I'm your big brother… I'm always right."

"Not…always."

"Okay, most of the time then, but hey… this will pass. James or whoever will get bored because he will see that you and Kurt are like…made for each other." Cooper said dropping one of his hands from Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiles at him. "He doesn't stand a chance when it comes to Kurt, even I can see that."

"Well James seems to think that he does…"

"So you and Kurt are just going to have to show him, aren't you?"

Blaine just glares at his brother. "…we…we have. That's the point…he still doesn't get it."

"Try something else…" Cooper shrugs. "Trust me."

"Why do I feel nervous about trusting you?" Blaine worries his lower lip to his teeth.

"I'm your brother?" Cooper offers.

And that was it. Cooper was his brother, his family. Of course Blaine trusted him. He trusted Cooper just as much as his mom, his grandparents, Kurt and even his dad these days. He may not have been a major part of his childhood life or had been around a lot. But that's the beauty of the people you love unconditionally. They don't have to be.

But still…

It was nice to have them around.

At that, they heard their dad come downstairs. "Sorry I took so long boys. Marking is _very_ time consuming."

"That's alright." Blaine says hopping down of the bench.

"Are you going back to Dalton after the game?"

"Yeah… I have class early tomorrow so…"

"Are you sure?" His dad asks. "It's no problem if you wanna stay here."

"I know, it's just it'll be easier and less on an inconvenience…Thanks though."

"Suit yourself." Michael says and walks into the hallway to get his coat.

"You just wanna see Kurt." Cooper says walking past Blaine and out to the hall too.

"So?" Blaine laughs and get's his coat too.

As it turns out, the football game was better than Blaine had expected. All three of them joked around and cheered along with the crowd for their team. They hugged each other when their team scored and Blaine was glad he had decided to go out.

He missed this.

* * *

That night when Blaine get's back to his dorm, Kurt was asleep. Blaine had told Kurt he would be back late and to not wait up for him. He walks in a puts his dim bedside light on while he get's into his pyjamas. Because Blaine was a pyjama kind of guy.

"B-Blaine… is that you?" A sleeping Kurt mumbled a few minutes later turning around and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah… it's me." Blaine says walking over to Kurt's bed and sitting on the edge of it. "Go back to sleep." He says stroking Kurt's face.

"But mm'cold." Kurt says nuzzling into Blaine's touch.

Blaine just laughs. "Do you want me to cuddle you?"

"Mm'please."

Blaine slides under Kurt's duvet and wraps them up in a warm little cocoon. "Better?" He asks a few minutes later.

"Much." Kurt replies nuzzling into Blaine even more.

"Go to sleep, love." Blaine says quietly.

"I love you." Kurt says before quickly falling back to sleep.

"I love you too." Blaine says kissing his boyfriends forehead before falling soundlessly asleep in his arms.

* * *

Blaine wakes up the next morning before the sun has even started to peak through the dorm room curtains.

He realises that he has shifted quite a lot in his sleep as he is now facing the complete opposite way to when he fell asleep. He was now little spoon instead of facing Kurt.

He remembers the dream he has last night. It was just memories and flashbacks of events that happened with James.

So needless to say Blaine was not in the best of moods that morning.

He got up silently, making sure not to wake up Kurt in the process. He jumped in a quick shower as he felt disgusting; he could feel James hands all over him, even though it was only a dream.

Once out, he got a pear of sweat pants and a tank top from his drawer, got changed into them and made his way down to the gym. Yes, facilities at Dalton where open at all times for students.

Once there, Blaine picked up a pair of hand wraps and boxing gloves. It felt like forever since he had actually been down here, he had no need, but today…today was a different story.

Blaine walked up to the punch bag eyed it and immediately swug a punch, his fist colliding with the side of it.

From there, Blaine doesn't hold himself back. He punches for all of the hurt that James had caused him, for every bad memory he had of him. He punched it for all of the bullies in his old school, for every offensive name they had called him, every sneer and look and for every hit he took at the Sadie Hawkins dance. He punched because he was angry at his dad for being such as asshole during his childhood, all the things he did to him and his mother. Some things you can forgive for, but some you can't ever forget.

Heck, Blaine was even punching for all of the hurt that Kurt had been through. The whole ordeal of being slushied, being thrown into dumpsters, shoved into lockers… Karofsky. This was one Blaine was not holding back for. He hit and hit that punch bag until he was exhausted. Until he was crying to the point where he just had to stop, he was practically hugging the punch bag letting tears fall down his face.

He took a few deep breaths as he let the adrenaline settle back down. He caught his breath. He hadn't even realised that he had been punching that bag so hard. He was sweating; the little beads of moisture trickling down his face.

Even though Blaine felt disgusting again, he needed another shower, he felt so much better, letting all of that anger out like that had never felt so good.

He felt relieved. It was as if some of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders and had just vanished.

Blaine took the gloves and hand wraps back off before going back up to his and Kurt's dorm, deciding to have a shower there.

When he opened the door, he found Kurt was awake, sitting in bed reading.

"Hey." Blaine said closing the door. "You're up early."

Kurt turned to look at him. Okay, so a slightly out of breath Blaine, in gym clothes and red cheeks and who's hair was slightly damp sort of made Kurt have thoughts…un-dapper and, okay…he should probably stop staring now.

Blaine gave a cheeky smile.

Kurt shook his head out of his thoughts. "I…yeah. I woke up and you weren't there… so I figured I'd read till you came back." Kurt says closing his book. "I could say the same to you…you look as if you've been…busy."

Blaine nods and sits on the end of his bed. "Yeah… I woke up and just needed to…let out a little stress, that's all."

"And why is one Blaine Anderson stressed?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, um….y'know…school work and stuff." Blaine lies.

"Blaine…you're ahead on your school work. I know this, and I can tell when you're lying and the fact I had to stop you from falling out the bed tells me otherwise." Kurt states simply. "What's really going on?"

"Okay… it's just this whole thing with James." Blaine says and Kurt rolls his eyes. "No… it's not just that… it's just he gets me so mad and angry that it just brings up everything else as well so I went down to the gym to vent I guess." He shrugs. Kurt smiles slightly, not needing to push Blaine for further details. "I'm gunna go have a shower." Blaine says and goes into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Kurt get's up out of bed and goes through his drawers to get out his uniform out and get's changed and starts on his moisturising routine. One does not just simply wake up looking fabulous.

Blaine walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later in his grey slacks and shirt, just like he does every morning. See, they have this routine. Kurt showers in the evening and Blaine showers in the morning. That was just the way it was.

Once school starts, Kurt and Blaine have a lesson together first, so… maybe Blaine's morning wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

That thought, however, swiftly changed after English literature that day.

Kurt and Blaine were walking out of the class room, hand in hand of course laughing and talking about their upcoming project. Which of course, they would totally be working on together.

They had a study period next so, they planned to go to the Lima bean to get a coffee and discuss some things for their project.

They could get coffee from Dalton's cafeteria, but… well…it's the Lima Bean, duh!

They walk out to the car park to get to Kurt's car.

Kurt is talking about some clothes he has seen in the latest issue of Vogue magazine when he suddenly stops, mid sentence.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asks seeing Kurt has pretty much frozen in his spot, his eyes going wide and looking somewhere in front of them.

Blaine snaps his head around to see a large figure walk towards them. A figure he was not expecting to see.

A figure that quite frankly made his toes curl and make the anger and adrenaline pump through his body.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and immediately stands in front of Kurt. "Karofsky." He mutters as the jock approaches them.

"Your not still around, are you butt boy?"

"I'll always be around, dickhead. Get used to it." Blaine spat. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Came to talk to fairy boy." He says glaring over Blaine's shoulder. "Who obviously can't talk for himself?"

"To be quite frank, I completely understand why."

"Blaine… just let it go." Kurt says quietly, just for Blaine to hear, he was still staring at Karofsky. "What is it?" He says moving forward but still holding onto Blaine's hand.

"You think you got it easy now, don't you?"

"Yes, David. Because my life has been one big Disney movie hasen't it?"

"Still got you're pathetic, sarcastic attitude then." Karofsky states.

"More than you know. Like it was stated before, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just came to let you know that I'm still around. Just because you ran off like the pathetic little fairy that you are, doesn't mean that this is over with."

"Yes it does." Blaine says firmly.

"Sorry…what was that hobbit?"

"I said…" Blaine says moving towards Karofsky a little. "That yes it does. This stops."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Karofsky says harshly. "Stay out of this."

"No, how many times do I have to tell you! Kurt is my boyfriend. I am not going to let people like you treat him the way you have treated him in the past, I'm sorry but I can't let that happen."

"Get out of my way." Karofsky said and moved forward to shift Blaine out of his way.

"No." Blaine said standing firmly shoving Karofsky back a little.

Yes, Blaine realised that Karofsky was much bigger than him, on paper; Karofsky should beat Blaine to a pulp in about 30 seconds. However… Dalton fight club and a hatred for the boy in front of him might just even the odds.

Blaine eyed Karofsky, the two of them getting closer and closer…

"STOP!" Kurt says pulling Blaine back. "Both of you, stop it. Karofsky…just leave. I don't even want to know how you knew I was here…but just leave." Kurt said carefully.

"I'm not going anywhe–"

"Yes you are." Kurt cut him off. "Leave, get out of my life before I get the police involved."

"You wouldn't do that." Karofsky said faltering slightly unsure im himself.

"Yes I would." Kurt said clearly. "Leave." He said a final time looking Karofsky straight in the eyes. His heart was beating so fast with fear but didn't let it show.

Now that was progress.

Blaine's eyes went between Kurt and Karofsky, getting ready to step in if needed, although, it didn't seem as if he needed to. Kurt looked confident. Yes looked, because he _knew _Kurt and knew that inside he was trembling, but the fact he was even saying this? Well… that just made Blaine even more proud of him.

"You're bluffin' Hummel."

"Am I really though, David? After _everything _you've put me through… why shouldn't i?"

What happens next is probably the last thing Kurt and Blaine had expected.

"…I'm sorry." Karofsky says after a few seconds of silence, obviously thinking about it.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other in confusion. They mentally start having a conversation between them.

"_Did he really just?"_

"_Yeah. He did."_

"_I though so…what do we do?" _

Blaine shrugs

Kurt looks at Karofsky. Normally he would have the heart to forgive, but in this case, he just couldn't. "And…what?" Kurt's sassy side came out. "You think that's enough?"

"I-No…but… it's a start right?"

"A start of what?"

"I don't know, Kurt." Karofsky says looking down to the floor.

Kurt's eyes widen, as does Blaine's. This is the first time he has ever called Kurt by his name rather than 'Hummel' or some sort of offensive name.

Kurt clears his throat. "Well I hope you'll understand that I appreciate your apology, but right now it's going to take me a while to…accept it per-say."

Karofsky nods, which is absurd in itself. "Okay."

Blaine is trying to get his head around the fact that Karofsky is apologising.

"Well…this is…sufficiently awkward… we're just gunna go and…get coffee."

Karofsky sighs and nods and heads back to his car.

"Well that was weird." Blaine says as they get in his car and drive to the Lima Bean.

"I know… really weird."

"Do you think he meant it?"

Kurt shrugs. "I don't know… he seemed as if he meant it."

"Don't count on it."

"I'm not…don't worry." Kurt says as Blaine's pulls up in the car park. They get out and walk into the Lima Bean and stand in the line to order their coffee.

They get their coffees and sit in their usual seat and discuss their English project.

* * *

"James, you are being ridiculous. Leave them alone." An angry Wes says the next day at lunch. Kurt and Blaine are sitting together and James was going over to cause them some trouble.

"I'm just going to talk to them? …no harm in that, right?"

"But why?" Justin says who also got involved. "They do not need you in their life! That is just not cool."

"…They're just so wrapped up in their own little bubble, aren't they?" James says bitterly.

"And that is the way everyone intends it to say. They can be wrapped up in their little Klaine bubble for as long as they want to be." Wes says. "I'm not seeing my best friend go through what he had to because of you, again, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah Wesley…sure." He says looking at Kurt and Blaine who are oblivious to what is going on.

Little did they know, that James Sutherland was finally going to get between them whether they liked it or not.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

_**Okay so I plan for next chapter to be a bit of a sad one… just as a warning. I'm nt sure when my next update will be as I want it to be right as I feel it deserves to be.**_

_**All will be revealed :) **_

_**Please review :D! Muchos love! x**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello :)**

**Okay, so here it is. Chapter 13... i will warn you now... if you are particularly emotional... then you might want to grab some tissues, i don't know :) I had fun writing this. **

**Do enjoy :D**

* * *

_Chapter thirteen_.

* * *

James sits alone on his bed in his dorm. He should be in class but he had other things in his mind right now, namely Blaine Anderson.

He rests his chin in his hand, thinking on what to do next, how to get his one and only love back.

No, don't feel sympathetic. If you loved someone would you physically hurt them? Play with their mind? No.

You see, James Sutherland's idea of love is completely different from how we would perceive it.

Love to James meant control and the power to control someone.

But it's not all that sad. After all, there is always someone out there for everyone, right?

James had tried his very best in order to get Blaine back. Too make him see that he was making a mistake with Kurt.

He was going to have to be clever about this.

James was going to have to be…_nice_ in order for this to work the way he wanted too.

Kurt Hummel. Be prepared to meet dapper, gentleman-like James Sutherland.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt are walking out of English hand in hand when Blaine's phone goes off.

"Hey mom." He says rolling his eyes at Kurt, laughing.

"Hi Blaine, I was wondering…I know your supposed to be at your fathers tonight but, I have some news and it's pretty important…could you maybe come here after school instead?" Isabelle asks kindly.

"Yes, sure…is everything okay?" Blaine asks anxiously.

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about sweetheart." Isabelle laughs a little. "I'll see you later."

"Okay mom, see you."

"Love you."

"Love you too, mom." Blaine mumbles and hangs up, turning to Kurt.

"Was that your mom?" Kurt asks as they continue to their next class.

Blaine nods. "Yeah… said she had some important news."

"Oh?" Kurt turns to him. "What do you suppose it is?"

Blaine sighs and laughs. "I have no idea…"

* * *

When Blaine get's to his moms that night after school, Andrew is there and his mom has once again made a delicious dinner.

"Wow, smells amazing mom." Blaine says walking into the kitchen, leaving his school bag in the hall.

"Blaine, you're home!" Isabelle says turning to look at him from the stove and walks over to him and pinching his cheeks with her fingers.

"Mom." Blaine grumbled. He hated when she did that.

"Oh I can't help it!" She laughs and hugs him, to which, Blaine hugs her back and can't help but notice she's holding onto him a little too tightly, he decides not to really say anything though as she had told him she had important news so he was sure whatever it was that Blaine had picked up, he would be told about.

"Hey Blaine… there's a football game on, why don't we go watch it while your mom is cooking, huh?" Andrew says smiling at Blaine.

"Sure! Sounds awesome." Blaine laughs and they walk into the living room to watch the game.

Over the last few months, Blaine has really grown to like Andrew. He seemed to bring out the best in his mom and if his mom was happy, then he was too. The plus about Andrew was that Blaine actually admired him and respected him, much like the respect you would find that someone has for their father. Because that's sort of what Andrew was now, kind of.

They sit down for dinner and Blaine notices hoe his mom and Andrew are bumping shoulders. He rolls his eyes (something he's picked up from Kurt) "Just tell me." He smiles. "Whatever it is… I wanna hear it."

Isabelle looks at him and grins. There is only one way she knows how to tell her son. "Blaine… Andrew proposed…"

"And she said yes!" Andrew finishes, smiling widely.

"Oh my god! Mom! That's amazing!" Blaine says gawking at both of them. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"You are?" Isabelle asks looking in his eyes.

"Yes… yes I am mom."

Isabelle starts crying. Yes, she knew Blaine would be happy for her but to actually hear it was pretty amazing. She gets up and walks around the table to hug him. "Thank you, Blaine." She whispers and hugs him tightly.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" James shouted that same evening as Kurt was heading down to the library to do some studying. Well… he had to do something while his boyfriend was away.

Kurt heard James' voice and sighs and carries on walking down the hallway. Eventually, Kurt hears his footsteps catch up with him.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped and turned to look at James.

James eyes were bloodshot and he seemed to be in some sort of state and panic, which confused Kurt as to why James would be coming to him if he felt like this.

"Look…I…I know you hate me and stuff but… there's something you need to know."

"And what's that?" Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Do you know where Blaine is?" James said quietly looking at Kurt.

"James I do not want to talk to you." Kurt said and begun to walk off but James grabbed his wrist.

"No I mean…where has he told you that he is?"

Kurt smiled sarcastically. "He's at his moms."

"Is he…I mean like… you know for sure?"

"Of course I do… why would I think any different?"

"Well…I was talking to one of the Warblers… just before and…well… they said they saw Blaine leave with…with another guy."

"Well it was probably Andrew." Kurt snaps. "The guy Blaine's moms going out with."

"…he was our age Kurt." James said looking at Kurt dead in the eyes.

Kurt shook his head. "No… Blaine wouldn't do that…you're lying!"

"No I'm not." James said calmly.

"Yes… yes you are! I don't know what is going on but I have no idea why you're doing this."

Kurt stared at James and noticed something different. If James was lying, would he be here with bloodshot eyes, standing in front of Kurt? Wouldn't he be being his usual asshole self? …if he was lying he wouldn't be close to tears, right?

"I'm not lying, Kurt. I didn't believe it either." Tears started to fall down James' face.

"…Y-you're bluffing." Kurt says trying to not let it get to him.

"Kurt… you have to believe me."

"And why should I!"

"Look…I…I know we're not…y'know….but at the end of the day… we both love him, right? …we know how each other is feeling right now."

"No…I love him…not you, you just think you do!" Kurt spat. He felt a really weird feeling shoot through him, a twist in his stomach, a horrible dry feeling in his throat.

"Kurt…you know I'm right…" James whispered.

Kurt just looked at him not being able to say anything to he other boy. Yes, Kurt had plenty reasons to not believe him, but for some reason, he was actually believing the words coming out of James' mouth.

He genuinely seemed distraught and heartbroken.

Which could only mean it was true.

Blaine had left with another guy and lied to Kurt about it. And if he was lying about it…well…that only meant one thing, right?

"Blaine would never cheat!"

"Harry saw him Kurt! …he obviously lied to you about where he is!" James said loudly and then turned quiet. "…what else could it mean?"

"I don't know! But I know Blaine! He would never, ever do this!"

"Kurt, look…I'm only trying to be nice here!"

Kurt laughed, but had tears now coming down his face he was that confused. "You? Nice! You have to be kidding me!"

"…I'm only trying to help." James said brokenly. "Y'know…the other day I saw you two and…and I thought to myself, why am I even still trying? He's moved on…maybe I should."

"Took you're time!" Kurt spat again, trying his very best to not believe him.

James shrugged. "I just thought that I'd…finally do the decent thing for once… you deserve to know."

Kurt looked down at his shoes. Why did he believe James? He was nothing but an asshole to everyone and Kurt knew he was wrong to believe him…but he couldn't help it.

He believed James and that was what made him sickest of all.

"I…I have to go." Kurt cried and pushed past James and ran up to his dorm and threw himself on his bed and cried.

James watched Kurt run away with a devious smirk on his face.

"Mission accomplished." He said to himself.

* * *

Andrew and Isabelle dropped Blaine off back at Dalton, they all got out of the car and Isabelle turned to Blaine.

"Thank you." She says again, hugging him tightly.

"Mom, honestly… you have nothing to worry about. I'm happy for you…happy for you both."

She nods. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

"I…I can't tell Cooper yet." She says quietly. "…and definitely not your dad…not yet…" Isabelle says quietly.

"I know…nobodies asking you to…just in your own time, remember, no rush." He tells her quietly.

"I know." She says and sniffs a little. "Since when did you get all grown up and full of wisdom."

"I'm just telling you what you already know." He says and pulls out of her hug.

Blaine looks at her and smiles. He can see that she's happy. Andrew brings something out in her that Blaine has never seen before. He looks at Andrew.

"Well Blaine…" The blonde, Jude Law look-a-like says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Blaine smiles and then thinks what the hell and hugs him too. He was going to be his step-father after all.

They pull out and look at each other. "Now…I…I don't want to be overstepping or anything…but…as for the whole calling me dad thing…I understand if you're not comfortable with that…so…I'm cool with…just Andrew…" He smiles.

Blaine nods. He knows they're not there yet and of course Andrew wasn't his father, Michael was and Blaine was making very good progress with him. But that didn't mean that Blaine didn't respect Andrew like he was a father, he was still a male influence in Blaine's life, and an important one at that.

They say goodbye and Blaine heads back inside and goes to his dorm and slips inside just in case Kurt is asleep, which when Blaine walks in, he finds out that Kurt is fast asleep in his bed. He walks over and places a soft kiss to his cheek, and goes to his bed and falls asleep almost instantly, with a small smile on his face.

Everything was gong right.

* * *

When Kurt woke up that morning, his face was still stinging from crying most of last night. He got out of bed knowing he had classes today but not for a good while yet and made his way to the bathroom, seeing Blaine sleeping peacefully in his bed with a smile on his face.

How fucking dare he.

Kurt's heart did a funny jump and turn as he looked at him. Blaine had cheated on him and that stupid smile on his face right now was caused by some other guy and that was the worst.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine's still tragically beautiful face any longer. He proceeded to the bathroom and had a shower, getting dressed and doing his hair before Blaine's alarm had even gone off.

Kurt took one last look at Blaine and rushed out of the dorm and headed to the library before classes started.

How could Blaine even do this to him? Kurt thought that he and Blaine were better than that.

Of course Kurt still loved Blaine, that was why all of this hurt so much; he couldn't even conjure up the image of Blaine being with another boy. It made him sick.

He got to the library and stuck his head into a good book, hoping it would distract him, but who was he kidding really?

He heard the bell go for his first class, Chemistry with the twins. Hopefully they'll put a smile on his face.

Kurt wiped his tears away and headed to class where he spotted Justin and Jamie. He walked over to them.

"Hey." He says quietly to them. He's trying to act as normal as possible.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…you look like Cinderella has just lost her glass slipper." Jamie added looking at Kurt concerned.

Kurt sighs as he leans against the wall. "It's nothing." He mumbles. "I…I really don't want to talk about it." He whispers trying not to burst out into tears again.

As they wait for their class, other students are making their way to the classrooms. As Kurt looks up, he sees James, who simply nods once to him. Kurt looks at him and swallows the dry feeling in his throat before nodding back.

"Okay… now what in the hell is that?" Jamie asks looking at Kurt utterly confused.

"Like I said… It's nothing… we just…sorted a few things out… that's all."

"What? He's promised to stay away from Blaine?" Justin enquires, feeling just as confused as his twin.

Kurt freezes and swears his heart just stops at the mere mention of that name. Never in his life (since meeting Blaine) did he think it could cause him so much pain. "Guys… I appreciate your concern, I really do…but i…I can't talk about it right now." He looks as them and silently pleads just to drop it.

The twins nod and say nothing more of it as the teacher calls them in for their lesson. They did have one plan though. To cheer their Kurt up.

* * *

That morning, Blaine's alarm wakes him up from is amazing dream that was just coming to an end, so he didn't have to worry about not knowing the ending of it.

He couldn't remember all of the details just that it was him and Kurt and everything was perfect.

Speaking of perfection…

"Kurt? …time to get up." Blaine says sitting up looking over at his lover's bed.

His eyebrows furrow together. Why was Kurt's bed empty? …maybe he was in the shower?

Blaine gets out of bed and rubs his eyes, wiping the sleep from them.

He heads to the bathroom and finds that Kurt isn't their…strange.

Blaine thinks no more of it and turns the shower on and getting in.

For some absurd reason, while in the shower he thinks of how he's going to tell Kurt about his mother and Andrew. He knows that Kurt will be so excited about it as Kurt had told Blaine all about the wedding he had planned for Burt and Carole and Blaine could just tell how excited he got over weddings.

He rinses the shampoo from his curly locks and steps out wrapping the towel around his waist, going out and getting changed before gelling his hair.

He grabs his school bag and heads down to his favourite lesson of all.

Maths.

As he's walking down the corridors, he feels weird and hates that he doesn't have Kurt there with him to tell him that maths is going to be fine. Blaine knows it will be, and knows it's a bit silly to be thinking of that, but it just helps. It's like he just needs to hear those words and the fact that Kurt seemed long gone before Blaine had woken up, made him feel that something very weird was going on.

He gets to the classroom and mentally prepares himself to walk through the door. He does so and finds his seat, putting his satchel down beside him on the floor. As he looks up, he sees James looking over and smirking at him.

Blaine then feels his stomach churn.

* * *

The bell goes at the end of Kurt's lesson. He instantly realises that he never wanted Chemistry to end as now, he was more than likely going to have to face Blaine and he couldn't do that.

Or could he? Kurt had never felt to angry and so hurt that he wanted Blaine to know. He wanted to yell at Blaine telling him how much he had hurt him. How he had lied. If Blaine did love him, would he be cheating? No…Kurt thought not.

The tweedles, bless their souls, had done their very best to cheer Kurt up during the lesson by making jokes and doing stupid things to distract Kurt from his thoughts. Although unsuccessful, Kurt appreciated the gesture.

He grabbed his bag and headed to the senior commons were he knew Blaine would be going for break. He just knew Blaine that well.

Or at least he thought he did.

He practically stormed to the classroom and too the common room were he found Blaine sitting texting.

So that would be the new boyfriend he's texting then.

Kurt rushed over and stood in front of Blaine to see how he was going to react. Whether he was going to deny it or cave in and sees Kurt's stern face and tell him the truth.

Kurt hoped for the truth.

"Hey." Blaine said relieved looking at Kurt as he approached him. "There you are…I've been looking for you."

"Hm." Kurt says raising his eyebrows quickly and folding his arms.

"…What's wrong?" Blaine says taking in Kurt demeanour.

Kurt's mouth falls open slightly. Okay… so he was going to lie some more. "As if you don't know."

Blaine looks at Kurt puzzled. "…What? …you're pissed at me?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Kurt says sarcastically. "How could you?" He says quietly, broken.

Blaine's eyebrows furrow together again. "Kurt…i…I don't know what I've supposed to have done."

"I know, Blaine." Kurt says looking at him dead in the eyes to see if recognition approaches them.

"You know what? …I'm sorry…I… I have no idea what you're getting at here."

"You're…you're cheating on me."

"I'M WHAT?...Kurt no… what the? …where is this coming from?" Blaine says, his eyes going wide. Well this was news to him. He would never cheat on Kurt, ever.

"Oh Blaine don't even lie!" Kurt says getting angry.

"You honestly think I would do that?" Blaine says looking like a kicked puppy.

"I don't know what I think anymore. I thought you loved me."

"I DO! I do love you Kurt, which is why I would _never _do that!"

"Yeah right, Blaine." Kurt says not believing him. "So who is he then? Is he hotter than me? Sing better? Less embarrassing to be around?"

"Kurt no! …stop it… you are amazing okay! You are the only person for me, I swear. And what the hell? Why would I be embarrassed to be around you?"

"What does he give you that I don't Blaine…Just tell me because I'm trying to understand." Kurt says and tears fall from his eyes. Blaine steps forward to wipe them away but Kurt steps back. "Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry." Blaine says. "Kurt… please listen…I would never cheat on you, I'm not. You have to believe me."

"Then why did you lie?"

"Lie about what? Kurt… I have not lied to you."

"Yes you did! Last night… you said you were going to your moms!"

"I did go to my moms!"

"That is bogus Blaine! You went out with some other guy!"

"Who the hell has told you that?" Blaine says, by this time, he is also crying.

"That doesn't matter; the matter is that you lied to me!"

"Yes it does matter who told you!"

"No it doesn't."

"YES IT DOES! Because I need to know who has been telling you this…bullshit. I was at my moms last night and I am most definitely not cheating on you."

"James told me. He told me that some other Warbler saw you leave with some other guy."

Blaine eye widen. "James told you?...James Sutherland?"

"Who else."

"And you believed _him?_ You're believing that…that _scumbag _over me?!"

"Yes Blaine… yes I am."

Blaine lets out an exasperated breath. He is hurt, this hurts more than anything, the fact that his boyfriend (although he isn't sure what they are right now) is believing his ex who has done nothing but try and get between them.

"You know what?...i can't believe I'm hearing this." Blaine says in a shaky voice.

"Yeah? Well imagine what felt when I was told my boyfriend is cheating on me." Kurt says coldly.

"I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!" Blaine yells. "You honestly think I would do that?"

Kurt looks down not being able to make eye contact with him.

Blaine shakes his head and feels like his heart has just been ripped out of his chest. "Fine… I guess that answers my question then." He says brokenly and runs away.

Kurt stands there not knowing what to do. He is still staring at the spot in which Blaine was standing just moments ago. He looked up and saw Wes, Sebastian and Ryan run out of the room to, most likely to try and find Blaine.

Kurt was in a state of confusion. He looked up at everyone else who was looking at him. He spotted James again who was avoiding any type of eye contact with him. Kurt narrowed his eyes not really knowing what to think of it. Not that he cared that much.

He was pretty sure that he and his first love had just broken up.

He sighed feeling a little guilty and headed to the library to be alone. He didn't want to see Blaine or anyone, not right now.

Once he was in the dimly lit room, he sat down on one of the deep red, leather chairs. Normally he would have a book in hand but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Blaine had cheated on him. The only person Kurt had trusted 100% percent had lied to him and the one person who he truly hated, James, was finally doing something decent….right?

It all just didn't make sense to Kurt.

He knew Blaine… the Blaine he knows wouldn't do that.

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he sees two identical figures walk towards him and sit on the floor in front of him.

"Hey Kurt." The tweedles say at the same time. Kurt shifts in his seat to look away from them.

"Go away… I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Yes you do." Justin smiles.

"Otherwise you would have locked yourself in your room." Jamie finishes. "…we know what you're doing."

"You want Blaine to come and find you…that's why you're in the most public place in the school."

Kurt sighs, now that he thinks about it, why is he sitting in the library? …the twins were right…he really did want to talk to Blaine.

By now, Kurt was feeling guilty. He hadn't even given Blaine the chance to explain himself properly. What kind of level headed person did that?

"…He cheated on me." Kurt says just above a whisper.

Jamie shakes his head. "Blaine wouldn't do that Kurt, and you know that…"

Kurt groaned. "I mean…why would James lie about that?…he seemed pretty genuine when he was telling me all about Blaine's shenanigans."

"Um… the fact that James has told you…is the exact reason why you shouldn't believe him." Justin says. "You know what James is like…he is willing to do anything to get Blaine back and I wouldn't be surprised if this was one of his schemes."

"But…he was full on crying guys… I don't think he's go that far."

"Wouldn't he? …you don't know half of what James is capable of… you're lucky you haven't seen him when he gets angry…it isn't pretty." Jamie says softly.

All of a sudden Kurt feels sick, like literally sick. They were right… Blaine had told him all about how much James used to hurt him and abuse him.

Oh god.

Kurt had just potentially ruined the best thing that has ever happened to him over some asshole who, in all honesty, needed to have his head examined.

"Oh my god…" Kurt says looking at them. "What have I done?"

"Look… Kurt, don't worry… I'm sure if you find him and explain everything…then… he'll come around." Justin reassures him but fails.

"But…But what if he doesn't? …I mean… I wouldn't. If I were Blaine right now… I wouldn't forgive me."

"Kurt, stop." Jamie says taking him by the shoulders. "Blaine will forgive you for anything… we know how much he cares about you and loves you and you do to, but… right now, you hate yourself for what you've done so…you can't see it." He says and starts walking with Kurt.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt says. "I wanna see Blaine!"

"And you will." Justin says also walking with him. "But right now, your mind is everywhere so you're gunna get some sleep and then we can find Blaine."

Kurt sighs. He probably should get some sleep. Maybe Blaine will be back when he wakes up.

* * *

It is now three hours later. Kurt wakes up and sits up in bed, hoping to see Blaine somewhere, but he didn't. He glances at his phone; it is 4:30pm so classes would be done so it's not as if Blaine is there.

Kurt gets up and get's changed, he fell asleep in his uniform and feels disgusting. He pulls on whatever he can find (which was a big thing for him) and grabs his phone to go and find Blaine.

As he is searching the corridors, he comes across Sebastian, Ryan and Wes.

"Hey…um…have you seen Blaine?" Kurt asks them.

They all shake their heads. "We've been searching all over the school for him since he left… he's not in the building… he's not in the grounds…it's like he's just disappeared." Ryan says sympathetically.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him? He has to be somewhere." Kurt says starting to panic. Blaine has been gone for hours.

"I'm sorry, Kurt… we can't find him…he's not even answering his phone for us…" Wes tells him.

Kurt thinks about it.

Where would Blaine go if he was upset… like… really, _really_ upset? He wasn't in the school, which meant he isn't in the gym throwing a few punches… which means…

Kurt shakes his head. "I know exactly were he his…" Kurt says and pushes past them to get to the parking lot to his car.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian yells to him.

"Don't worry… I'll keep you updated just… don't worry." He says and soon he is starting up the engine of his Navigator and driving to where he knows Blaine will be.

Their meadow.

The three boys shake their heads in confusion and head back to Wes' room.

As Kurt is driving, his windshield wipers are furiously wiping away all of the raindrops off his car. Kurt did not care if had to search out in the rain for Blaine for hours, he just needed to find him to tell him how sorry he was for believing that devious, conniving asshole over him.

He turns on the radio as he decides the sound of raindrops are really getting on his nerves. He hears Katy Perry's spectacular voice through the speakers and starts sobbing.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream!" _

He swiftly turns it off as now is just not the time for her to be singing that.

He pulls up in the spot that he normally does when he comes here and sees Blaine's car. Relief rushes through him. He is here somewhere.

Kurt rushes out the car and locks it practically running to the enclosed meadow, getting soaked on his way but he really doesn't care.

He spots him straight away, just sitting there. He is facing the other way yo Kurt yet Kurt can tell exactly what he's doing, Blaine is crying. He can see his shoulders shake and it breaks his heart because he did that.

He slowly makes his way over to Blaine and sits down next to him not saying a word. He looks at Blaine and can see through the raindrops, or maybe tears, that his face is red from the crying and can see that his beautiful amber orbs for eyes are bloodshot, his dark curles sticking to his forehead.

Blaine is startled and jumps a little but speaks first. "Hi." He says brokenly and Kurt feels that pain in his chest again.

Kurt takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He can't bare too see the hurt he's caused. "I'm sorry." He says just above a whisper.

Blaine shakes his head. "No… don't be–" Blaine begins to say but Kurt cuts him off.

"No… I am. I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart." Kurt says and tears build up in his eyes. "I doubted you when I should have believed you. I put my trust in some…urgh… I can't even… when I should have listened to you. I know you would never do that to anyone and I just wanted to say that I totally get it if you hate me right now and never want to speak to me again but I thought you deserved at least an apology what you do with it is completely up to you. I still love you with everything that I am." He chokes out and the tears are falling down his face and when he looks at Blaine, he can see that Blaine is crying too. "Please forgive me, Blaine." Kurt begs. "Please…I don't think I can live with myself if you don't."

Blaine sniffs and then smiles a little. "Of course I forgive you, I'll always forgive you, Kurt, but you have to understand that…that really, really hurt me…"

"I know, Blaine… I'm so sorry."

"…I know… I…I just have to know that you believe me and not him."

Kurt looks at him and does the one thing he can think of right now. He lifts Blaine's chin up so Kurt can look him in the eyes. "Blaine Devon Anderson, I love you so, so much and…I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if that's what you ask because I do not want to lose you."

Blaine looks at Kurt back and his eyes soften and his body relaxes at Kurt's touch. He smiles. "I love you to, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I forgive you."

Kurt grins as tears still fall from both sets of eyes. "I…I'm going to kiss you now."

Blaine nods and meet's Kurt's lips half way for a kiss that Romeo and Juliet would be jealous of. Their lips met in an explosion of Passion, love, sorrow and forgiveness all at the same time, it said everything that both boys needed to say to each other.

Kurt's hand went up to Blaine's hair to grab onto his damp curls; he missed those locks so much.

They both pulled apart, breathless. The kiss was becoming heated but it was exactly what they needed to remind each other of what they had.

They share a few loving touches and say sweet nothings to each other while coming back down to reality.

"We totally just kissed in the rain." Blaine smiles and laughs a little. Both of them had totally forgotten about that being too wrapped up in each other, literally, but not wanting to move or spoil the moment.

"We did." Kurt smiles back and presses a soft kiss to Blaine's lips again.

"That was possibly the most romantic thing to ever happen to me."

Kurt looks at him and rests their foreheads together. "You're worth it."

Blaine blushes. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ for forgiving me."

Blaine just shakes his head silently telling Kurt to not even worry about it.

"Come on." Kurt says standing up and holding his hand out to help Blaine up to. "I don't want you getting the death of cold…let's go back." Kurt smiles and Blaine takes his hand and stands up and walk back to Kurt's car hand in hand and more in love than ever before.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asks as they sit in the car. Both of them soaking wet with the rain but not one of them cared. They had each other back.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"How about we do some messing with James' head?" Blaine smirks mischievously.

"And that is exactly why I love you Blaine." Kurt smirks back and drives back to Dalton. Suddenly, tomorrow seemed as if it was going to be so much fun for our two favourite boys.

* * *

***Hugs* It's okay! I'm sorry i put you guys through it but it was only a matter of time! and besides... everything is okay now :) i have no more angst planned... just payback mwhahah :D **

**Please Review and i will update again as soon as i can :D!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I don't want to bore y'all with a long note here but i can't promise anything! :)**

**Firstly, i apologise for the wait. I really am sorry. School work has been AWFUL as of late so that is why it has been a while. **

**It is a little shorter that usual, it was just the way it planned out. I felt it was a good place to end off. No there is no need to worry :)**

**Thank you to you all for sticking with this. I love you all and i mean that from the bottom of my heart. **

**And lastly, as it is coming up to Christmas and stuff, i of course will not be able to write as much as A) I have a mad rush of school work to get in before i finish for the holiday and B) I am spending time in Scotland with my family and wont have access to be able to upload, so sorry in advance. I will however, be updating before Christmas, but probably just one more chapter :) **

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy! I enjoyed this chapter and be prepared to meet a new James. **

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen._

* * *

James, once again, sits in his dorm room after the fiasco that happened in the common room just moments ago. He saw everything that went on and was very, very pleased with his work. His plan had succeeded. He had finally managed to split Kurt and Blaine up which meant that he could have Blaine all to himself.

Although…this time it wouldn't be so easy, to have things back the way they were before. The Warblers were aware of what happened before and James knew that they still kept an eye out for him… they were still…suspicious of him per say. They weren't going to be easy to get through, James wasn't that naïve, but he was more than sure he could handle them when and if it came to that.

There was also Kurt of course. He was here now and although Kurt and Blaine had now broken up, James was also not naïve to think that Kurt was going to let it go so easily. Yes, they had made a mutual understanding between them but James knew Kurt didn't trust him.

His dorm room door opens and he snaps his head up bringing him out of his thoughts. His roommate Thomas walks in.

Thomas had also saw everything. Not that it was difficult… pretty much the entire saw but straight away Thomas knew straight away what James was up too. He knows James better than anyone.

He walks over to his desk and puts his bag down.

"…Hey." James says standing up and going to put his phone on charge.

Thomas just looks at him and shakes his head a little. "…What were you _thinking?_" He says cutting straight to the chase.

James sighed and walks back over to his bed and lies down. "Leave it. I don't wanna talk about it."

"After _that_ display? Which by the way, I know for a fact you caused. No I'm not just gunna 'leave it'…when are you going to give up?"

"I'll give up the day he realises he should be with me!" James almost yelled.

"Blaine is happy with Kurt!" Thomas yelled. "Why can't you just accept that? You…hurt Blaine… do you _honestly _think he's going to want you back after what you just did… because he'll find out."

"Well then so be it!"

"You're so frustrating sometimes, you know that right?"

"What's this got to do with you? What I do with my life has absolutely jack shit to do with you!"

"You devised a pretty public display! You knew Kurt would be onto Blaine as soon as he saw him and you knew that it would be in front of everyone!"

"Why do you care so much?!" James yelled back in Thomas' face. Thomas… in all honestly was his best friend, although James would never admit that to anyone else. It was kinda hurting James that Thomas was so angry with him when he should be happy. He should be on James' side.

Thomas looks at James then blushes. God he hoped that James didn't see that. "…it was nothing…" Thomas mumbles.

James looks at his room mate and narrows his eyes. Something was up but he knew better than to not push Thomas. "Fine." He says.

There was definitely something more there.

* * *

The next morning, James gets up and gets ready for class. There was that unspoken kind of tension between him and Thomas that morning. They had not said a word to each other.

But anyway…James didn't have time for petty children that morning. He had much bigger fish to fry.

Fish that are in fact human and go by the name of Kurt and Blaine.

After his first class, he went to the library to do some studying. When he gets there, he finds Kurt, alone, at one of the tables flicking through a book.

He looks heartbroken, miserable and like he has given up on everything.

…which was exactly what James wanted.

He decides to keep the charade and walks over to Kurt and sits down in the seat across from him. Kurt looks up from his book. James can then see the damage. His eyes are blood shot.

"Hey." Kurt says.

James is a little startled. He didn't expect Kurt to talk to him but apparently he was so… "Hi" he says. "Uh… how are you?"

"I feel like death, James." Kurt tells him bluntly.

He nods. "…how are you y'know… dealing with things?"

"I'm…alright…" Kurt shrugs. "…what else can I do but try and move on? B-Blaine obviously has." James just looks away, not saying anything. "…I'll get over it though. It'll be difficult but I will."

James nods and secretly has a celebration in his mind. He could more than definitely have Blaine to himself now. Today could not get better.

"Thank you…for telling me." Kurt says quietly. Deep down, it sickens Kurt to his stomach to say this to James, but it was all part of the plan… his and Blaine's oh so marvellous plan.

James looks back up and sort of half smiles at Kurt. After all, James is supposed to be heart broken too. "No problem."

Kurt nods and gathers his books as the bell then goes for their next class, which just so happened to be maths for James. Perfect. Blaine was in maths.

"Bye." Kurt says and walks out. As he gets a safe distance away from James he is then approached by the twins.

"Sooo." Jamie says as he walks with Kurt to chemistry on one side of him

"Did he fall for it?" Justin says at the other.

Kurt looks at the both then smiles. "Of course he did."

The twins grin and high five him before fist bumping each other and walking into their class.

* * *

Blaine goes to maths early to make sure he is there for when James arrived and texts Kurt.

_Did he fall for it? –B x_

_Of course he did. I swear he just has no heart at all –K x_

_I'm nervous… –B x_

_Don't be… he can't touch us, remember? –K x_

_Yeah… I just love you a lot. –B x_

_I know you do, and I love you too. I definitely believe you because a) you went to maths early and b) you're doing this… so… yeah. Nothing to worry about… just revenge :) –K x _

_Right, well I'll catch up with you later. He'll be here any minute. I love you –B x_

_Okay, talk later. I love you too. Good luck! :) –K x_

Blaine stuffs his phone back into his pocket and just at that, James walks through the door. Oh how the situation has now turned. Normally, it would be that James was here first and smirking at Blaine, but this time, it was Blaine smirking at him, throwing him flirtatious looks.

James almost couldn't believe his luck.

Almost.

There had to be something going on for Blaine to suddenly be like this…Not that James was complaining… like… at all. He sits down in his seat.

All of a sudden, the end of class bell went. That lesson had gone quickly in James' opinion. He walked out to the corridor then felt someone grab his arm gently.

"Can I um…talk to you?" Blaine asks.

James is already nodding. "Yeah… of course." He smiles quickly then Blaine leads them to one of couches that are situated in the corridors of Dalton.

"So… I know what you did." Blaine says.

_Oh crap. Busted._ James quickly thinks… of course…deny everything. "…I…I have no idea what you're talking about."

Blaine smiles (Through gritted teeth but he does) "Oh yes you do… You made up that I had cheated on Kurt…" James just looks down again, maybe he should apologise. Blaine speaks before James can. "I know why you did it."

James looks at him puzzled. "You do?"

"Yup…because you wanted me back and you felt like that was the way." James blushed a little. "…I'm… actually kind of flattered…that you'd go through so much effort really…"

Of course Blaine wasn't… not in the slightest… ever. He just had to be convincing.

"Y-you are?" James asks hopefully.

"Yeah… hey… how about we talk? We can go out for a meal and sort everything out, huh? What do you think?" Blaine asks looking at him and smiling.

James smiles. "Is that a date, Anderson?"

"I guess it is… Breadstixx, 8pm… see you there." Blaine winks at him and walks away.

James is sat there in disbelief. Maybe he lied before when his day couldn't get any better… it just did.

* * *

"Kurt, are you sure this looks alright?" Blaine asked his boyfriend. He was getting ready for his 'killer date' with James tonight.

"Of course you do." Kurt smiled and walked over and fixed Blaine's collar on his shirt. Smart casual attire… it was only Breadstixx but Blaine still needed to look convincing that this was a real date. "You look hot." Kurt winked and walked into the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked him when he came out.

"Yup. Let's do this!" Kurt grinned.

"God I love you when you're evil." Blaine said admiring his boyfriend.

Kurt just smirked at him as they headed out to the car and drove to Breadstixx.

* * *

James had all but rushed back to his room after Blaine had told him they were going on a date.

He was going to use this opportunity to make sure he had _his_ Blaine back. James didn't like how Blaine had taken control in initiating it and he was going to make sure that Blaine had gotten how they used to be, back into his head.

He got dressed and headed to Breadstixx for 8pm, right on time. It looks like Blaine was already here too as when James walked in, Blaine was already at the table. He walks over to where Blaine is and sits down across from him.

"Hey." James smiled.

"Hey." Blaine smiled back. "…you made it."

"Uh… yeah." James said.

"I just… for some reason… didn't think you would show up…" Blaine said looking at him. "I'm glad you did though…"

James just smiled. "Of course I would." He says and takes a drink of the coke Blaine had already ordered for them. He already has his own little plan of action. He was going to, for most of the night, let Blaine think that he had changed, when in fact, he hasn't. Right when Blaine thought that things would be going okay, that's when James would strike and let him know that he better go back to his old ways.

James had noticed that about Blaine. He was stronger now that he had… well…_had_ Kurt which in James' opinion, was just a pain in the ass.

"So… you wanted to talk?" James asks keeping on his charade.

Blaine nods. "Y-yeah… I did."

"Well…?"

"Yes, so… I was thinking that… y'know… we could…maybe start again… like…going back to how things used to be."

"You want to go back out with me?" James asks and Blaine nods timidly. "…I knew it wouldn't be _too_ long before you came running back to me because Kurt wasn't putting out…"

This, angers Blaine. Of course he knows better that to not go through with this. How dare he say that? That was completely not the situation at all… He and Kurt did plenty things when– concentrate Blaine.

"Look… this isn't about Kurt. That's in the past… I want to think about the future…" Blaine said deciding not to let it get the better of him.

"…Woah there cowboy… how about we just talk for now, huh?" James said. Blaine needed to trust him so if they submerged in general chat the Blaine would feel a little more trusting towards him.

They talk about just whatever comes to their minds. However difficult Blaine found it to actually talk to him, he would power through it. He had to. Blaine still felt like he had a little proving of him self to Kurt, he wasn't sure why, it was just his Blaine way of going about things.

Blaine checks the time on his phone, 8:30 pm. There food had just came moments ago. It was time for phase two.

"I'll be back in a few." Blaine says wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I have to pee." He says and gets up to go to the bathroom where he would text Kurt.

_Hey! Phase two is a go! … He is totally falling for it! Good luck! –B x_

_Alright, thank you! –K_

_Be careful, he's got his best game face on, I can tell. Do your worst. –B x_

_Oh, I plan too :) –K x _

Kurt texts back his boyfriend and gets out of his car that had been parked up outside Breadstixx. He walks in and sees the back of James' head. He takes a few deep breaths to prepare himself for whatever he was going to have thrown at him. He walks towards James who was looking down when Kurt sat down in the seat.

"Well you took your–" James said then looked up only to find Kurt there and not Blaine.

Kurt flashed a quick smile. "Something wrong?"

"Uh… w-what are you doing here?" James asks quickly. He was positively mortified.

"See… I think you already know the answer to that, don't you?" Kurt says calmly and narrowing his eyes.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about…" James said trying to play dumb.

"Cut the crap. I know what happened James…Blaine and I both do."

"Yeah? Well then how come your 'sweetheart' is here on a date with me." He says with a cocky grin. Oh how Kurt loved wiping that look right off his face.

"Because I know that he's here... it's all a plan James. Blaine and I set this whole thing up to get even with you." He says and leans on the table. "We know everything… how you lied… how you thought making up that Blaine was cheating on me would split us up and now…we're getting even."

James was positively frozen in his seat. His eyes as wide a rabbit's in headlights. What was happening? Why couldn't he even fight back?

Blaine then took this opportunity to re-emerge from the bathroom and sat on one of the other seats and looking straight at James. "You see… you've messed with me once James… and that's just not okay. You took me right down to the point that I never thought I could get back up again. What makes it even worse for you is when you is that you messed with the one thing that pulled me out of this completely." Blaine said then looked at Kurt and smiled.

"I suggest," Kurt says. "That you leave… you leave right now and give up on trying to get between us. It won't happen." Kurt all but snarls at him. "Got it?"

James just looked between the two of them. His eyes narrowed slightly and his lips pursed in a straight line. He stands up, looks at them again and leaves.

Kurt and Blaine are slightly shocked that he did in fact, leave. They had put other plans into action in case this one didn't work, but it had.

They sighed in relief then smiled at each other.

They had done it!

* * *

"Do you think he's really gunna stop?" Kurt says snuggling into Blaine.

After leaving Breadstixx, they had gone on their own little date themselves. They had packed up a little picnic (since the date had been cut short) and a blanket and headed to their meadow. They had finished eating and were now lying down watching the night sky.

"Y'know what… I actually think he might." Blaine said. "He seemed pretty mortified by it all if I'm honest."

Kurt hums in response enjoying Blaine's warmth and nuzzling into him a bit more.

Blaine giggles and kisses the top of his head. They lay like that for a while, just enjoying being with each other.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks a few minutes later, breaking their silence.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you see us in the future?" Kurt asks moving his head to look at Blaine.

Blaine looks down at Kurt. "In the future I see us still being together. I see us getting married and… having a child… I see us living in New York, just like we talked about and chasing our dreams together."

Kurt smiles, he wants nothing more that what Blaine has just described. "I want all of that too."

Blaine looks down at Kurt and smiles. "I'm gunna marry you one day."

"And that, will be one of the happiest days of my life." He smiles.

"One of?"

"Yeah! Of course… I've still yet to meet Lady Gaga…" Kurt says teasing a little.

"Oh of course… I forgot." Blaine laughs going along with it.

"And then there is winning designer of the year… getting a Tony… being on Broadway…"

"Definitely."

"And of course you'll be there with me and I'll be thanking my gorgeous husband and my amazing child." Kurt smiled sweetly.

"You know I will be."

"You're the sweetest boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, y'know that?"

"Oh stop…" Blaine says blushing.

"No… I don't tell you this enough… let me tell my boyfriend how amazing he is." Kurt pouts and Blaine just can't say no. He rolls his eyes knowing Kurt wont take no for an answer. Kurt smiles in satisfaction and props himself up on an elbow. "Y'see, he's got these amazing eyes…" Kurt says and kisses Blaine's eye lids. "They sort of make me melt. They sort of make me melt every time I look into them." Blaine blushes again.

Kurt continues. "He also has this infectious personality that just… I dunno. Everybody adores him and admires him… he inspires people and will do anything for anybody… always putting himself before others and I really admire him for that." Kurt says now playing with a few of Blaine's curls that had broken free from the gel.

Blaine, by now, is blushing crimson red but is grinning. "Well I don't know who you're talking about…." He mumbles a little.

"Oh shut up." Kurt laughs and pecks him on the lips. "My point is that you're amazing and I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine says and smiles. "Do you wanna head back?"

Kurt nods and get's up. "Yeah." He smiles.

Blaine gets up too and they back up there stuff and head back to their dorm at Dalton.

It had been a long day. But finally… they had nothing else to worry about.

* * *

James get's back from Breadstixx at around 9:30.

He walks to his dorm and opens the door, walks in and closes it and leans against it.

Thomas looks up from his desk. "James… you okay?" He asks concerned. James is… weirdly quiet.

James looks at him and shakes his head. "No… I'm not okay."

"What happened?"

"I… I don't wanna talk about it." He says and walks to the bathroom but Thomas grabs his wrist and looks at him. He looks into James' eyes to search for something… and for the first time since he started searching for something, he found it. For a moment, he saw desire behind James' eyes. It was only a glimmer but he saw it.

That was until James stated crying, full on sobbing. He reached his arms out and hugged Thomas, needing someone.

Thomas took James in his arms and held the boy he loved so dearly close to him.

"I'm such…a fucking…mess." James said through tears.

"No you're not James…"

"Yes I am! I'm a psychopath!" He sobs and hits Thomas' chest in frustration.

"Shhh…it's okay…I'm here…" Thomas says softly and holds James even closer to him.

"I…I need help." James said in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"You'll be alright…"

"No Thomas… don't you get it? I'm a monster… i… I but them through so much…" He says. "Forget that…I put Blaine through so much and…. He doesn't deserve it. None of them did but I still did it… I still tried to get in their way… ruin Blaine's happiness… yes, I am a monster."

"I'm not gunna lie…what you did was… socking… but… don't beat yourself up over it. Everyone has flaws…everyone has a dark side, James."

"Mine just happens to be pitch black." James says and laughs a little. Thomas laughs a little too. James seems to be listening to him. James pulls out of their hug and looks at Thomas. The same look as before can be seen in James' eyes. "I wanna change…I don't want to be that person any more."

Thomas nods.

"Do…do you think I can? …Change I mean?"

"James, I think you can do anything you set your mind too." Thomas says.

James looks at him and smiles. "Will you help me?...I mean obviously I'm gunna go and see someone but… I mean like… it's gunna be scary and… I…I need someone…"

"You don't even have to ask." Thomas says sincerely. He would always be there for him.

James smiles and reaches out nervously and takes Thomas' hand.

There's always someone out there for everyone.

* * *

**Who is feeling the Tames love? Yes, i have made a ship name for them :) **

**What did you guys think? I had to put some Klaine fluff in there... I couldn't not. **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
